Expect the Unexpected
by i.want.my.edward
Summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends forever but are dared take their friendship further. Bella finds out she's pregnant and doesn't tell Edward, but decides to move away instead. What happens? Find out!
1. Wanting More

**Full summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for years, 15 to be exact. But one night after they are both dared by a 17 year old Emmett to lose their virginity they take their friendship a little further. What happens when Bella finds out that she's 15 and pregnant with Edward's child? She moves to Arizona with Renee without telling anyone but her big brother Emmett and her dad Charlie why. But when something bad happens and Bella decides she has enough and moves back to Forks. What will she tell Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 1: Wanting More

"Oh my God!" Alice Cullen squealed as my big brother, Emmett, pulled up to the Cullen residence. "Can you believe it? You're turning 15! You can get your drivers permit and maybe even talk Charlie into buying you a car! We totally have to go shopping and ill throw you a party, but we'll have to keep it simple 'cause we've still got next year, so I was thinking we just keep it within the family…"

I tuned out as Alice kept on about presents and cake, and I shot Emmett a look that I hoped to say help me! PLEASE!

"Alice, Alice, Alice. Why don't we go inside and find Eddiepoo?" Emmett said and I was thankful he helped me for once.

"Don't call me that" I heard a velvet voice say, and my breathing started to get faster. Now don't get me wrong, Edward Cullen and I have been the best of friends since we were born, him being a few weeks older than me, but lately every time he comes in the room, or in this case out of it, I would lose my breath. I mean wouldn't you if this gorgeous guy with bronze hair, the most piercing green eyes, and his abs, oh his perfectly sculpted abs. I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with my best friend.

"Earth to Bella," my personal Greek god said, breaking my train of thought. He came up beside me and gave me one of those awkward, but still affectionate side hugs. I felt my redden and again I wasn't able to breathe. He just chuckled at my reaction and led me inside behind Emmett and Alice.

We walked into the gorgeous Cullen mansion and saw Esme cleaning, Carlisle and Jasper in a deep conversion and Rosalie looking bored. Just like any other day, Emmett ran straight to Rosalie and the proceeded to start one of there common make out sessions. I had to look away because I don't really want to watch my big brother suck face with my best friend. Alice went over to Jasper, interrupting Carlisle and his conversation, and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the lips. Edward and I just stood there awkwardly until Esme came over and told me happy birthday. That got everyone's attention and they all started to sing the birthday song. I felt the familiar burn of my face and heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. I swear the boy is trying to kill me.

Esme wanted to open presents right away, but to her dismay we all decided we would call Charlie and ask him to meet us here for one of her delicious home cooked meals and open presents afterwards. So I walked into the kitchen to call Charlie.

"Hello?" he answered after the third ring.

"Hey dad! I was wondering if you wanted to come over here and eat tonight."

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great, Bells. Tell Esme I'll be over in about an hour."

"Ok, will do. Oh, and after dinner were opening presents, so if you want to you could give me yours here or wait till we get home."

"Ok, I think we'll wait, is that ok?"

"Yep! Perfectly fine with me!"

"Alright kid, see you soon."

"Bye dad."

I walked back into the living room and told everyone what Charlie had said. When I was finished Alice and Rose both squealed and yelled at the top of their lungs "BELLA BARBIE TIME!" I groaned and ran to hide behind Emmett who became a traitor, and picked me up and carried me upstairs. _Oh joy,_I thought, _here we go._

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic. Tell me how I did because I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but I got excited about this idea so I went with it! Review please :)**


	2. The Truck

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 2: The Truck

"Delivery!" Emmett bellowed out as he dropped me on Alice 's pink bed which matches everything in her room. I love Alice; however, sometimes I think she loves pink more than me.

"Thanks, Em. Really appreciate all the help." I said and turned away from him and pouted.

"Aw, Bellabear! Don't be like that! You know if I go against Rose I won't get any for months." Emmett retorted. _Okay ew_, really didn't really want to know that. Rose just slapped him in the head.

"Just for that you won't get any. Now out! We have work to do!" I said as Emmett sulked but walked out without saying a word. I giggled, but not for long since I knew there was torture ahead.

Alice started right away on my hair, while Rose did my makeup. While the girls did what they do I started thinking about Edward. I thought about everything we had been through together. All the fights, I had to giggle at the thought of how Edward and I would get into it for no reason at all when we were younger. Then I succumbed to thoughts about when Renee had left Charlie and me.

_~Flashback (5 years earlier) ~_

_All I could hear below me was screaming and yelling. It never seemed to stop anymore, Renee would yell at Charlie and tell him how bad of a husband he was being and how he was never around while Charlie retorted with telling Renee that she wasn't being a good mother or setting a good example for me sneaking around with other guys._

"_What are you talking about?!" Renee screamed._

"_You know what I'm talking about Renee. You don't come home until 9 o'clock anymore! I'm not stupid I know what's going on between you and Phil. And DO NOT tell me I'm never around. I have a job remember, I'm sorry that the teenagers today aren't as much of an angel that you were." I heard Charlie laugh bitterly, "I don't control what they do. I can't help that they run around with the wrong crowds." At this Renee would scream and slam their bedroom door, and just like every other night Charlie just huffed and went to sleep on the couch. I was up in room and turned my ipod on and feel asleep crying and listening to Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Even then I couldn't help but think that Edward seemed to be my guardian angel._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Walla!" Alice and Rosalie yelled together while turning me to face the mirror. I looked amazing. My makeup looked very natural with a small amount of powder, a smokey eye, and a thin coat of eyeliner and mascara, Rose knew I didn't need any blush because I would supply that myself. Alice did an amazing job with my hair, it was simply curled and my bangs were pinned back.

"Do you like it Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh Alice , I love it! Thanks so much."

"I know. We happen to be miracle workers. Now your outfit is laid out on the sink in the bathroom. Go get dressed and Rose and I will go get ready." It was amazing what these girls could do in an hour.

I walked into the bathroom to find a navy blue baby doll t-shirt with a pair of white skinny jeans. I smiled to myself because this outfit was simply me. I quickly got dressed and walked into Alice's pink bed room to find them ready and dressed almost exactly like me. Rose had on a red top like mine and black skinny jeans while Alice had on a green (surprisingly it wasn't pink) shirt like mine and khaki colored skinny jeans. I expected Alice to force me into heels but instead she handed me shiny silver ballet flats.

"Okay girls! Time to go downstairs." We all walked downstairs arm in arm, me being in the middle, to find the guys dressed to match us. They all had on black dress pants while Emmett had on a red dress shirt, Jasper a green one and Edward a blue one. I blushed when I realized that all the couples matched and so did Edward and I. Esme had on a lovely golden dress that swayed right above her knees and, of course Carlisle matched. This had to be arranged by Alice. Right then the doorbell rang. Esme went to answer it and Charlie stepped in wearing a white shirt with a black tie and black dress pants. I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how uncomfortable he must be.

"Looking good Bells." Emmett said. I just blushed and muttered a thank you. I heard Edward chuckle.

"Well Bella," Esme said, "I made your favorite, mushroom ravioli."

"Yes!" Emmett cheered. "Lets get a eatin'" Charlie looked appalled at his son's behavior but let it go.

Dinner passed by with all of us kids trying to talk Esme, Carlisle , and Charlie into letting us have the house alone tonight. They reluctantly agreed after Alice, Rose and I whipped out the puppy dog looks. It was arranged that Esme and Carlisle would sleep in the spare bedroom at Charlie's house.

"Thank you Esme. Dinner was lovely." I said.

"Your very welcome Bella, but a birthday wouldn't be complete without cake!" I groaned as they all started with the birthday song again. The cake was very good and it was my favorite kind, vanilla and cream cheese frosting. Yummy!

"PRESENT TIME! MINE FIRST, MINE FIRST, MINE FIRST!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett inside voice!" Charlie scolded like he would a five year old, which is what Emmett is at heart. Everyone chuckled as Emmett muttered "okay, okay" and sulked into the living room.

I ended up opening Emmett's first. He gave me a key. When I asked him what it was for he said I would find out soon enough. I passed it off as Emmett being Emmett and went to open Rosalie and Jasper's present.

"Oh my god! I love it you guys thank you so much!" I said as I unwrapped the brand new laptop. "You didn't have to get me something so expensive. You know I hate it when people spend a lot of money on me!"

"It's okay Bella. We don't mind, really." Jasper said. I was still shocked but let it go as I opened the present from all of the Cullen family, Carlisle , Esme, Alice, and Edward. They got me a new digital camera. I thanked every one of them; when I was finished Charlie handed me a gift.

"This is from your mother." I could tell by the venom in his voice that he still didn't like my mom very much, but that's to be expected. I unwrapped it and found a scrapbook and a note. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_Happy 15th Birthday baby girl! I hope it's been a great one! Give me a call later and we will talk more about it. I know that the Cullen's got you a digital camera and I want you to make a scrapbook, and when you come visit me this summer you can tell me all about your life and what im missing out on. I love you baby girl; don't forget to call me._

_Your Mother,_

_Renee_

After I read the note I looked up to see everyone, but Charlie, smiling at me. Apparently they all knew about this. I thanked every one of them and gave them all hugs.

"Uh Bells?" I heard Charlie say.

"Yeah dad."

"Well I was wondering if I could take you and Emmett and let you get clothes and give you your present."

"Yeah dad that's alright with me." I turned back to everybody else and said, "We'll be back in about an hour okay guys?"

"Okay, bye Bella, bye Emmett"

The ride home was filled with a comfortable silence and me assembling my camera. When we pulled into the driveway I saw an old rusted Chevy truck.

"Hey dad, looks like we've got a visitor." I said.

"Actually Bells, you remember the key Emmett gave you earlier?" Then it clicked. The key Emmett gave me was the key to this truck.. They key to _my_truck. I felt my eyes widen.

"Are you serious dad?"

"Yes well I know most teens don't get cars until their 16th birthday, but Jacob had this fixed up and Billy offered to sell it to me…" he trailed off and I just squealed and gave him a huge hug. I've been spending too much time with Rose and Alice.

"Oh my God dad. I love it thank you so so much!" He chuckled.

"No problem Bells. Now go get packed!"

"Okay, okay. But can I drive back to the Cullen's house?"

"Sure." I squealed again and ran upstairs to my bedroom and threw everything I would need into my overnight bag. I met Emmett and Charlie downstairs and flew straight out to my truck. I suddenly remembered what Renee asked me to do and I told the guys to stand in front of the truck; I snapped a quick picture of them. We drove back to the Cullen residence with Emmett and I chatting excitedly about tonight.

When we arrived Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the front porch looking at each other lovingly, and I couldn't resist myself as I pulled the camera out of my pocket and snapped a quick picture of them pulling them out of their trance, although I'm surprised my truck ( I love the thought of that…my truck) didn't.

"Oh hey Bella." Carlisle said as he recovered first. I giggled and walked into the house and told every one about my most previous gift. They all ran out to examine it and I yelled "group picture." Emmett and Jasper both picked up Rosalie and Alice and climbed into the truck bed. Carlisle grabbed a hold of Esme and Edward and Charlie both just stood there leaning against it. I snapped the picture and couldn't but think how perfectly my life was right then.

**A/N: How am I doing so far? Review and tell me!**


	3. The Necklace

**A/N: Holy crap you guys! I opened my inbox to find 20 new emails and them all being alerts/favorites/or reviews. I seriously had to do a little happy dance. Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 3: The Necklace

"Bye kids!" Esme called as she, Carlisle and Charlie walked out the door. "We trust you!" We all had to snicker at that because we knew what Emmett and Rosalie would be doing later tonight.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute in my room?" Edward asked me.

"Sure." I followed him up the stairs and into his room with my heart pounding. Out of this whole house Edward's room is my favorite. One of the walls is completely made of glass and lets you look out and see the green forest that I've come accustomed to after all these years. He walked over to his CD shelf and got out three CDs and pulled out a small jewelry box from behind them.

"I wanted to get you a birthday present on my own." He said as he walked over to me. "I think that necklace I gave you when we were five is getting a little childish, so I got you a new one." I looked down at what hung around my neck. It was a piece of brown tweed and had three colorful beads on it. I still loved it but apparently Edward felt the need to get me a new one. I looked but up at Edward and saw the most beautiful piece of jewelry. I was a simple diamond shape with, what looked to be a real diamond inside. I gasped.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful!" I said, I was practically speechless.

"Before you ask, yes it's real and no I didn't spend a dime on it. Esme gave it to me." He said, answering my unspoken thoughts as he walked behind me to fasten it around my neck. "Now, there is something I have to ask you."

"Oh really now." I said, "And what would that be?"

"When Esme gave me this she told me that it had to go to that one special girl." My breathing hitched in my throat. "Bella, after all the time we've spent together I've fallen in love you. So in that case, I want to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Of course, I will!" I said full of excitement. I looked down at my new necklace and felt pure joy as I shined. "I love you." I said those three words that I knew were true.

"As I love you." Edward replied. He leaned slowly and I felt our lips touch. In that kiss I put in all the passion and love for him I could muster up, and he returned it.

"Eddiepoo! Bellabear! We are going to pl-" Emmett started; Edward and I broke apart, but it was too late Emmett already saw us." WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Emmett bellowed. I love my big brother but when he's not cracking jokes or with Rose, wink wink, he's being way to overprotective of me.

"Emmett," I started but he had a murderous look on his face. I went over to him and dragged him out of the room, and man was it hard. "Emmett," I said again, "We weren't going to do anything. We kissed big deal; can't a girl kiss her boyfriend?" I asked as I blushed. _I love saying that!_I thought. Since I said that Emmett's murderous glare turned into an elated one.

"Well, well, well. Look at you Bellabear. You're first boyfriend, I know he'll be good to you but I'm still going to have to talk to him." I just rolled my eyes as he walked back into Edward's room and shut the door. I stood with my back to the wall and waited about five minutes for the guys to come out. When they did Edward looked terrified, and Emmett looked like he had just accomplished walking on the moon. I don't want to know. We walked towards the stairs but clumsy I just had to trip on my two left feet. I pushed my hands out in front of me and braced for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Edward's arms. He just chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I pouted and he laughed and bent down to kiss me.

"AWWWW!" I heard someone squeal. I broke away from Edward and looked up to see that we had an audience. I blushed and got your-going-to-tell-us-everything-later looks from Alice and Rose I just nodded and kept walking down the stairs.

"Okay, as I was saying before I walked in on those two," Emmett jerked his thumb over to us and I blushed, yet again. "We're going to play truth or dare." Everyone groaned except for Alice and Rose who looked like they were two little kids who just walked into a candy shop. We all sat down in a circle on the living room floor.

"Edward you go first." Rose said.

"Okay, I pick Jasper. Truth or Dare?" Edward asked.

"Truth." Jasper answered.

Edward thought for a second and then asked, "What's the most embarrassing thing you've done on your own free will?"

Jasper looked embarrassed and started his story. I was eager to hear this. "Okay well I was 2 or 3 and Mom took Rose and me shopping at A.C. Moore, " Jasper started and I looked over at Rose to see her start laughing, knowing were this was going. I turned to Jasper as he continued his story, "My mom had gotten everything she had needed and she was writing her check. Then I have no idea what came over me, but I pulled down my pants and underwear and shouted 'look mommy! It's getting big like daddies!'" I had to lean on Edward for support because I was laughing so hard, I shot Jasper a look full of sympathy.

"Okay I pick Emmett!" Jasper said, so he could get the attention off of him. We all knew Emmett would never back down to anything. "Truth or dare?" Jasper asked.

"Dare. Bring it bro." Emmett challenged.

"Okay, I dare you to..." he trailed off as he thought, a few seconds later he an evil smirk on his face."I dare you to run down Jessica Stanley's street in your underwear singing 'What's my age again? By Blink 182'." We all cracked up as Emmett muttered some profanities and stood up. We all went to his jeep and got in. I sat in the back cuddled up to Edward with him to my left and Jasper to my right. Alice and Rose squeezed up front with Emmett. We drove in silence to Jessica's street and Emmett parked his car behind a bunch of trees were it would be hidden. We all got out as he got out and stripped. He took off running and singing.

_We started making out_

_And she took off my pants_

_But then I turned on the TV_

_And that's about the time she walked away from me_

_Nobody likes you when you're 23_

_And I'm still more amused by TV shows_

_What the hell is ADD?_

_My friends say I need to act my age_

_What's my age again? What's my age again?_

We all doubled over laughing as Jessica's porch light came on and she walked out with her hair everywhere and Mike Newton behind her with his shirt all messed up.

"HEY JESSICA!" Emmett yelled as her got back in the jeep and sped off back to the house. No one could stop laughing. When we got back to the house Emmett put his close back on, to Rose's dismay, and we all walked back inside.

"My turn!" Emmett yelled. "I pick Edward!"

**A/N: What's Edward going to choose? I think we all know from the summary in the first chapter haha. I had fun writing this. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Karaoke

**A/N: You guys! I'm so happy! And I loved writing this chapter. I really think these songs go with the characters. On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 4: Karaoke 

"Truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Dare." Edward answered. I was actually scared for Edward.

"I dare you to..." Emmett thought for a second then continued, "Lose your virginity." Everyone gasped and I could feel my eyes get really wide.

"Emmett what the hell? You can't dare someone to lose your virginity!" I yelled at my idiotic big brother.

"Well it's not like he's actually going to go through with it." Emmett said innocently.

"Okay, I think it's time for a new game." Alice said. She stood up and bounced up the stairs.

Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You know I wouldn't mind going through with the dare if it was with you." I blushed and looked up at Emmett. If looks could kill, Edward would be dead right now. A few minutes later Alice came down with a cord and her ipod.

"Okay, the rules are," Alice said as she plugged up her ipod to the surround sound system," No matter what song comes on you have to sing to it. Who wants to go first?"

"Oh, pick me, pick me!" Rose squealed. Alice just laughed and nodded. She came to sit down beside me, and said to Rose, "You might want to take Emmett up there with you for the beginning."

"Okay." Rose answered and went to grab Emmett. Alice pressed play on her remote and when the song came on Rose and Emmett both laughed and turned towards each other.

_Emmett: Hi Barbie!  
Rosalie: Hi Ken!  
Emmett: You wanna go for a ride?  
Rosalie: Sure, Ken!  
Emmett: Jump in!  
Rosalie: Ha ha ha ha!_

_Rosalie: I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world__  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic__  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_  
_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Rosalie: Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Emmett: Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
Rosalie: Oh, I love you Ken!_

There wasn't a person in the room who wasn't cracking up. Emmett had stayed up there and danced with Rose, they really got into it.

"OMG! THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!" Rose squealed. "I say since Emmett's already up there he goes next!" Rose winked at Emmett.

"Alright fine." Alice pressed next and Emmett's favorite song came on.

_(Daft Punk Intro)  
Work it  
Make it  
Do it  
Makes Us_

_Harder  
Better  
Faster  
Stronger_

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
cause I cant get much wronger  
man I've been waitin' all night now  
that's how long I've been on ya_

_(Daft Punk)  
Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger,  
More than ever hour after hour work is never over_

_(Kanye West)  
I need you right now  
I need you right now_

_lets get lost tonight  
you could be my black Kate moss tonight  
play secretary I'm the boss tonight  
and you don't give a f*** what they all say right?  
awesome, the christian and and kristen dior  
damn they don't make 'em like this anymore  
I ask, cause i'm not sure  
do anybody make real shit anymore?  
bow in the presence of greatness  
cause right now thou has forsaken us  
you should be honored by my lateness  
that I would even show up to this fake sh*t  
so go ahead go nuts go ape sh*t  
specially on my best stand on my bape sh*t  
act like you can't tell who made this  
new gospel homey take six, and take this, haters_

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
cause I cant get much wronger  
man I've been waitin' all night now  
that's how long I've been on ya_

_I need you right now  
I need you right now_

_me likey_

_I don't know if you got a man or not,  
if you made plans or not  
god put me in the plans or not  
I'm trippin' this drink got me sayin' a lot  
but I know that god put you in front of me  
so how the hell could you front on me  
there's a thousand you's there's only one of me  
I'm trippin' I'm caught up in the moment right?  
this is louis vuitton dime night  
so we gon' do everything that kan like  
heard they'd do anything for a klondike  
well I'd do anything for a blonde-dike  
and she'll do anything for the limelight  
and we'll do anything when the time's right  
ugh, baby you're makin' it (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause Ii can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
cause I cant get much wronger  
man I've been waitin all night now  
that's how long I've been on ya_

_I need you right now  
I need you right now_

_you know how long I've been on ya?  
since prince was on apollonia  
since OJ had isotoners  
don't act like I never told ya (x6)  
baby you're making it (harder, better, faster, stronger)_

_n- n- now th- that don't kill me  
can only make me stronger  
I need you to hurry up now  
cause I can't wait much longer  
I know I got to be right now  
cause I cant get much wronger  
man I've been waitin all night now  
that's how long I've been on ya_

_I need you right now (x4)_

_you know how long I've been on ya?  
since prince was on apollonia  
since OJ had isotoners  
don't act like I never told ya  
never told ya (x4)_

_never over (x8)_

_(Harder, better, faster, stronger...)_

_(Outro) (Daft Punk)  
Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes us stronger,  
More than ever hour after hour work is never over  
(4x)_

I laughed so hard at Emmett. He had danced like crazy and done so many poses; it was absolutely hilarious.

"Wow, Rose was right that is fun. Bellabear, it's your turn!" I groaned but got up and walked to the front of the room. Alice pressed play and I squealed, thank god I actually like the song that played for me.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

I looked over to Edward and tried to portray how true these lyrics were. I feel a spark every time I'm around him and I need him. He's my personal heroine.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Everyone clapped for me as I went to sit down. I blushed and sat beside Edward who leaned down and whispered, "I love you," in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back. Everyone looked at me expectantly and I remembered I was supposed to pick who was next. I thought about it and said "Alice! Your turn." She just squealed and handed me the remote. Then she grabbed Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Since Jasper and I were the only ones left we scooted closer together and watched as Alice whispered to everybody.Alice and Edward sat down across from Emmett and Rosalie.

_Emmett: Happy Birthday Twins_

_Edward: A computer and a car! Thanks mom and dad._

_Emmett: Kelly go ahead and open your present._

_Alice: What the hell?_

_Rosalie: What did you expect, condamns?_

_Edward: Nice present Kelly!_

_Alice: Shut up deck!_

_Edward: Skank_

_Alice: I'm gonna betch slap you shut the hell up._

_Rosalie: Stop fighting, you to are twins, for goodness sakes. Don't they have the same thoughts?_

_Alice: *thinking* shoes!_

_Edward: *thinking* play station_

_Emmett: *thinking* physical responsibilities_

_Rosalie: *thinking* Tom Scarret_

_Emmett: Kelly where are you going?_

_Alice: Out._

_Rosalie: Whore._

_Emmett: Kelly, what are you going to do with your life?_

_Alice: I'm going to get what I want._

_Emmett: Christ._

_Alice: Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh my God.  
Shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
Shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck!  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck!_

Jasper and I were leaning on each other for support. That had to be the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. "Edward stay up here" Alice said, "you're next!" Edward groaned but reluctantly stayed up there. Alice came and took the remote from me and pressed play. I started cracking up.

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan_

Edward started taking off his shirt. He looked straight at me then got down on his knees and started crawling to me. I giggled and looked over to see Alice cover her eyes.

_And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing_

He got up off his knees and started dancing around. I kept giggling.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk_

Edward started to do a catwalk down through the living room. When he got to the 'end' he did a little turn and winked at me. I blushed.

_I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that_

He took off his imaginary hat and threw it out to his audience.

_I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tushy on the catwalk_

Edward started shaking his butt and I was giggling so hard I didn't think I was ever going to be able to stop. He has a nice butt though.

_I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my_

_'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tushy on the catwalk_

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me_

_And I'm too sexy for this song_

Edward finished and came to sit down beside me. It took everybody a minute to regain themselves. Alice pulled herself together first and said, "Jazzy's turn," then she turned to Edward, "but nothing can beat that." Jasper just chuckled and bent down to kiss her, then she pressed play and Jasper was off.

_Well they encourage your complete cooperation;  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while._

_So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff!  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.  
So give them blood, blood, blood.  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
but it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck. (Why thank you!)_

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough.  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!_

I thought it was a weird song choice for Jasper but he seemed to love singing it. I clapped along with everyone else.

"Bella, would you like to go up to my room?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Sure." I answered. I didn't realize how tired I really was until he asked me that. He picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. I could imagine us doing this after our wedding day. I know it seems like Edward and I are going too quickly but I know that I truly love him, and I hope he loves me just as much. When we got to Edward's room he laid me down on his bed and then laid down beside me. He leaned in and kissed me and I kissed him back. Soon it turned into a full make out session. Now I know why Rosalie and Emmett do it all the time. I could feel this turning into something more. I reached over to Edward and pulled off his shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me.

"Positive," I replied, and we went through with Emmett's dare. I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: What do you think? The songs sang were:**

**Bella- Every time we touch by Cascada**

**Edward- I'm too sexy by Right said Fred**

**Alice- Shoes by Kelly**

**Rosalie- Barbie Girl by Aqua**

**Emmett- Stronger by Kayne West**

**Jasper- Blood by My Chemical Romance**

**Sorry if any of the lyrics were wrong. Don't forget to review!**


	5. Leaving

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! Seriously I didn't even know my story was going to become this liked! I feel so special!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

**Expected the Unexpected**

Chapter 5: Leaving (Two months later)  
  
How could this happen? Edward and I had only had sex one time. I can't believe this. I'm going wake up anytime now and this will all go away. I looked down at the three pregnancy tests that were mocking me with there three pink plus signs. I felt myself crumble to the floor and started bawling. I heard the door open and shut downstairs but that didn't make me move. I didn't care who found out at this point. I had messed up my perfect life.

I heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs, and I immediately recognized them as Emmett's. He's going to kill Edward. Then I heard the bathroom door open.

"Bella I saw the light on and I wanted to ask yo-" I looked up to meet Emmett's now fearful eyes as he bent down to my level, "Bells, honey? What's wrong?" I didn't answer, just nodded my head towards the counter. Emmett looked over there and looked back at me.

"You went through with it didn't you?" He whispered. I merely nodded my head yes.

"Oh my God Bella! I'm so sorry. If I would've kept my big mouth shut..." He kept rambling on and I zoned out. After a few seconds he asked me a question that caught my attention. "Have you told Edward?" I shook my head no and leaned on Emmett as I let all the tears out. "Okay Bella, everything's going to be alright. I promise." I couldn't help but hope he was right. I felt Emmett lay me down on the bed and I heard Charlie come in. "Do you want me to tell Charlie?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes." I squeaked out. I knew that I couldn't face Charlie; I would lose it all over again. I listened as Emmett filed in Charlie in, and the last thing I remember before I succumbed to the darkness was Charlie stroking my hair telling me that everything would be okay.

_"Shhhh. Shh it'll be okay." I heard myself console the little child in my arms._

_"Would you make that kid shut up? I'm trying to study for Pre-cal!" I heard Edward yell._

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm trying my best." I replied._

_"Well obviously your best isn't good enough. Why did I ever want to date you? Let alone have a child with you. You're nothing to me." Edward bellowed at me. Then I heard the child in my arms start screaming._

I woke up with a start and rolled over to turn off my alarm clock. As I lay there all the events of the previous night came flooding back. I remembered driving to the drug store down the street and coming home to an empty house. I remembered all the emotions I felt as I realized that I'm pregnant with Edward's child. Sorrow, fear, depression, and a little bit of happiness for the life growing inside of me. As I thought about my baby my hand immediately flew down to my stomach. I decided I needed to get ready for school. I got up and went to take a shower. The scent of my favorite strawberry shampoo calmed me down immediately. I stayed in the shower as long as I could trying to stall seeing Edward today. I did know that after my dream I couldn't tell Edward. I couldn't take away his lifelong dream of becoming a doctor and saving lives like Carlisle. When I got out I threw my hair up into a messy pony tail and put on a pair of jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and my gray converse. I walked downstairs to get something to eat and saw Charlie and Emmett at the table.

"Hey 'lil sis. How you doing this morning?" Emmett asked me.

"Better than last night." I answered honestly.

"You want me to give you a ride." I knew he was honestly worried about me because he never offers me a ride; he always picks up Rose in the morning.

"No that's okay. I'll just drive my truck, thanks though." I replied.

"No problem." Emmett said stuffing a pop-tart in his mouth.

I turned and started walking out to my truck when I heard Charlie say, "Bella wait. I need to talk to you." Emmett walked by me and gave me a hug on his way out. I turned back to Charlie. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm really disappointed in you. I will help you all that I can but I made you an appointment for a real doctor this afternoon." That got my attention.

"Dad please, don't tell me it's Carlisle. I don't want anyone to know yet!"

"No Bella. It's not Carlisle, her name is Dr. Stevenson. Also when you get home tonight I want you to call Renee. I told her last night, and she wants to know if you want to move down there until you have the baby. Think it over and you can give me an answer tonight." He started to walk out the door to go to work.

"I know what I want to do," I knew I had to do this. For Edward, for my new baby, and for me. "I want to live with Renee."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked me looking doubtful.

"Yes, I'm positive." I answered.

"Alright we'll call her when you get home and set something up for in the morning." Charlie said as he walked out the door. Now I dreaded school even more. I walked out to my truck and started it. It came on with a roar and I got to school with 15 minutes to spare. I looked over and saw Edward leaning against his silver Volvo with Alice bouncing excitedly and talking to him. He looked up when he heard the roar of my truck and smiled his crooked grin at me. I remember that fateful night when we had made this baby and I had claimed that grin as mine. I felt tears gather in my eyes but I forced them back and parked my truck. I saw Edward walking towards me.

"Hello love." He said to me.

"Hey Edward." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. As I looked up into his piercing green eyes I thought of spilling everything right then and there, but the sensible side got to me and I kept the other part of me shut away.

"I'm going to live with Renee." I answered his question.

"What? When? Why?" He asked me, flustered.

"I'm going to live Renee, tomorrow, and because she and Phil have found a house and they want to live in it permanently. He quit baseball and got a job as a salesman." I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh ok," Edward said, he sounded so heartbroken it made me feel even guiltier. "Well, we'll make it through this. I know we will." He leaned down and kissed me with so much passion that this time I couldn't hold in the tears. He broke away from me and said "Don't cry love everything will be ok." Little did he know that I was crying for a different reason than he thought.

**The next morning**

I was standing in the airport surrounded by all of my friends and family. I had already hugged everybody and we were now saying goodbye.

I turned to Alice and Rose first who were both holding onto each other and crying. I had tears rolling down my cheeks too. "Bella I'm going to miss you so much. You're like my sister. I don't know what I'm going to do without you!" Alice sobbed.

"Aw Alice. I'm going to miss you too but you'll have Rose to go shopping with you and you know we'll email each other and talk to each other everyday." I said. She nodded and I opened my arms inviting her in for a hug and she ran into them. For a tiny little pixie she sure is strong. We broke apart and I turned to Rose.

"You know that if you ever need me you can call me! I love you girl!" She said. I laughed and gave her a hug. I walked over to Jasper and he pulled me in for a big hug.

"Jazzy, I'm going to miss your calming presence. I love you like a brother, you know that right?" He chuckled.

"Yes I know that. I'm going to miss you Bella." I looked over at Emmett and saw him pouting.

"Are you replacing me Bella?" He asked me. I walked over and hit him, although I think it hurt me more that it did him. He just picked me up into one of his massive bear hugs.

"Emmett. Can't. Breathe" He let me go.

"Oh, right sorry." He was extra careful of me this morning and last night. It's not like he could squish my baby. I had to laugh at that thought and walked over to Charlie and gave him the biggest hug I could muster up. We had already said goodbye at the house so I slowly walked over to Edward. I knew this one was going to be the hardest.

"Goodbye my love" he said. Even more tears fell and he reached down to wipe them away.

"Don't make it sound like we'll never see each other again." I said.

"I'm sorry love. This is so hard I can't imagine not seeing you everyday."

"I know. I can't either." I said.

_Last Call for flight 183 to Jacksonville, Florida._

I turned out of Edward's comforting embrace to everyone and said "Well looks like I'm off." Rose and Alice burst into fresh tears, and I turned my back and walked to my plane. I was ushered to my seat in 1st class, Renee had insisted on getting me and my baby the best, and sat down. When we were up in the air I looked out my window and realized I was leaving my old life to start a brand new one.

**A/N: Aw, am I the only one who thought that was sad? Review, review, review!**


	6. Twins

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 6: Twins (9 months later)

I was peacefully dreaming about Edward when I woke up to a sharp pain. I sat up carefully and looked down at my bed to see it soaked with some sort of liquid. I knew what this meant. My baby was coming.

"MOM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

After a few minutes my mom sleepily came into my room, "What Bella?" she asked.

"I think it's time," I stated. Her eyes went wide, and she started rambling.

"Okay, okay. Just stay calm. Just stay calm," She said as she ran around my room grabbing my overnight bag as she starts throwing stuff in it. Then a contraction hit.

"Mom. If you don't get me to the damn hospital right this minute I just might..." I trailed of as the pain became unbearable. Mom just gave me a bewildered look and rushed me out of the house and into the car. On the way to the hospital I thought back to the previous nine months.

_~Flashback~_

_It has been 3 months since I found I out I was pregnant, so I am 20 weeks into my pregnancy. You could tell I was pregnant, but I didn't need maternity clothes yet. Mom, Phil, and I were in the car on the way to see Dr. Gilmore for my checkup. When we got there we all sat down in the waiting room but it wasn't long until we were called back. Everyone went through the normal procedure, and when it was time I looked over at the screen to see my little alien baby._

_"Here's the head, Bella." Dr. Gilmore pointed out. She started at the screen and then got a gleeful look on her face. "Oh my goodness, Bella! It looks like there's another one in there."_

_"Wait, what? I'm having twins." I asked, absolutely stunned. One baby was enough, but two? I don't know._

_"That seems to be the case. Also you're having a little boy and a little girl." Dr. Gilmore answered. I beamed with pride. She went through with the rest of the procedure and I thought about what I was going to tell the Cullen's. Hey guys! Yeah remember me? Bella? Yeah well I just wanted to let you know that Edward and I had sex and now I'm having his baby, oh wait, babies. Yeah that would be smart. Over these past 3 months I hadn't had much contact with the Cullen's. Not even Edward. I distanced myself from all of them that way I wouldn't hurt them._

_Dr. Gilmore finished her duties. Then mom, Phil, and I rode back the house in silence._

_**That night**_

_"Hey Emmett." I said over the phone._

_"BELLABEAR!" He shouted so loud that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. In the background I heard Edward say "Is that Bella? Let me talk to her!" I internally groaned and muttered "Good job Em." I heard the phone being handed over and waited for a velvety voice._

_"Hello love." Edward said._

_"Hey Edward!" I said as cheerfully as I could._

_"I miss you." He stated._

_"I miss you too." I said._

_"Why haven't you been calling me? Are you alright?" He asked frantically. No I'm not, I thought._

_"I'm fine, just really busy. I made some new friends."_

_"Oh, really? And what are they like?"_

_"Oh they're really good to me. I've become really close to this one guy though. His name is Jacob and he is really sweet and caring." I told him._

_"Mhmm. Are you replacing me?" He asked me._

_"No of course not! I love you. My heart will always be yours!"_

_"As will mine be yours."_

_"I love you. Tell Alice, Rose, and Jasper I said hi and I miss them." I said._

_"I love you too and will do." He replied. I heard the phone being handed back to Emmett and I waited until he said something, it took him a minute so I assumed he walked into a different room._

_"Okay I can talk now. How did today go?" he asked me._

_"Just fine. You'll never guess what I found out though." I said._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I'm having twins."_

_"No way?!" He bellowed._

_I laughed and answered, "Yes way. A boy and a girl!" I told him excitedly._

_"Well congratulations 'lil sis!" He said._

_"Why thank you. When are you coming to see me?" I asked._

_"Charlie has tickets lined up for this weekend." As he said that I heard Renee call me for dinner._

_"Okay, I guess I'll see you this weekend then!" I said._

_"I guess you will!" He replied, "Tell Renee I said hi."_

_"Will do as long as you tell Charlie I said hey and that I love him."_

_"Alright kido. Love ya, mean it!" I laughed._

_"Love you to Em. Bye."_

_"Bye." He said and we both hung up the phone."_

_~End of flashback~_

We pulled up to the emergency room door and Renee ran inside shouting for someone to get a wheelchair. Despite the pain I had to laugh. She was worrying more than I was. I saw a nurse turn the corner with a wheelchair. I plopped down into it since I couldn't do much more with this humongous belly. The nurse wheeled me to the elevator and just as another contraction came she told me to be calm.

"I am calm." I spit out through between my teeth. I was wheeled into a yellow room and was given a gown and told to change in the bathroom. After I was comfy in my bed hooked up and thoroughly poked and prodded I was finally able to relax.

_~Flashback (7 months pregnant)~_

_This is hell. I am not aloud to get out of bed except go pee and take a shower. I have to have food and water brought to me, and I feel like such a burden because the few friends that I have made here are always with me instead of out having fun._

_"BELLS!" I heard Jake call. Jake had become closest to me and had even come with me to my last appointment._

_"In here." I called back._

_"Well duh!" He said popping his head in the door, "I knew that I was just letting you know I was here." I laughed._

_"Okay Jake thanks for the warning." I said._

_"No problem." He grinned. "How you feeling today?" He asked me._

_I looked him in the eyes and truthfully answered his question, "Like crap. I miss Edward."_

_"I'm telling you, you should call and talk to him." I hadn't talked to any of the Cullen's since I talked to Edward when I called Emmett. I had skillfully avoided all of there calls and had Jake delete all there voicemails and text messages. I knew that if I read or listened to them I would just break down and answer them._

_"You know that's not going to happen." I said._

_~End of Flashback~_

I was pulled out of my memories by Jake storming into my room.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella are you ready?!" Jake asked me. He was squealing like Alice and Rose used to.

"No," I answered honestly.

"Well, honey I think it's a little too late to decide that." I heard Dr. Gilmore say. I looked behind Jake to see her wearing hospital scrubs like Carlisle used to.

"Jacob, do you mind going to get Bella's parents?" She asked him. They knew each other from when Jacob came with me to the checkups.

"No problem." He said and walked out of the room. A few minutes later he walked back in with a worried looking Renee and a bored looking Phil. _How weird_I thought but I put that thought aside as Dr. Gilmore told me to start breathing and get ready for another contraction.

**8 hours later**

After 8 hours of pain, breaking Jake's hand, apologizing profusely, and pushing I had two beautiful babies. Anthony Masen Cullen was born first, followed closely by Jasey Rae Cullen. I looked down at my babies and couldn't believe how beautiful they were. Anthony had his father's prominent green eyes and my brown hair. Jasey had my brown eyes and her fathers bronze colored hair. They looked more like baby dolls then newborns.

"There beautiful Bella," Jake said to me.

"I can't believe they're mine." I whispered. I didn't want to wake them. A few minutes later I fell asleep with my babies in my arms. I dreamt of Edward and I living the perfect lives with our babies.

**A/N: Awww! Bella's a mommy! Review, review, review!**


	7. Missing You

**A/N: Hey guys! One thing to clear up Bella and Edward are actually 15. I know its young but go along with it please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 7: Missing You

I looked down at Anthony and Jasey both sleeping peacefully in my arms. They are the most well behaved babies I have ever known. They hardly ever cried and I was completely in love with them all ready. Today was a day I was really excited about. Emmett and Charlie were supposed to arrive later, Emmett had come to see me a bunch of times but this was the first time Charlie was coming. I got up after getting 5 hours of sleep. I had to only get up twice in the night to feed my babies. I took a long shower that was interrupted by Jasey crying which woke up Anthony. I got out and quickly threw on some Sophie shorts and a camisole until I could finish getting ready later. I walked into their room with two bottles in hand and let Jasey and Anthony finish them down to the last drop. I laid them back down into the crib and watched as Anthony unconsciously grabbed his sisters' hand, and I couldn't help but hope that those two would be as close as Emmett and I are. I think they will be.

I went to blow dry my hair but on the way there I tripped on the rug in the hallway. I felt a pair of arms grab my waist, and when I regained my balance I turned around to see Phil with a creepy smirk on his face.

"Better be careful Bella. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" He asked me. I just shook my head creped out as he walked away chuckling. I felt a shiver go down my back as I walked back to the bathroom.

Within 15 minutes I had my hair dried and I was dressed in my favorite purple shirt and my black shorts. I heard a knock on my bedroom door and looked over to see Renee walk in.

"Your brother should be here any minute now," she told me.

"Okay," I said, "I can't wait until he gets here! I want to show him his niece and nephew." Just as I said that I heard the doorbell ring. I squealed and ran to the door.

"Emmett!" I yelled. "I can't believe your here. I've missed you so much." He picked me up in one of his famous bear hugs and spun me around.

"I missed you Bells!" I looked behind him to see Charlie standing there. He looked awkward and out of place, but what do you expect this happens to be his ex-wife's house.

"I missed you to Emmett!" I laughed. I told them to come inside and make themselves at home. They did so and I walked to Charlie and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you dad," I stated.

He hugged me back and said "Missed you too kido."

"Well I believe I have some people I want you two to meet. Hang on I'll be right back." I said as I walked back into my bedroom to get my two sleeping babies. I walked back into the living room with Jasey in my left arm and Anthony in my right.

"Charlie, Emmett. I would like you to meet your two newest relatives." I said with a big, motherly smile on my face. I raised my left arm a tiny bit, "This is Jasey Rae," I paused to raise my right arm a little and then continued, "and this is Anthony Mason."

"Awwwwwww!" Emmett whispered, not wanting to wake the babies. I looked at over to Charlie and he seemed to be frozen in place.

"They're beautiful Bella," He finally said after a minute or so.

"Would you like to hold one of them?" I asked them.

"I wanna hold Jasey!" Emmett whispered again. I laughed and handed him Jasey and then walked to Charlie and let him hold Anthony.

"They have to be the best-behaved children in the world." I heard Renee say as she walked in with Phil trailing behind her. "They hardly ever wake up in the night and Bella never complains." Renee bragged. I smiled at her and an idea popped in my head.

"Hey, Mom, do you think you can watch the babies tonight?"

She hesitated for a minute and finally said, "I don't see why I couldn't. Phil and I could watch them if you would like to take Emmett and Charlie out tonight."

Charlie spoke up, "Actually if you don't mind I have an old friend that lives here with his wife and children and I was planning on going to see him so Emmett and Bella can go out together if they want to."

"Sweet! Quality time with my baby sister!" Emmett said. I looked over at the clock and it said 2:00 pm.

"Yeah sure Charlie that's fine, I-" I was cut off by the door opening and then Jake yelling.

"Bella! I came to see my babies!" He yelled as he walked into the living room. He spotted Charlie and Emmett and said "Well, well, well if it isn't the great Charlie and Emmett Swan. How y'all doin'?" He asked with a big grin on his face.

"Well were just fine, but do you mind me asking who you are?" Charlie looked confused.

"This is my good friend Jacob Black." I stepped in.

"No?!" Charlie said, completely surprised. "When did you get so big?" I did have to give it to him, Jake was quite muscular but he wasn't as big as Emmett.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me your dad was Charlie?"

"Well excuse me; I didn't know I was supposed to." I snapped. "How exactly do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Bella, this is Billy Black's son. The one who you used to make mud pies on the beach with."

"No way!" I said as realization hit me and I started laughing. "How in the world did we not figure that out?" I asked Jacob. He shrugged his shoulders and made a face that sent me into a fit of giggles. I looked around and didn't see Renee and Phil; they must have gone back to what they were doing before. _Whatever,_I thought. Emmett, Charlie, Jacob, and I sat down and talked for a few hours and after Charlie declared he wanted to go see the Black's. I found Renee and Phil in the kitchen cooking dinner together and told them Emmett and I was leaving. I walked to the door with the three guys following me and I put on my black rainbows.

I turned to Emmett, "Ready?" I asked

"You bet!" Emmett boomed. I laughed and walked out of the door and to Emmett's massive jeep. We drove to a little Italian restaurant on the outskirts of town and got a table for 2. After we had ordered our food and drinks Emmett looked at me very seriously.

"He thinks he did something wrong you know?" He stated, I knew exactly what he was talking about but I decided to play dumb.

"Who?" I asked.

"Don't give me that Bella. You know who."

"I know but I can't talk to him. I miss him you know but I don't want to ruin his future."

"Bella, he's nothing but a zombie around home. You know I think of him the same way I do you and I can't stand to see him that way. All he does is eat, sleep, and breathe. He won't talk to anyone. He misses you so much, everyone does." Emmett said, by this time our food had come out. I ate my chicken alfredo in silence and listen to Emmett tell me about Forks and about what had been going on around there. When we were finished, and after some arguing Emmett paid the bill. We rode in silence until I got a call from Charlie asking if we could come pick him up since he rode over there with Jacob. We got to the Black's house and Jacob, Billy, and Charlie were outside waiting for us. Charlie came and got in the car while Billy went back inside.

"Jacob wants to talk to you." Charlie told me.

"Ok I'll be right back." I told him. I walked over to Jacob.

"Hey Bells." He started, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me in two weeks." He said, "Just as friends." He added. I laughed at him.

"Sure Jake I'll go."

"Awesome, see you around."

"Bye Jake." I said as I walked away. When we got home Renee had my babies asleep and I decided to go onto bed. I made sure to get a hug from Emmett and Charlie and went upstairs to get ready. I washed my face and put on my favorite pair of sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. I was just about to go to sleep when I heard my phone ring. I saw I had a new voicemail. I decided to take my chances and listen to it.

"Bella." I heard my favorite velvet voice fill my ears. "What did I do? Why aren't you answering my calls or texts? I'm worried about you. Please let me know that you're alright. I love you." I turned my phone off and went laid back down but this time I had tears rolling down my face as I succumbed to the darkness.

**A/N: Aw poor Bella! I hope you like! Don't forget to review! **


	8. The Party

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 8: The Party (Two weeks later)

It's Saturday night and tonight is the night of the party. I only agreed to go with Jacob because I knew I needed to be more social with people my age now that I've had my babies. Charlie and Emmett ended up staying here longer that I thought so Charlie agreed to help me out, and Renee said I could go if Emmett went with me. Right now I'm upstairs in my room deciding what to wear. I had straightened my hair and put on a pair of dark skinny jeans and an aqua shirt with and a cute black vest. I slipped on my favorite pair of black flats and headed downstairs to meet Emmett and Jake.

"Lookin' sexy Bellsey!" Emmett hollered. I laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir," I curtsied. Emmett chuckled and I followed him and Jake (who had become good friends) out to the car. We drove to the party with Emmett's stereo blasting the whole way. When we got there the party seemed to be in full blast. There were cars all up and down the street and you could hear the music a mile away. We walked in and I saw very few people I knew. Most of them looked to be older than me. I spotted Ashleigh and Star, two of my friends and I went over to say hi.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" I asked them. They had two red cups in their hands; no doubt they were filled with beer.

"Oh nothing much. Just checking out that senior over there." She pointed to a blonde headed guy, he was good looking. "His name is James."

"Mhmm." I mumbled. I try not to look at guys much because I'm still with Edward, I think. The girls squealed and turned around.

"He's coming this way! Act natural." Their definition of natural was sticking their butt and boobs almost all the way to New York. I just kept looking around.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" James said looking at me. Star and Ashleigh gave me death glares.

"Hi I'm Bella." I introduced myself.

"James." He said. "Would you like to dance?" He asked me. I figured it wouldn't hurt to dance with one guy.

"Sure." I answered. James walked me to the dance floor and started dancing. The song Welcome to the World by Kevin Rudolph ft. Rick Ross came on and I started swaying my hips to the beat.

_Welcome to the world, welcome to the world_

_You got your pop star, ill be your rock star  
When its a suicide, you call it superstar  
Check out the forecast, predictions wont stop  
You get your fifteen, and then they take the spot_

_Lets go, lets go  
And then you're ready to go  
Lets go lets go  
Cause its the end of the show  
Lets go lets go  
So just get ready to go  
Lets go lets go  
Lets go lets go_

_All the time that you were gone,  
I thought about how things went wrong  
Now you're coming down to earth  
Ok, hello, welcome to the world_

_She saw the bright lights  
She caught the fever  
She got contagious  
She never leave it  
So no more time spent  
And no more free shit  
In fact this free ride has reached its destination_

_Lets go, lets go  
And then you're ready to go  
Lets go lets go  
Cause its the end of the show  
Lets go lets go  
And when its over, you'll know  
Lets go lets go  
Lets go lets go_

_All the time that you were gone,  
I thought about how things went wrong  
Now you're coming down to earth  
Ok, hello, (welcome to my world) welcome to the world_

_life's a tour, I'm so sure  
the ex will come before you exit girl  
no more games, I confess  
far from lane I'm just so fresh  
while cubit lee(?), its the big boss  
you get on the block, Mr. Rudolf  
Kevin! 2 stars, hold your applause  
Hold it down to yalls all guitars  
Half my life I sacrifice  
But I only came to party tonight  
New chicks, get my drinks up  
Every weekend we can link up  
New rings, with the big cuts  
Only be the best sport, get your mix up  
I took my time she love me, me such  
When she closes her eyes its what she thinks of  
Boss_

_All the time that you were gone,  
I thought about how things went wrong  
Now you're coming down to earth  
Ok, hello, welcome to the world_

_Welcome to the world, welcome to the world, welcome to the world, welcome to the world_

When the song ended James and I were the only ones on the dance floor, everyone else was crowded around it watching us. I heard Emmett and Jake whooping and hollering. I didn't know I could dance, but it was fun.

"Would you like to get something to drink?" James asked me.

"Sure, I'll take whatever they've got." I felt like going all out. Why not have some fun? James came back a few minutes later with one of those all too familiar red cups and I downed it within a few seconds. It gave me a small tingling sensation and the goody-two-shoes side of me told me I should get out of here before I did something bad, but I didn't listen to it. I probably should have.

**2 hours later**

Two hours later and more than 7 drinks I was no longer thinking straight.

I saw Emmett walking towards me and he looked furious. "Emmmmmmmyyyy! I l-love you! You're the bestest big brother ever!" I went into a fit of giggles.

"Were leaving." He stated, still furious.

"But I don't wanna go!" I resisted.

"Oh you're coming with me."

"Nooooo I'm not." I laughed. I walked over to James and stood behind him. He chuckled at me and went to talk to Emmett. I listened in on their conversation.

"Hey man. I'll make sure she gets home safely." James said.

"Fine but I'm not leaving until she does, and I'm going to follow you home."

"Ok that's fine." James walked back towards me and Emmett walked back outside.

**15 minutes later**

I walked outside to try and find Emmett. I saw him sitting on the front porch steps talking to a guy I recognized as the quarterback of the high school football team.

"Emmy!" I called. He looked up at me and walked me over to the other die of the porch.

"Bella, how could you be so irresponsible?" He asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you have two children at home and you are out getting drunk at a party were you know absolutely no one. I didn't tag you as that kind of girl and I know mom and dad raised you better than that." When he finished I was sobered up, well not completely, just enough to yell at him.

"Emmett, do you know the hell it is to go through a teenage pregnancy? Everyone stares at you like your some kind of freakin' alien and it sucks! It makes you feel like crap and I haven't been able to do anything fun for months!" I ranted.

"Well if you wouldn't have had sex it wouldn't have happened!" He retorted. That one really hit me.

"Yeah, well if you wouldn't have dared us we wouldn't have!" I yelled right back.

**EmPOV**

"Yeah, well if you wouldn't have dared us we wouldn't have!" Bella yelled at me.

"Don't put your mistakes on me." I said and I turned and walked to my car. Jacob was asleep in the back seat so I drove him home first. When I got home everyone was asleep thank goodness. If they knew I had come home without Bella I would be dead. She made me so mad I couldn't stand it! I was just trying to look after her. I took off my shirt and pants and hit the sack. I fell asleep, but not before I heard the sirens going down the street. I was in a deep sleep when I woken up by a distraught Renee.

"Emmett get dressed, there's been an accident."

**A/N: Oh first cliffhanger! Just to let you know there is going to be a lot of Emmett POV for a little while. Review and I'll update faster!**


	9. Accident

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 9: Accident

_Previously:_

_"Don't put your mistakes on me." I said and I turned and walked to my car. Jacob was asleep in the back seat so I drove him home first. When I got home everyone was asleep thank goodness. If they knew I had come home without Bella I would be dead. She made me so mad I couldn't stand it! I was just trying to look after her. I took off my shirt and pants and hit the sack. I fell asleep, but not before I heard the sirens going down the street. I was in a deep sleep when I woken up by a distraught Renee._

_"Emmett get dressed, there's been an accident."_

**EmPOV**

"What?!" I asked. "Who?" I whispered I didn't want to hear the answer.

"It's Bella. Now throw on some clothes and meet us downstairs." As Renee walked out I threw on the clothes from the party. I couldn't believe it. Charlie drove us to the hospital in record breaking time. When we got there I was out of the car and in the door within 5 seconds.

"Bella, Isabella Swan! Where is she?" I yelled at the receptionist. My only thought was _I have to find her, I have to help her._

"Sir if you would take a seat we will have someone with you in a second." Renee with the babies, Charlie, and Phil rushed in behind me.

"Bull, tell me where she is." I bellowed.

"Emmett!" Charlie yelled, "Go sit down with your mother and Phil I'll handle this." I walked away pissed as hell. No way was I going to sit here and do nothing. I had to protect my baby sister. I walked outside to get some fresh air. When I got outside I leaned against the wall and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jacob's number. He answered on the 5th ring.

"Emmett what the hell? It's 4 in the morning. What's wrong?" He asked sounding irritated.

"It's Bella, there was an accident." I told him.

"I'm on my way." I closed my phone and slid down the wall. She has to be ok. I couldn't live with myself if she isn't. I wish I would have stayed with her; I wish I would have forced her to come with me; I wish I never would have agreed to go to that party. I wish, I wish, I wish...I wish would never get me anywhere. Five minutes later I heard a car screech through and then I heard a door slam. I looked over to see Jacob walking towards me and I stood up.

"Where is she?" He asked me, he has a crazy look on his face. I point to the doors and he starts to walk towards them but stopped and turns back around, "You coming?" He asked me.

"In a minute. I have a call to make." I answered and Jacob turns back around and walks inside. I dial the number and put the phone up to my ear as it started ringing.

**BPOV (after the fight with Emmett)**

"Don't put your mistakes on me." Emmett said and turns his back on me. I watch as he gets in his car and drives off. He pissed me off so bad! He is way too over protective. I love him and all but I don't need him hovering over me. I spot James and walked over to him.

"Jamesey! I think I should go home." I said. I'm beginning to feel sick.

"Alright let's get you to the car.." He said as he picks me up. He leads me out to the car and puts me in the passenger's seat. We have a 15 minute drive and 5 minutes into it I feel like I seriously have to puke.

"Jaaames." I groaned. "I feel sick." He chuckles at me and I swat his arm. He pulls over to the side of the road and I fall out of the car and start puking my guts out. After about 5 minutes I feel as if I can make it home. I climb back into the car and James drives on. I look down at the speed-o-meter and it says 80 miles per hour!

"James, slow down!" I yell at him, he looks at me annoyed.

"I always drive fast; we'll be fine I promise," he tells me. He seems mad at me so I kept my mouth shut and look out the window. I have the worst headache ever. I watch the light turn red as we approached an intersection; James isn't slowing down, and I already knew we aren't stopping. I see the lights come across his face and suddenly he is brighter and brighter. I don't remember anything but that light, it is so strong as it spills over my shoulders and lit up his face, and how scared his face looks as something big and loud hits my door, sending glass shattering all across me, little sparks catching the light like diamonds as they fell, with me, into the dark.

**EmPOV**

"Hello?" I heard him ask groggily.

"Hey Edward. It's Emmett." I told him.

"What do you want Emmett? Its almost 5 in the morning!" He says.

"There's been an accident."

"Who?!" He asked me, fully awake now.

"Bella. I haven't talked to any doctors or anything so I don't know if she's okay or if she's..." I trail off; I don't want to think of my baby sister leaving me.

"Emmett! Don't say that! She'll be fine! I can get a plane ticket and be down there this afternoon." He said.

"No, don't do that!" I said. I don't know if Bella is ready for him to know yet. I had to do one thing for her. If I couldn't protect her I could fulfill her wishes. "I'm sure she will be fine. I'll let you know if I find out something."

"The minute you find out anything you call me!" He said.

"I will do Edward. Oh and can you tell everyone else for me?"

"Yes, bye." Edward hung up. I walk back. I noticed no one had the babies.

"Where are Jasey and Anthony?" I asked Renee.

"One of the nurses told me I could take them to one nursery. I should go check on them." She ran off in the direction of what I assumed to be the nursery. I sat down in a chair next to the window. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. A few minutes later I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to see Charlie beside me.

"Hey, son."

"Hey Dad. She's going to be okay, right?"

"I sure hope so. Emmett can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." I already know what's coming.

"Why didn't you bring Bella home?" He asked me.

I looked at him and truthfully answered, "We had a fight." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "The last thing I told her was for her not to put her mistakes on me. I shouldn't have walked away. I should have stayed there with her that way I could have brought her home, and she would be okay." By the time I finished I was standing up and yelling.

"Emmett, sit down." Charlie said, I complied and he continued. "Emmett, you can't blame yourself. Yes I agree you should have stayed there with her but the past is the past and we can't change what has happened. We just have to hope for the best." Charlie told me as Renee walked back into the waiting room. I couldn't contain myself and I started crying. I didn't care who saw me, I just needed to grieve for my sister.

"She has to be okay, she has to be." I said.

"And she will be. Everything is going to be okay Emmett." Charlie said and pulls me into a fatherly hug. I calm myself down and when I looked up I see a doctor walking towards us.

Charlie stood up, "How is she?" He asked the doctor.

"She's stable, but we had to revive her, a number of times. She has a broken leg, a few broken ribs, and she is also in a coma. I'm not sure when she will wake up but we will hope for the best."

"Thank you sir." Charlie said.

"Can we see her?" I asked. I need to see her. The doctor nods and leads us to her room. He leaves us in the hallway after telling us that only two at a time could go in.

"Mom. Dad. You go first." They nod and walk in. I lean against the wall and think back to what the doctor said. He said they had to revive her. I have been in enough health classes to know what that means. It means that she actually died and they brought her back. It means she had been dead at one point in time. I look to my left and see Jacob; he seems to be deep in thought. I look over to my right and see Phil who looked worried. I was about to say something when I hear the door open and see Renee come running out, sobbing and gasping for air. Phil grabs her into a tight hug and she sobs into his shirt. He nods for me to go in. I brace myself and walk into the room. I do not like what I see. Charlie was in a chair beside Bella's bed with tears streaming down his face.. I look at Bella and gasp. There isn't a place, on the parts of her body that I could see, that isn't bruised. I rush over to her bed and take a hold of her left hand. Charlie has her right one.

"Bella, I am so so so sorry. I will never forgive myself for leaving you last night. If I would have just stayed with you, this never would have happened!"

I stay in her room for another 10 minutes, mumbling things like, "Wake up we need you," and, "I love you little sis". I can't sit here and look at her this way so when Charlie gets up I do too. We walk back outside and I tell Jacob to go in. I know I have to get out of there, away from that hospital, and fast. I walk outside and I feel the anger rising in me.

"Man, that chick is so hot! I hope she's ok but the wreck totaled my car! Life is so unfair." I turn around to see James and some guy I don't know. James has a cast on his arm. I step out into their pathway.

"Life is unfair?" I growl. "Where do _you_ get off saying that when my sister is lying in there," I pointed back inside "fighting for her life?" He looked scared. Good. "She has children that she can't take care of because you ran that red light. She has family that loves her, and now might lose her because of you, you son of a bitch."

"Well it ain't my fault your sister's a hoar." That did it. I punch him in the face as hard as I could. He falls backwards and gives a pitiful attempt at hitting me back.

"Next time you want to call my sister a hoar, I'll do more than that," I said, and I furiously walk back into the hospital. Everyone is gathered outside of Bella's door. There isn't a dry eye and they are holding each other for support. I walk past them and into Bella's room.

"Bells," I whisper with tears rolling down my face. "You have to wake up."

**A/N: AWW! Poor Emmett, poor Bella. Is she going to wake up? Find out next chapter, review and I'll update faster!** **Also if you recognize the crash part in Bella's POV I got it out of****Someone Like You****by****Sarah Dessen. It's an amazing book. I suggest you go read it. But, not before you review!**


	10. Hoping

**A/N: First of all I want to thank you for reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 10: Hoping (Two weeks later)

_Previously:_

_Everyone is gathered outside of Bella's door. There isn't a dry eye and they are holding each other for support. I walk past them and into Bella's room._

"_Bells," I whisper with tears rolling down my face. "You have to wake up."_

These past two weeks have been hell. Bella still hasn't woke up despite our many attempts of begging, and I am genially worried that I will never see her awake again. _No,_I scold myself _you can't think like that; she's going to be fine._ We have a routine by now. In the morning I get up at about 8 am (since I have never really been a late sleeper) and I take the morning shift of sitting by Bella's bed and watching nurses flutter around the room every once and a while until about 1. When it is time for me to leave I kiss my baby sister's forehead and beg her one last time to wake up. Renee and Phil normally walk in right as I am leaving. They stay with her until 6, which is when Jacob comes, and he'll stay with her until visiting hours are over at 9. Charlie has gone back to Forks and is coming down on the weekends.

It's strange seeing my sister the way she is. It looks like she's asleep; most of her bruises are turning a weird yellow color so she is getting back to looking normal. On this particular morning I'm on my way to the hospital when I hear my phone ring. **(A/N: Smother Me- The Used)**

_I found my place in the world  
Could stare at your face for the rest of  
my days  
Now I can breathe, turn my insides out  
and smother me  
Warm and alive I'm all over you  
Would you smother me?_

I quickly recognize this as Rosalie's ring tone. I pick up my phone, flip it open, and put it to my ear.

"Hey baby." I say.

"Hey Emmett. Are you on your way to the hospital?"

"Yes." I answer quickly.

"Okay. I was just checking in on you." She tells me. This is why I love Rose. She's always calling for the smallest things because she knows it comforts me.

"I'm fine Rose. I love you." I say.

"I love you too." She said, "Has there been any change at all?"

"No but I'm hoping today is the day." I answer truthfully. In reality I have hoped everyday is the day.

"We all are. I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll come home as soon as Bella's okay. I promise."

"Okay. I've got to go. Give her a kiss for me?" Rose asks,

"Will do. I love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and soon the silence becomes overpowering. I reach up and grabbed a random CD out of my CD holder on my sun visor. I stick it in the slot and listen as the music fills the car.**  
**

_Tired of always saying sorry  
It's just another fighting story  
And I can barely walk a straight line  
I'm tired of learning life the hard way  
I wish that being strong was easy  
But I want it more this time_

_I was wrong. It's hard to say  
At least I learned from my mistakes  
I would change everything_

_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all that I'm needing and  
Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again_

_I was such a fool to hurt you  
Cause you're the one I always turn to  
When I'm going out of my mind  
I just bite the hand that feeds me  
Instead of loving ones that need me  
But I want it more this time  
I was wrong. It's hard to say  
At least I learn from my mistakes  
I would change everything_

_Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all that I'm needing and  
Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again_

_I pray that you'll see what I've become  
I would give it all away to right all the wrongs I have done  
I don't wanna fall for the same mistakes again  
What's it going to take for this misery to end?_

_Anything I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would change everything  
Cause I can't wait for the day  
When finally I can say and you'll believe it  
I can change and now I mean it  
And I will fight for a way  
To make up for the mess that I've been leaving  
A second chance is all that I'm needing and  
Anything. I can do. Just to make it up to you  
I would do anything  
I'm dying to live again_

I can't believe how this song portrays some of my emotions so very well. I can't wait for the day Bella wakes up, and I knew that she expects my apology. I will most definitely fight to make up for the mess I made, I would do anything for Bella to make it up to her, and lastly I'm dying to live again, life without worrying about Bella, or just live knowing that she's okay. I love her with all my heart she is my little sister after all. I would run to the ends of the Earth and back for her.

While I am deep in thought I pull up to the hospital. I walked in and pass the nurse, Becky, who I had come to know over the last few weeks, at the desk. I waved and keep on walking to Bella's room. Another Nurse, Macy, is checking on Bella's vitals.

"How is she today?"

"Her vitals are good. Just hope for the best." I nod as she walks out of the room. I take Bella's hand and start to remember back to that night. I can't believe I had been so stupid. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called.

"Emmett?" It was...

**A/ N: Ohhhh! Who's it going to be? Review and I'll update faster so you can find out! **

**~Kayla**


	11. Waking Up

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! So many of you that reviewed wanted it to be Edward and some guessed it was Bella waking up. Read and found out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_I pull up to the hospital. I walked in and pass the nurse, Becky, who I had come to know over the last few weeks, at the desk. I waved and keep on walking to Bella's room. Another Nurse, Macy, is checking on Bella's vitals._

_"How is she today?"_

_"Her vitals are good. Just hope for the best." I nod as she walks out of the room. I take Bella's hand and start to remember back to that night. I can't believe I had been so stupid. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called._

_"Emmett?" It was..._

"Emmett?" It is Renee. She has a pair of sleeping twins in her arms.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I brought you some lunch." She said, and I notice the white bag in her hands. I look over at the clock and see that it's 12:35 p.m. Time just flew by. I stand up and go to take food from her arms. She starts to walk out but suddenly I don't want to be alone.

"You could stay you know. I'm sure I won't be able to eat all of this," I said pointing to the bag, "and I'm sure that by the time we finish Phil will be getting here."

"Oh. Phil isn't coming today. He has to work." I could tell she was lying. "But I would love to stay. Just let me go drop the twins off at the nursery."

"Okay." I take out all of the stuff and sit it on the table in the room. Within a few minutes Renee returns, without the twins. She sits down across from me, and we both started picking at the food. It's a few minutes before either of us bother to speak.

"So why did Phil really not come?" I asked her.

"What?" She asked me.

"You can't fool me mom. I know you too well. Now what is the real reason why Phil isn't coming?"

She takes a few breaths and then shrugs her shoulders. "He said that he gets bored in here that he would rather work because he really never did get to know Bella." I nod and act like I understood, even though I really didn't.. How could you not love Bella? She was a sweet, caring person, and a great sister. After a few more minutes of silence I stand up and throw away the trash. I walk over to Bella, kiss her forehead (for Rose), and make another attempt at getting her to wake up.

I start to walk out, but before I can I hear Renee whisper "Don't go." For a minute I thought I had heard her wrong, but I go back and take the vacant chair beside her, pick up Bella's hand, and pulled her into a hug. We both sob freely.

"Emmett?" I hear, "Is that you?" I turn around quickly because I know that voice anywhere.

"BELLS! You're awake!" I reach over to her to give her a hug, but before I succeed Bells starts talking.

"Emmett," she tells me in that harsh tone of hers; I have a feeling I know where this is going. "I'm furious with you. Why did you leave me?" Bella pauses for a second like she wants me to answer her, but then she continues. "Don't answer that! You knew I just wanted to have a little fun, you knew I needed to have fun for once, and you knew you weren't getting your way so you left me. It wasn't hurting me to have a little fun, and it wouldn't have killed you to stay with me until I was ready to leave. It all comes back to this, it wasn't what you wanted. Get this through your head; the world doesn't revolve around you!" That is all I can take I turn my back to Bella and Renee and head to the door. She hates me, my little sister hates me. By the time I get to my jeep tears are streaming down my face. When I get to the house I pull out my phone and dial Rose's number.

"Hello?" I heard her beautiful voice.

"Hey Rose." I said I flinch at my own voice.

"Emmett, what's the matter? Is it Bella? Is she okay?" She asks me.

"She's fine," I say, "Actually she's better than fine. She's awake."

"Oh, Emmett that's great!" She exclaim. "_What's great?!"_I hear Alice say in the background, and Rose quickly fills her in. "Why do you sound upset then?"

"She hates me." I say.

"What? Why?" I hadn't told Rose the details of that night, and I figured that now would be a good of time as any. I filled her in and when I was finished she didn't say anything.

"Rose?"

"Okay so let me get this straight," She states, "You took Bella and her friend to a party at which she proceeded to get drunk, dance with this James guy, and has him bring her home after you left her there because you got in a fight?" I hear Alice gasp in the background.

"Yes." I answer. I'm deathly afraid of her reaction. After a few minutes she answers.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry. I can see where you're coming from, but I can also see Bella's side too. She was under a lot of stress, and you were just looking out for her."

"Thanks Rosie."

"I love you Emmett."She said.

"Love you too Rose." I hung up the phone, but didn't put it down. I dial the airport's number.

"Hello, you have reached the Jacksonville Airlines. How may I help you?" **(A/n: Totally made up. Obviously lol)**

"Yes. What's your earliest flight to Forks, Washington?" I ask.

"I have one for tomorrow at 12 noon or one for the next day at 8:30 am." I think this over and I figure I would give myself one more day to make up with Bella and if it doesn't work well then at least I have a back up plan.

"Okay thanks." I hang up my phone and I lay down on my bed in the spare room. I quickly fall asleep.

**2 hours later**

I wake up from a dreamless sleep and look over at the clock seeing that it is 3:28. I figure I might as well try to go make up with Bella. I run downstairs and go outside to the jeep. I get in and turn the music up on full blast. I don't know if Jacob has heard the news or not so I drive by his house. I find him working on a motorcycle in the garage.

"Hey Jake." I call. He looks up and sees me there.

"Hey Emmett. What's up?" He says.

"Bella's awake." I stated.

"No way?! That's awesome! Why aren't you at the hospital?"

"She didn't want me there. I was on my way there to try and talk to her. You want to tag along."

"Sure let me go get cleaned up." He runs back into his house, and I walk back to my jeep. About five minutes later he comes out clean and has on new clothes. He climbs into the passenger's seat and we are off. When we get to the hospital Jake runs in, and I park the car. I walk in and go to Bella's room. Renee and Phil are outside and Jake is in Bella's room. He is laughing at something she's saying so I figure I would let them talk, and I would wait for him to leave. I lean against the wall and see Renee watching me.

"What?" I ask.

"She didn't mean it Emmett. I'm sure it will all blow over."

"Yeah, okay." I said. A few minutes later I remember the plane ticket. "Oh, yeah, um, I got a plane ticket back to Forks."

"Oh, okay. When?" Renee asks.

"The day after tomorrow." I answer.

"Oh. Well I'm going to miss having you here."

"I'm going to miss being here but I'll come and visit. You know that."

"I know." She says. She sounds hurt so I pull her into a hug. A few minutes later Jacob walks out and nods for me to go in. I brace myself and open the door.

**A/N: Aw, Emmett can't catch a break. :( Some of you want me to bring Edward back in and trust me he'll be back soon, 2 or 3 chapters. I promise! I'm going to give my friend Heather credit for the scene when Bella woke up cause I just wasn't getting it right. Review, please!**


	12. Moving Back

**A/N: EK! I can not believe I have 100 reviews! Yall are awesome! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I went to Cherokee with my parents and didn't have access to a computer :( but I did get this freakin huge ice cream cone! Woot woot! Okay so I am changing the summary at the beginning because I think Bella's been through enough and I want to bring Edward back! Here's the changed summary:**

**Full summary: Edward and Bella have been best friends for years, 15 to be exact. But one night after they are both dared by a 17 year old Emmett to lose their virginity they take their friendship a little further. What happens when Bella finds out that she's 15 and pregnant with Edward's child? She moves to Arizona with Renee without telling anyone but her big brother Emmett and her dad Charlie why. But when something bad happens and Bella decides she has enough and moves back to Forks. What will she tell Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme?**

**That better? Lol On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all but the twins! =D**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 12 (EmPOV)

_Previously:_

_A few minutes later Jacob walks out and nods for me to go in. I brace myself and open the door._

I walked over to Bella's bed and sat in the chair while she was watching me, scratch that, glaring at me.

After a few seconds of silence I start my apology, "Look Bella. I was just trying to look out for you. I didn't want you to get hurt, I didn't want Jasey and Anthony having to grow up without a mother and not knowing there father." She looked alarmed. "No, I didn't tell Edward. I tried to fulfill one of your wishes but back to what I was saying. I didn't watch over you well enough, I didn't do what Renee and Charlie wanted me to do because by the time I found you, you were already drunk. I should have stopped you and I didn't want it to get any worse so I tried to get you to come with me but you had to be stubborn and James promised to get you home safe, but obviously I shouldn't have trusted him. Then when you said if I wouldn't have dared you, and I thought back to that night and knew I never should have said anything, but I did and we can't change the past. I'm so sorry Bella and I hope you will be able to forgive me in the near future." By the time I finish Bella has tears running down her face.

"I forgive you. I just hope that you can forgive me for my stupid actions."

"Of course I can forgive you Bella! You were forgiven a long time ago." She starts crying even harder and I pull her into a tight hug. I have my sister back.

**BPOV (2 hours later)**

Emmett and I have made up and nothing makes me happier. Charlie flies in as soon as he gets the news I'm awake and everybody is here with me now. I really hate hospitals, they give me the creeps but it isn't as bad as it was back when I was little. I had been in the hospital too many times; even if it was just in the Emergency Room. I have already gotten two lectures from Renee and Charlie and I am grounded until the end of the century. I'm not aloud to leave the house unless it is for school which wouldn't be long because it is over in about a week and I probably won't be there anyway. If I wanted become a senior I had to make up all my missed work over the summer. The school had extended my time after they heard what had happened. That's the one good thing that had come out of this whole shebang. I hear Emmett's phone ringing. It's Rosalie's ring tone, and he steps out to answer it. A few minutes later he comes back in and holds the phone out to me.

"Rose wants to talk to you." He says. I hesitantly put the phone up to my ear.

"BELLA!" Rose screeches. "I'm so glad your okay!" I laugh.

"I'm better now Rose." She sounds like she's crying. So many tears. "Oh Rose don't cry, I'll be okay."

"I k-know. I-it's just t-that w-we almost l-l-lost you!" She blubbered.

"Yes, almost, but you didn't. I won't let that happen." I'm getting weird looks from the people in the room so I shoo them out with my hand while Rose kept on crying. I could vaguely hear Alice comforting her on the other end. I heard the phone being shifted.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again missy!" Alice said. I laughed again.

"I promise!"

"Okay Rose wants to talk to you again."

"Okay." I said.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said.

"Why are you apologizing Rose? You shouldn't be apologizing, I should. I shouldn't have done that, any of it. In fact if I would have stayed in Forks it wouldn't have happened."

"I agree but we change what has happened."

"No we can't." I agreed.

"Hey Edward wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I brace myself for that perfect velvety voice.

"Hello love." He sounds mad. I don't blame him.

"Hey Edward." There is an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Bella...." He whispers. That's enough to make the tears start.

"Edward. I'm so sorry."

"I haven't talked to you in months and then one night I get a call from Emmett saying there was an accident. I thought I had lost you for good."

"But you didn't I'm still here and I always will be as long as I can keep it that way."

"Was I not good enough?" He asks.

"No! It's not like that!" I yell so loud that Emmett's head pops up in the window and I see him mouth 'you ok?' I nodded and kept talking. "I love you with all my heart." I say fingering my necklace he gave me on my birthday. It had lasted through everything, just like my love for Edward. "I will always love you."

"Then why did you feel the need to go to that party?"

"I wanted to have some fun. Things have been hard lately."

"Things like what?" He asks me skeptical. It took me a minute to answer and when I finally answered him you could tell I was lying.

"Just things, stuff…people. A new school, a new house, everything."

"If things are so hard then why don't you come back?"

"I don't know Edward."

"Oh come on Bella! Everyone here missed you and wants you back!"

"I know and I would love to see everybody but I just don't know. Let me think about it."

"You do whatever you need to my love."

"Thank you." I look over in time to see the nurse walk in the room and give me a stern look. I guess I'm not supposed to be on the phone. "Edward I've got to go. I love you."

"You are my life. Goodbye."

"Bye." I said and quickly hang the phone up. I smile at the nurse who goes on with her business and then sends everyone back into the room. I feel really tired all of the sudden and was out before the last person was in the room.

_I was running. From what I don't know. I was just running. Darkness surrounded me and I suddenly came upon a house. The house I knew as my second home. The Cullen's house._

"_Bella?" I hear. I look around, but I can't find the person who this voice belonged to. I recognized it, but I just can't remember who it is though. I spin around many times trying to figure it out when finally a figure steps out of the dark. _

_"Edward?" I say, "Is that you?" _

_"Yes Bells it is. Why didn't you tell me? Why did you think you had to run off like you did? Did you think I wouldn't support you? You could have told me! I'm hurt you didn't tell me sooner. And now you expect me to be okay? I have two kids that I didn't even know about! I'm tired of you treating me this way. If you feel like you can't be honest with me with EVERYTHING then leave. Just leave me alone and go! Go live your life without me!!"_

I wake with a start from the dream I have been having for months. It has been two months since I was released from the hospital. Emmett and Charlie were back in Forks, and I have talked to them everyday since they left, along with Edward. We talk for hours at a time and he hasn't asked me about going back to Forks. I have thought about it, but I'm still scared. I don't know what I am going to do.

**2 hours later**

"Bella?" I'm quickly come back to reality leaving my thoughts behind for now.

"Oh sorry Edward. I was just thinking."

"About?" He asks me. _Oh what the hell, _I thought.

"Moving back to Forks."

"Oh." He sounds surprised. Probably because I had been so reluctant to bring it up. "Are you going to?"

"I don't know. I want to but…I just don't know."

"I would love for you to come back but if you feel the need to stay there then I understand." Aw he's so sweet.

"Thanks Edward." I hear Jasey crying so I figure I need to get off the phone before she gets to loud and Edward hears her too. I mean he wouldn't mind, we had been talking for over four hours. That's a record. "Edward I would love to talk, really, but I should make dinner before Renee gets home."

"Alright." He sounded disappointed. I was too. "Goodbye love."

"Bye. I love you."

"As I love you." I hang up the phone and go tend to Jasey. I look over at Anthony to make sure he hasn't woke up. He looks so much like his father it makes my heart ache. Right then and there I realized what I really want to do. I want to go back to Forks. I pick up the phone and dial the airports number.

"Hello, you have reached the Jacksonville Airlines. How may I help you?"

"I need one ticket to Forks, Washington."

**A/N: Ok if you do not review I will take the Voodoo Edward cookie you were supposed to get and squish it into pieces and therefore make the real Edward (a.k.a. Robert Pattinson) crumble into pieces and there will be no more Twilight Saga movies (which I really wouldn't mind because I thought the first one was crap) and we will not be able to see ****Taylor Lautner**** with his shirt off again which means I will die and there would be no more of this story! Now we don't want that to happen do we?? REVIEW!!! (I just read that to my mom and she gave me this are-you-really-my-daughter?? look lol.)**

**P.S. I want to start a who can give me the weirdest review competition. Don't get me wrong I love every review I get and I absolutely love you guys for giving them to me (especially those who have reviewed since my first chapter) but weird reviews are definitely my favorite! So think up your best and the one I love the most I will try to reward you some how. I don't know how yet but I will probably mention you in the next chapter or something so give me your name if you don't mind! REVIEW!!!**

**Oh and one more thing. Sorry that this is so long but I was reading a story the other day and the author recommended a story in every chapter. I think I'm going to start doing that so here's the story:**

**A Million More Mistakes by Stephanie**

**Bella ends up pregnant after a one-night-stand with her BFFs brother, Edward. She moves away but, 5 years later, Edward shows up. As Bella falls for him again, she realizes that she has to tell him everything... until he introduces his fiancée...ALL HUMAN**

**That's all! REVIEW!!! hehe =D **

**Really short beta note! If you don't review I'll be really sad I wanna see Taylor Lautner without his shirt some more!!! I'm in love with him, but not as much as I am with Edward so please please please review cause I'm going to marry Edward!!!! and I kinda can't do that if he's crumpled into ****little pieces****. Lol just review for mine and Edward's relationship's sake!! Please!! *puppy dog face* lol (:**


	13. Home

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all your reviews! Oh and if anything **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Twilight…if I did Jacob would've imprinted on me and Emmett would be my big brother! **

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 13

"_Hello, you have reached the Jacksonville Airlines. How may I help you?"_

"_I need three tickets to Forks, Washington."_

"We are now arriving at the Forks Airport. Thanks for riding with the American Airlines." I take a deep breath and walk off the plane with my babies. I'm not nervous about seeing Emmett and Charlie but I am nervous about seeing Edward and the gang's reactions about the babies. I looked down at Anthony and Jasey and kept walking. _Welcome to your knew home, little ones, _I thought. They would get to know there father after all. I walked into the airport and grabbed my luggage.

"Bells!" I heard someone calling my name. I tried to look over the crowd but there was just too many people. "Lookin' for someone?" I heard someone ask behind me, I jumped about two feet in the air.

"Emmett!" I sat the babies down since they were in their carriers and I jumped into his arms.

"Good to see you Bells." He picked up Anthony while I picked up Jasey.

"Good to see you too! I can't believe I'm home!"

"Believe it chickadee!" I laughed at my stupid, idiotic, loving big brother. We walked out to his car and once everything was situated we started the ride home.

"So are you excited?" Emmett asks.

"More like nervous." I answer honestly.

"I know I'm not going to understand, but I want you to know I'm there for you if you need me."

"I know you are Emmett. And I thank you for that."

He chuckled "My pleasure."

"What is this Chick-fil-a?" I laughed.

"Huh?" Ha! I confused Emmett. Well that's not really that hard to do.

"You haven't noticed that when say 'Thank you' they always say my pleasure?" **(A/N: This is true. My mom works there and they are trained to say my pleasure. It's kinda funny 'cause she always says it at home now.)**

"Oh…ok…sure." He still looked confused. I just laughed.

"Never mind." We both laughed as we pulled up to the house I've always known as home. Charlie's cruiser wasn't in the driveway so I guessed he was at work. I grabbed the twins out of the back and Emmett grabbed my bag. We ran inside so we wouldn't get soaked. I looked around at the house; it hadn't changed at all. I can't believe that I stayed away from it for as long as I did.

"Hey Bellllllsey!" Emmett yelled. Oh no. He wants something.

"Yes Emmy?" I giggled.

"You know you want to make us dinner later." He gave me his infamous puppy dog face and I couldn't do anything but give in.

"Ugh! Sure." He starts bouncing up and down.

"You've been spending too much time with Rose." I sighed. Rose. Alice. God how I miss my best friends. None of them knew I was home yet. They think I'm coming home next week. Well surprise! I laughed. I make a mental note to go see them later and I walk to the kitchen. I look at the clock and see that its 3:40. No time like the present. I walk to the fridge and open it to find fish, fish, and more fish. Someone's been fishing.

"Uh Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Unless you want to have trout tonight I'm going to have to go to the store."

"Okay hang on let me grab my jacket."

"Okey dokey!" I grabbed the key and walked out to my truck. Man how I missed this thing! I unlocked it and got in. When I started it that calming roar filled my ears. Did I mention I really missed this? Emmett walked out of the house on the phone.

"Yes Charlie she's here…yes she's fine…uh huh" He rolled his eyes. I giggled. "Yes that's her truck…okay…to the grocery store…Mhmm…bye" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He worry's about you non-stop. Seriously it's annoying."

"Well, what can we do?" He looked at me.

"Uhhh not get drunk and almost die." He said jokingly. I swatted his arm.

"Oh shut up." We were still sitting in the driveway.

"Seriously, we thought we lost you." He told me, totally serious now.

I looked down at my lap not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

"I know." I whispered. There was a minute or two of silence.

"Well why are we sitting here?" He asked. I pointed to the phone in his hand.

"Wha- Oh." I laughed. Typical Emmett trying to take the house phone out into town. He ran back inside and came out a few minutes later. I drove to the local market and Emmett and I went inside. After 30 minutes of 'can I have this?!' or 'ohh Bellsey! Make this!' I was starting to get tired so I took the cart to the register. The total came to be $40.22. I looked at Emmett and he soon caved under my gaze. He paid and I walked out to load the truck. We got in and I started it and drove off, but not before I looked out on the main road and saw the familiar silver Volvo. Edward was driving and I swear that the bouncing pixie in the passenger's seat looked my way and smiled.

**2 hours later**

I was starting to make dinner, Emmett's favorite lasagna. He was sitting at the table watching me.

"Hey Bella?" He looked like he was scared to tell me something.

"Yeah?"

"Um, before I knew you were coming today I kinda, sorta, invited Rose and everyone over for dinner." I froze and let this process. Edward. Edward was going to be in this house in a few hours.

"Oh." I stated. "Uh well then I guess I'll have to make more than I thought."

"You're not mad?" He asked me.

"No. I can't put it off forever." I put the lasagna in the oven just at the time Jasey started crying.

"I'm going to go tend to that and get ready." I said.

"Okay." He hugged me and then I walked into my room and picked up Jasey. I'm surprised Anthony didn't wake up. As soon as I changed Jasey's diaper and fed her I went to get ready. I didn't have time to take a shower so I straightened my hair and walked to my closet. After much debate with myself I finally decided on my bermuda jean shorts and my yellow baby doll shirt. I threw on my flip flops and went back downstairs and saw Emmett was still at the table. Deep in thought. I went in and checked on the lasagna and he still didn't move. I stood leaning against the counter and looked around the room and my eyes landed on a bag of flour beside me. I smiled and sneakily opened and gathered some in my fingers. I then flicked it at Emmett.

"Hey!" I was doubled over in laughter. "What was that for?!" I didn't answer because the sight of Emmett covered in white powder was hysterical. "Okay fine. You want to play it like that!" He walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the chocolate syrup.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled, giggling like a little school girl. I ran over to get the eggs. When in doubt, grab the eggs. My new motto. He started squirting the chocolate while I started throwing eggs at him. Soon we were both on the floor laughing and coating each other with yellow gooey stuff and chocolate. I threw an egg at him but he ducked but it still cracked. On another person; Jasper, but the only person I saw was Edward.

"Edward!" I squealed. Emmett tried to squirt me again but this time it ended up on Edward. I kept giggling and Edward looked shocked. I walked over to him and scooped off some of the chocolate on him with my finger and ate it.

"Yummy." I said and Edward crashed his lips onto mine. Oh how I missed this. My hands running in his bronze locks, his hands knotted in my hair and our lips moving together. We were rudely interrupted by Emmett screaming 'MY EYES'. As soon as Edward and I broke apart I was tackled by Alice and Rosalie. My god their strong! When we picked ourselves up off the floor and cleaned up I led them all into the living room. Emmett walked back into the room, clean, and I told them I was going to change. When I got upstairs I took a quick shower and threw my hair up into ponytail. I changed and walked back into my room only to find Rosalie and Alice on my bed. I froze and they looked up at me with hurt and pain on there face.

"Please tell me you're babysitting." Rosalie whispered. Tears ran down my face as I shook my head no.

"Edward?" Alice asked. This time I shook my head yes and they came up to hug me. I cried into them as they shushed me.

"I'm so sorry you guys. I was scared and I thought it would hurt you guys."

"Bella, we love you with or without babies, but their cuteness make up for it!" Alice squealed. I smiled through the tears and went to pick up Anthony and Jasey.

"This is Anthony Mason Cullen," I said while placing him in Rose's arms, "and this is Jasey Rae Cullen." I said and placed her in Alice's arms. They both smiled.

"You know what this means right?" Alice said.

I groaned and said, "Shopping?" Her squeal was my answer.

"What am I going to tell him?" I asked.

"Just be honest. Hang on and we'll send him up here." I groaned again and they sat the twins back in their cribs. "You should do this in private." They said. I nodded and they walked out. I waited a few minutes and then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and the door opened.

**A/N: Okay this time I'm just going to tell you to review lol. No cookie threat or anything. The competition from last chapter is still open so send me those weird reviews! Story time:**

**Fallen Angel by Edwardsfallenangel**

**After being bullied by the Cullen's and Hale's for years Bella leaves and becomes a famous model. But now she's back, what will the group think of what they think is the new girl and what will Edward think of her payback. AH**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Explanations

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! The competition is off because I didn't get any weird reviews :( oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie owns all :'( **

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 14

"_What am I going to tell him?" I asked._

"_Just be honest. Hang on and we'll send him up here." I groaned again and they sat the twins back in their cribs. "You should do this in private." They said. I nodded and they walked out. I waited a few minutes and then heard a knock on the door._

"_Come in." I said and the door opened._

"Bella you okay? Alice said you wanted to talk to me about something serious…" He trailed off when he saw the two empty cribs in my room. His eyes kept going between them and me. "Bella?" He whispered.

"Before you say anything just know that I am so, so, so sorry!"

"You…them…who?" He growled the last word. There was nothing but pure anger on his face. I just stood there for a minute; I think he took my silence as a conformation. "How could you?" He asked before turning and walking out my door. I ran into the hallway and watched him go.

"Edward!" I called. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose heard me and tried to stop Edward to no avail. I stood at the top of the stairs and watched him walk out the front door. Emmett looked angry, Alice and Rose looked sympathetic, and Jasper looked full out confused. I couldn't let him walk out so I ran after him.

"Emmett explain this to Jasper and go check on them!" I yelled before I ran out the front door.

"Explain what?" Jasper said.

"I have two kids." I whispered and bolted down the steps to the green grass. "EDWARD!" He was about to get in his car. I grabbed the door before he could close it. "Edward, how on God's green earth could you think I cheated on you?!" I looked at him and felt the tears rolling down my face, yet again. "I love you with all my heart and I gave birth to _YOUR _children. I lost my innocence to you and what does it get me?! Twins! Twins I love with all my heart and I know that if you were to give them a chance you would too. Forgive me for my selfish ways; forgive me for taking them away from you before you even knew about them; forgive me for everything but never accuse me of not loving you enough to cheat on you!" I screamed. Before he could say anything I ran back inside. I went straight to my room, ignoring the looks I got from everyone. I lay down on my bed and cried. I cried for Edward, I cried for Jasey and Anthony, but most of all I cried for myself. I cried like I had never cried before. When I didn't think I could cry anymore I rolled over and saw Edward in my doorway. I stood up from my bed fully planning on telling him to get out, but before I could he closed the distance between us and crashed his lips on mine. I was surprised at first but after a second I kissed back, and quite fiercely might I add. I put every emotion into that kiss and soon it turned quite naughty. His tongue ran across my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. He laid me down on the bed but I wasn't ready for this. Not again.

"Edward." I pulled away.

He nodded. "Isabella Marie Swan. I love you with all my heart. I'm so sorry about my reaction earlier. Would you forgive me?"

"After that?" I asked pointing to the bed chuckled. "Only if you can forgive me," I said.

"You never did anything wrong. Not in my eyes, the way I see it you were just trying to protect me and for that I thank you." I nodded my head and he leaned in to kiss me again. Then I remembered my lasagna. "Oh crap! My food!" I yelled after I unhappily, broke away from Edward.

"Already taken care of," He stated. I nodded.

"Edward? Would you like to meet your children?"

"Of course love!" He sounded so excited. I led him into the living room where Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett were playing with the twins. Emmett looked at me and I nodded telling him everything was okay. Sensing Edward and I wanted to be in private Emmett and Rose went into the kitchen, and Alice and Jasper went outside.

I picked up Anthony and handed him to Edward. "Edward this is Anthony Mason Cullen." I then picked up Jasey, "And this is Jasey Rae Cullen." Edward shifted Anthony to his left arm and I placed Jasey in his right. He stared at them in shock and awe but lovingly also.

"Hey guys. I'm your daddy." I saw a tear roll down his face so I reached up to wipe it off. He leaned down to place a kiss on both of the baby's foreheads. I couldn't stop smiling.

"AWWW!!!!" I heard. I looked over at the door to see Alice and Rose smiling and jumping up and down. But of course Emmett had to ruin the moment.

"Hey who wants to eat?! I'm hungry!" We all laughed and I took Anthony and Jasey from Edward's arms.

"You're not taking them back upstairs missy. I want to make up for my absence." I laughed and nodded. We all walked to the table and I served the food while Edward got the twins situated in their carriers and sat them in the chair between him and I.

"So Bella fill us in on this…" Jasper said while waving his hand between me and the chair beside me.

"Well on the night of my birthday when Edward and I went upstairs we got a little carried away." Everybody laughed…okay so that was kind of obvious. "Well two months later I found out I was pregnant and Emmett found me in the bathroom right after I had taken the tests. I was scared and didn't know what to do. I thought if I stayed that I would be ruining Edward's future. I didn't want to tie him down at 15 so the next morning Charlie said that Renee told him I could live with her and I took her up on the offer. I got down there and made a bunch of new friends, but I was closest to Jake. Turns out he used to live here and his dad was good friends with my dad. When Emmett came down I had already had the twins and Jake invited me to that party. I really wanted to go because I hadn't had a moment to myself. I think you know the rest." I said.

"Bella I would've supported you. You didn't have to leave." Edward said.

"I know that now but I just...I don't know, it's hard to explain." I said honestly. I looked down at my food.

"Bella, honey, it's okay," Alice said, "We all still love you, and we'll be there to help with the babies."

"Thanks guys." I said. They all smiled at me. I felt so loved. I felt one of my headaches coming on. Ever since the accident I had had a few bad headaches. No biggie, the doctor said they would fade over time. "Um if you would excuse me for just a second I'll be right back." I stood up and went to my room. I searched my suitcase and found the medication the doctor had prescribed. I popped two in my mouth, swallowed them and went back downstairs to the kitchen. I walked in and saw Edward playing with the twins. I smiled and watched him for a minute.

"I'm home!" Charlie called. I turned towards the front door but I turned to fast. I waited for the impact of the floor but instead I was caught by my favorite pair of arms. Edward leaned down and kissed my head after he sat me upright.

"Dad!" I yelled and he walked over and pulled me into a hug. It was a weird thing for him to do since he doesn't normally show emotion but he had gotten more comfortable with it after the accident. I laughed.

"How ya doin Bells?" He asked me.

"I'm just great dad." I answered.

"Mmm. Mmm. Do I smell lasagna? Boy have we missed your cooking!" I laughed as he walked into the kitchen with me trailing behind him. "Well, well, well. I see our Bella finally told you." Charlie said to Edward.

"Yes she did and I couldn't be any happier."

"Good. You better be." Charlie laughed and went to get some lasagna. I sat down on Edward's lap so I could offer Charlie my previous seat.

I leaned down. "Edward would you play for me?" I whispered in his ear.

"I would love to." He whispered back. I turned to Charlie.

"Charlie do you think I could take the babies and go with Edward?" I asked.

"Well your punishment is still underway but seeing as it is your first day back..." He trailed off and looked at me and smiled, "Sure." He finished.

"Thanks dad." I jumped up and gave him a hug. I went to pick up Anthony and Jasey but Edward beat me to it.

"Ah ah ah my love! You've done enough these last few months, let me do something." He leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips while Alice and Rose 'awwwwed'. I rolled my eyes and walked out the door behind Edward after a round of goodbyes.

"Edward will your parents be home?"

"No Carlisle is at a medical convention and Esme is taking night classes to become an interior designer." I nodded and Edward put the car in drive and sped off to his house. The rest of the car ride was silent other than Claire De Lune playing softly on the stereo. When Edward pulled up to his house I did a double take. I forgot how big this place was. We walked inside and the sweet aroma of my second home hit me. God, I didn't realize how much I missed it. I missed everything about Forks. We walked to the piano room and Edward sat the babies on the floor beside the seat and I sat leaned against him on the piano bench. I waited until the beautiful melody of my lullaby to fill my ears. **(A/N: Okay if you're like me you don't like the lullaby composed by carter Burwell, because I think its too orchestral, then you should go listen to Kiss the Rain by Yiruma...or River Flows in You [also by him]. they would both be perfect.) **I heard the perfect clarity and that was enough to bring tears to my eyes. When Edward finished he looked down at me and words couldn't say how much love I had in my heart for this wonderful guy I call mine. God has blessed me with a fabulous boyfriend and a fabulous life and I couldn't ask for more. I finally felt like everything was how it was supposed to be.

**A/N: Yay! Happy ending for once! *does a little happy dance* I'm not ready to end this story quite yet but I really don't know what to do with it. I know that I am going to do a sequel when its over about Jasey and Anthony when there older. Please give me some ideas! Review or I'll stick my 5 pound dog/cat/mouse on you and she shall lick you to death. It won't be pretty!**


	15. Graduation

**A/N: Hey guys! Guess what! This is an actual update! Woohoo! I'm really really sorry about! Thanks for all your reviews! I seriously can't believe I have 200 reviews. Seriously it makes me freaking happier than ever! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 15: Graduation (Two Years later)

_Previously:_ _When Edward finished he looked down at me and words couldn't say how much love I had in my heart for this wonderful guy I call mine. God has blessed me with a fabulous boyfriend and a fabulous life and I couldn't ask for more. I finally felt like everything was how it was supposed to be._

My life is perfect. Edward and I have been going steady for two years and we couldn't be happier. The twins have grown and Edward is the perfect father. Right now I am mixed in with my peers waiting to get my diploma. Edward, Alice, and I are graduating.

"Anna Smith." Edward called. Did I forget to mention that he is the valedictorian? I watched as Anna walked across the stage and received the diploma from our principal. I held my breath and waited for my name to be called.

"Isabella Swan." I took a deep breath as I stood up from my seat. I looked down, watching my feet as I walked across the stage towards the principal of the school. As I walked past Edward at the podium I looked up into his loving eyes. He smiled my favorite grin and I continued walking forward. I shook hands with the principal as he gave me my diploma. I turned to the crowd and saw all of my family and close friends smiling proudly and cheering.

"WOOO! GO BELLS!" Why am I not surprised that Emmett overpowered everyone? I laughed and saw him and Rose holding Anthony and Jasey. I smiled and thought about the twins as I walked back to my seat. The twins were now 2 years old and everyone adored them. I listened to Edward call out the rest of our class and when he was finished the principal walked back to the podium while Edward went to take his seat beside Alice.

"Congratulations class of 2009." Everyone in the auditorium starting whooping and hollering and I watched, mesmerized, as everyone threw their hats into the air. I joined in not caring that I wouldn't get it back. The band started playing Pomp & Circumstance and all the graduates starting walking out. Once I was outside I ran straight to Edward and Alice. Edward saw me coming and held his arms open. I jumped into them and he lifted me up and twirled me around. After a minute he set me down and leaned down and kissed me.

"Congratulations." He whispered in my ear, when we finished. I laughed.

"I believe one is in order for you too." I said. He chuckled and let go of me. I pouted but soon I was wrapped into a bone crushing hug from Emmett.

"Em…can't…breathe." I choked out.

"Oh! My bad." He let go of me and I turned around to see my family and the rest of my friends.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Jasey and Anthony both squealed. I looked over at Rose and saw them both pushing against her trying to get to Edward and me. Edward chuckled and grabbed them both from Rose.

"Hey guys!" Edward said. He really was the perfect father. I let Edward take care of them for a second and went to hug Alice and Rose.

"Bells can you believe it? We graduated! No more high school! We're onto the bigger and better stuff!" Alice squealed. Rose and I laughed.

"I know Ali! It's awesome!" I said.

"Congrats guys." Rose said. Alice and I nodded and she walked over to Emmett..

"What's up with her?" Alice asked me. I shrugged. Rose had been acting different these past few weeks. She wasn't her normal perky self and she didn't talk to us as much. "We need to get her to talk." Alice said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"My room, tonight, after dinner." I nodded my head in agreement and Alice bounced over to Jasper and I walked back to Edward and the twins. Jasey saw me and held her arms out indicating she wanted me. I stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"Told you she loved me more." I teased. He pretend pouted. I laughed and kissed him. I took Jasey from him and placed her on my hip. Charlie, Renee, and Phil walked over to us and congratulated us. We said thanks and told them we would meet them back at the Cullen house. Esme and Mrs. Hale wanted to make us dinner tonight. Edward and I walked to the Volvo and put the twins in their car seats and I hoped in the front seat. We rode in a comfortable silence with our hands together. Have I mentioned how much I love him?

We pulled up to the Cullen mansion and saw that we were the last ones there. I looked in the back and saw the twins were asleep. I really didn't want to wake them up so I got out and reached in and unbuckled Anthony while Edward got Jasey. They both looked so cute. I walked around the car and joined Edward and we walked into the house.

"Hey guys!" Esme yelled.

"Shhhh!" I whisper/yelled, not wanting to wake up the twins.

"Sorry!" Esme whispered.. "I'll take them up to the bedroom." I nodded as Esme took Anthony and Jasey.

"So guys what's up?" I said, back to my normal tone of voice.

"Well I'm beating Jasper at Guitar Hero, you know where Esme is, Carlisle, Charlie, Renee, Phil and Mr. and Mrs. Hale are in the kitchen, and Rose and Alice are up in Alice's room." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. Just another typical day.

"Okay." I said and turned to Edward. "You want to go to your room?" I asked. Before he could answer Emmett interrupted him.

"Actually Bells can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

"Um. Sure." I said, a little confused. I figure he would want to stay here and play video games. He nodded and got up and walked outside, I quickly followed.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said.

"Okay. What?" I asked.

"Okay so you see I'm going to propose to Rose tonight," He said and I squealed. His face indicated that he was finished yet so I shut up for him to continue, "And the ring was supposed to get here today but it wasn't there when we left so could you go check the mail at the house for me?" He asked.

"Of course I will!" I exclaimed. Emmett said thanks, gave me a big hug and then I was off. It took me about 10 minutes to get to the house and when I did I ran straight to the mail box. I threw it open and pulled out the little red box. After a few minutes of tinkering with the little thing I finally got it opened and gasped at what I saw. The ring was beautiful. **(A/N: Picture below) **Who knew my brother had such good taste? Not me, that's for sure. Smiling to myself, I went back to my truck and started down the road. I turned on the radio and listened as Claire De Lune came on.

When I got back to Cullen house Emmett was waiting on the front porch for me. I smiled at him and walked inside right before Esme called us all for dinner. We walked in the dining room and I felt Edwards arms wrap around me. Ah, my favorite place on earth. I placed the twins, who where now awake and very active, in their chairs beside of Edward then sat in between Alice and Edward. Dinner was amazing and Esme and Mrs. Hale made Alice and Edward's all time favorite: Chicken Alfredo. Yum! Desert was just as good but by the end the twins were covered in chocolate cake. It was so cute.

"Excuse me everyone." Emmett stood up and looked at me. I nodded at him, telling him to proceed. "Well first off I would like to congratulate Bells, Eddie," he paused for Edward to groan, "and Alice on there graduation." He paused again for the hooting and hollering coming from the guys and the cheers coming from the girls. He then turned Rose. "Now I have a question for Rose." He got down on one knee and Rose's hand flew to her mouth when tears started streaming down her face.

"Rosalie Hale, I love you with all my heart and I always will. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" I watched Emmett propose and couldn't be happier. My best friend was going to become my sister-in-law. I took a chance to look at everyone around the table. Beside me Alice was jumping up and down going on about wedding plans. Everyone else had grins covering their faces ear-to-ear. Jasey and Anthony were still chocolate covered and oblivious.

"Emmett. I can't." My head whipped around and I saw hurt, pain, and sorrow cross my brothers face. Rose was still crying. I guess we all mistook her tears as happy ones.

"What do you mean you can't?" Emmett asked. Rose was furiously shaking her head back and forth.

"I just can't.." She whispered. I watched as she ran out of the room. Emmett got up and tried to run after her but I got up and blocked him.

"Em, let Alice and I go talk to her." I said and motioned for Alice to follow me. We climbed the stairs and went to knock on Rose's door, when we did it opened by itself. I looked inside and what I saw shocked me. Rose looked like a mess; she had collapsed on the floor and was sobbing. Alice and I ran over to her right away and enveloped her into a hug. About 15 minutes later she had finally calmed down enough to talk to us.

"Can you guys come somewhere with me?" She asked. We silently nodded and she got up and walked out of the door. Rosalie was a beautiful girl, even after crying for 20 minutes straight. We followed her down the stairs and thankfully we didn't run into anyone, they must all still be in the dining room. She led us out to Alice's Porsche and silently got in the back. When Alice started it, I guess the guys heard it because Emmett came running out. He looked alarmed when he saw Rose crying in the backseat so I got out and went over to him.

'We'll be back in a minute." I said. He nodded at me. "I promise it'll all work out in time Em. She loves you, I know she does." He nodded again and I got back in the car. Rose gave Alice directions to the nearest 24 hour drug store and asked me to walk in with her. She asked me to wait up front for her and I agreed. When she came back a few minutes later, what she had in her hand shocked me. A pregnancy test. I knew better than to say anything so I let her pay for it and we went back out to the car. Pregnant? She couldn't have said no to Emmett because of that. I don't think. Was there someone else? I hope not.

The ride home was silent and when we got back we went straight to Rose's room. Alice and I sat on the bed while Rose went into the bathroom. Alice gave me a questioning look and I mouthed back "pregnancy test". Her eyes got really wide but before she could say anything we heard a sob come from the bathroom. I was the first one to move as I jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Alice was right behind me. Alice helped Rose back to her bedroom and I tossed the test that held the results. Rose was indeed pregnant. When I got back to the room Rose was sitting on her bed. There was an awkward silence for a minute or two but Rose finally broke it.

"I know you guys are wondering what's happening but I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"You don't have to talk to us right now Rose. We understand." Alice said. I nodded in agreement.

"I want to talk to you; I just don't know where to start." She said.

"Just start from the beginning." I said. She nodded and began.

"There was a night, about two months ago, that I was walking home from one of my night classes and I was attacked." I gasped. Maybe this baby wasn't Emmett's after all. All three of us girls were in tears. "It was dark and I couldn't see his face but when he told me that if I screamed I would die I recognized his voice. It was a guy from one of my classes with Jasper. His name is Royce King. After he…finished…I walked back to my apartment and nobody was there so I just kind of went about my business. I refused to believe what happened.. But then about a month ago I realized I hadn't had my period but I was too afraid to take the test." We started sobbing again and Alice and I pulled her into a hug. After a few minutes we controlled ourselves. "What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if I'm not good enough for him now? What if this is Royce's baby?"

I pulled away and forced her to look at me. "You listen to me when I say that I know that this won't change Emmett's feelings for you. If possible it might make him love you more. You should go talk to him Rose. Tell him that way he can protect you." She nodded and we walked out of the door. We got to the top of the stairs but stopped and turned to us.

"Guys I can't do this." She whispered.

"Yes you can Rose. Do you want us to go down first?" I asked.

"Yes please. I'll be right behind you." She said. She looked scared. Alice and I went downstairs and back into the dining room. I walked over to my previous seat and sat down beside Edward. He gave me a you-ok? look and I just shrugged. He pulled me into his arms and I inhaled his heavenly sent. I heard Rose walk into the room a few minutes later and I turned around in Edward's arms. Everyone's eyes were on her as she walked to Emmett and he pulled her into his arms as she started crying again. He soothed her and told her everything was okay. She turned to everyone else and proceeded to tell her story again.

When she finished Emmett looked shocked and ready to kill someone. Jasper, Edward, Mr. Hale and Charlie had the same looks on their faces while Alice, Esme, Mrs. Hale, and I were crying. Phil and Renee had sympathetic looks on there faces.

Emmett leaned down and kissed Rose's forehead. "Rosalie, nothing could change my feelings for you. We will find Royce and I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind throwing him in a jail cell," Charlie nodded in agreement, "and I will love this baby like it was my own. I understand if you don't want to get married but I will stand by you." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I would love to marry you." Rose said. Em was beaming as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little red box. He pulled out the ring and slid it onto Rose's left hand. It was even more beautiful on Rose's hand. Emmett leaned down and kissed Rose and everyone around us clapped. Just goes to show that there's always a silver lining up ahead.

After a few minutes Charlie and Rose went down to the police station, despite the fact that it was almost 12, so that Rose could file a report. Emmett offered to go but Rose made him stay here. After they left we all decided to go into the living room and watch Drumline. Alice complained but I didn't really mind; it's not that bad of a movie. I curled into Edward's arms and sat the twins next to us. When we got to the part where the announcer at the band competition says "Wait a minute! Let's put some drums in it!" Jasey and Anthony were both asleep and I was headed that way. I remember Edward asking Emmett if he could carry the twins up to his room and then I succumbed into the darkness.

**3 Hours Later**

I woke up from a dreamless sleep in Edwards arms. I wiggled around until I could see the clock. It said 4:04 am. I unwrapped Edward's arms from my torso and stood up out of the bed. Did I mention he's a heavy sleeper? I walked across the hallway to check on the twins and was happy with what I saw. They were both sleeping peacefully. I remembered the day that we told Carlisle and Esme about the twins. They were very upset at the fact that we had children at 15 and Edward was grounded for countless months but once they met their grandchildren they fell in love with them just like everyone else. Right away Esme wanted to get started on making them a room in the mansion and after much argument with Edward and his parents I finally agreed. I shut the door behind me and walked down the stairs. I passed the second floor on my way down and felt the need to check in on Rose. I opened her door and saw her and Emmett curled up together. I smiled to myself and kept walking downstairs. When I made it to the kitchen I pulled out mine and Edward's favorite midnight, or in this case early morning, snack: carrot cake. I got out a fork and a glass of milk and dug into the cake. After about 5 small bites I heard someone walking into the room. I turned around and saw a tired looking Edward in the doorway. Even after a few hours of sleep he looked like my personal Adonis with his bronze hair, green eyes, and 8 pack abs. God, I love him.

"Bella? What are you doing up love?" He asked me. His voice was thick with sleep.

"Eatin' cake. Want some?" I asked. He smiled my smile and walked over to get a fork. We finished the cake within no time and he carried me upstairs. When we got to his room he laid me down on the bed.

"My legs work perfectly fine you know." I said and pouted. I sounded like a 5 year old.

"Yes I know but I wanted to carry you anyway." He said as he came over and kissed my lips. "I love you."

"As I love you. Can you tell me something?" I asked.

"Sure."

"What would you do if what happened to Rose happened to me?" I asked. I was curious.

"Curiosity killed the cat Bella." He said. I could tell he was avoiding the question.

"No stupidity killed the cat. Curiosity was framed." I retorted. He chuckled. "But seriously Edward. What would you do?" I asked again.

"Bella love, I honestly don't know. Let's just hope it never happens."

"Agreed." I stated. "What did Emmett say after Rose turned him down?" I asked.

"He was torn up. Jasper and I took him into the living room when you were upstairs and the guy almost cried. It was really weird seeing him like that. You would think someone as big as him would be invincible." Edward said.

"I can't believe it happened to Rose. What did she do to deserve it?"

"I don't know Bella. I don't know." He answered me. I could feel myself getting tired again.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you turn on your iPod?" I asked. I love going to sleep with music on.

"Sure." I watched as he reached over and grabbed his little white remote and pressed play. I smiled to myself as my lullaby came on and Edward started humming it in my ear. I soon fell into a deep sleep in my angels arms, smiling like crazy.

**A/N: Okay so maybe not the happiest chapter ever but I hope it was still good! Review and tell me what you think!**

**Engagement ring: www. /webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?catalogId=301&langId=-1&storeId=301&productId=501973047&view=20&No=20&N=1614994&searchUrl=2Fendeca2FEndecaStartServlet 3Fview3D2026No3D2026N3D16149 94&R=03116152**

**~Kayla**


	16. Smile

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!** **Warning: Edward and Bella get a little naughty on the couch in this chapter. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 16: Smile

_Previously:_

"_Edward?"_

"_Yes love?"_

"_Can you turn on your ipod?" I asked. I love going to sleep with music on._

"_Sure." I watched as he reached over and grabbed his little white remote and pressed play. I smiled to myself as my lullaby came on and Edward started humming it in my ear. I soon fell into a deep sleep in my angels arms, smiling like crazy._

I woke and rolled over and hit nothing. I guess Edward was already up. I sat up and glanced at the clock. It said 9:51 a.m. With a sigh yesterdays events came flooding back to me. My best friend was raped. With a shudder I pushed that to the back of my mind. My best friend is also going to become my sister. I squealed and quickly got out of bed and threw on some clothes, not caring if they were mine or someone else's. I ran out of the room only to be met with Emmett's rock hard body.

"Umph." Emmett said as I slammed into him. I was on the ground glaring at him. "Oh my bad Bells." He said and picked me up. Once I was securely on my feet I pulled him into a hug. He chuckled. "Well to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked me. I playfully swatted his arm.

"You're getting married!" I squealed. That's right twice in a day. A new record for me.

"Yes thank you Captain obvious." He said. I slapped him again. I think it hurt me more than it did him. He just chuckled at me again. "Rose is in her room with Alice." Before he said that I forgot she's who I was looking for. I still find it amazing that Esme and Carlisle had so many extra rooms there was enough for me, the twins, Emmett, Rose, and Jazz all to have our own. Although I normally end up in Edward's room, Emmett in Rose's and Jasper in Alice's.

"Oh right thanks." I said and started off towards the stairs. When I reached their door I knocked and then walked in. Rose and Alice were sitting in the middle of the bed with bridal magazines. "Jeez Ali. It's been less than 24 hours." I said.

"I know but if the wedding is going to be in a month then we need to get started." Alice said. I felt my eyes bug out of my head.

"A month?!" I yelled, totally shocked.

"Yeah I want to get married before I start showing."

"Well then why don't you just wait 'til after the baby's born?" I asked, joining them on the bed.

"I'm not that patient." Rose said. I totally understood where she was coming from though. I laughed.

"Okay Rose. Well looks like we've got some planning to do." I said.

"You know it!" Alice said. "Why don't we go get breakfast and then we can go out and look for stuff."

"Sure thing Ali." Rose said. We walked out of the room and arm-in-arm down the stairs, but me being me, managed to trip down the last step. Before I hit the ground Edward caught me. He chuckled and set me back on my feet. I looked around and saw that there wasn't anyone in the room so I leaned up and reached up to kiss Edward. My hands were soon entangled in his gorgeous bronze locks and we were moving towards the couch. I moaned as he licked my bottom lip asking for entrance and I gladly let him. We explored each other's mouths for a minute before I broke away gasping for air but he just made his way down to my neck sucking and biting anything he could. Soon, and all too soon I might add, I felt little Edward get happy. Edward moaned as I reached down and massaged him. I was giddy with happiness.

"Bella…" He moaned. I moved over and made room so he could slide down beside me. Soon I remember that we were in the living room and anybody could walk in at anytime so I broke away, yet again, from my personal heaven and stood up off the couch. Big Edward quickly followed.

"Wow." Edward said. We hadn't been this physical since the night I got back. And now I ask why not? That was amazing. I nodded into his chest as he pulled me into a hug.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said looking up into his soulful, emerald eyes. He grabbed my hand and led me into the kitchen where everyone was already eating. I sat down beside Emmett and piled Esme's French toast on my plate. When I was finished Edward and I walked back to his room so I could grab my stuff from last night and go home to get ready for today's plans.

"You know you look good in my clothes." Edward said as I picked up my overnight bag and slung it over my shoulder. I blushed and looked down at what I had on. I had on a pair of his grey basketball shorts and a green t-shirt. He chuckled as he walked out the door and into the one across the hallway. I followed him and smiled. Jasey and Anthony were both sleeping peacefully and I really didn't want to wake them. "We could always leave them here with Esme. I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching them. They look to peaceful to wake." I nodded. Could he read my mind? I laughed at the thought. He kissed the top of my head and eased the door shut. We walked downstairs and I went to find Esme. I found dusting the library. That's right you heard me library. It was my favorite place in this house.

"Hey Esme. Do you mind watching the twins for a little while, while I go home to get ready?" I asked.

"Oh Bella I would love to!" Esme exclaimed. I smiled at her. "Carlilse at work and who knows what you kids will do." she said jokingly. We laughed.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's my pleasure Bella." I smiled again as she went back to cleaning. I walked back into the living room so I could find Edward. What I found was far from Edward. I found Alice and Jasper making out on the couch.

"EW YOU GUYS! Get a room!" What they did next shocked me. Jasper picked up Alice bridal style and carried her into his room, kissing her the whole way. Jeez I thought Emmett and Rose where the feisty ones. I guess not. I shuddered and walked out the door. Edward was sitting on the porch steps. I think I know why.

"Did you…?" I trailed off pointing to the door.

"Yeah." He said and I shuddered again. "I'm never going to get that out of my head." I giggled.

"At least you didn't see Jasper pick Alice up and take her into the bedroom." As soon as that came out of my mouth I knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"He did what?!" Edward exclaimed. He stood up and started to storm in the door but I caught him by the back of the shirt before he could. It was quite a funny sight considering he tried to keep walking. I couldn't control my giggles.

"Come on…you…get…in the…car!" I said in between my fits while pulling him backwards. It was quite hard if I do say so myself.

"What are you giggling about there little missy?" He asked me.

"You." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Oh really now?" He picked me up and slung me up over my back. I started fidgeting, trying to get out of his grasp but when that didn't work I had another idea. His butt was right in my reach so I started slapping it and burst into another fit of giggles. I actually think he's enjoying this just a bit too much. But then again so was I. After a few minutes of the butt-slapping he pulled me up to where I was in his arms bridal style, still giggling. "Now what was that for?" He asked.

"Not letting me go." I said and crossed my arms. He chuckled and opened the door to the Volvo and put me in.

"Can you manage buckling yourself up?" He asked playfully.

"Oh I don't know. I might need a little help." I laughed. He reached in and grabbed the seatbelt and then leaned over me and buckled me in. When he started to get back out I caught him when his head was near mine and kissed him. It wasn't as passionate as earlier but it was still my personal heaven. When we broke apart he chuckled and walked around to his side of the car and drove off. After a few minutes of silence I reached over to turn on the radio. I smiled as one of my favorite songs came on and I started singing along.

_You´re better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Lets me know that it's ok yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz every time that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed sing like bird  
Dizzy in my head spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh you make me smile_

By the time it was over we were at my house. I looked at Edward and he had my crooked grin on his face.

"You make me smile." He said, reciting a line from the previous song.

"Back at ya." I said and gave him a smile of my own. He turned of the Volvo and walked around to my side of the car and opened the door.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said and giggled.

"Your welcome madam." He replied. I looked over and saw that Charlie's cruiser was gone so he must still be fishing. Edward and I walked up the stairs and into the house so I could grab my stuff for the day with the girls. I can't wait.

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending. I hope you liked it! :) This chapter was pretty much a filler, but hey a filler is better than nothing right?** **Please review!**

**~Kayla**


	17. Dresses

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 17: Dresses

After driving back to the Cullen house and Alice insisting that she dress me up we were off to the Port Angeles mall. Alice was driving, very fast, and I was in the front seat while Rose was in the back. We drove in a comfortable silence on the way to the mall thinking about yesterday's news with quiet background music playing.

_You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable_

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and pulled it out to see I had one new message. It was from Edward.

**B,**

**Hey love. I miss you.**

**E.**

I smiled and quickly replied before Alice saw me.

**E,**

**Why hello there. :) I miss you too! But Alice has kidnapped me. I'll se you when we get home. :)**

**B.**

I waited until I felt my phone buzz in my pocket again.

**B,**

**She will pay. See you when you get back. :]**

**E.**

I laughed out loud and stuck my phone back in my pocket.

"What are you laughing about missy?" Alice asked.

"Nothing." I replied with a smirk.

"Mhmm. Ok. Well I would scold you but were here!" She started bouncing up and down in her seat. Remind me to never, EVER, give her caffeine.

"Yay." I said with a groan.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Rose said finally joining in the conversation.

"Maybe not to you two." I mumbled. Before I knew it Alice was out of the car waiting and walking inside. I ran to catch up with her.

"Okay ladies. Where to first?" Alice asked.

"I vote we go to the little boutique downstairs." Rose said.

"Alright the little boutique it is." Alice said and skipped off. And yes she was literally skipping. I laughed at my two best friends. No I don't like shopping but I will do whatever makes them happy. When we arrived I marveled at all the white in the "little" boutique. If this is little I'm afraid to see what big looks like.

"Oh my goodness Rose! You have to try this on." Alice squealed. One down fifty to go. I walked around for a little while looking at all the amazing dresses, I even picked one out. I was very proud of myself and so were Alice and Rose. After picking out about 60 some dresses, no joke, Alice was finally ready to go to the dressing room. The store looked empty, again no joke, Alice is very serious about her shopping. It wasn't until about halfway through that Alice saw a dress she was happy with.

"Oh my gosh Rose that looks amazing!" Alice squealed. I could tell by the look on Rose's face that she didn't agree.

"Really? I think it's a little to plain." Rose answered. I sort of agreed with her. **(A/N: All dresses mentioned in this chapter will be below.)** The gown was white with no diamonds. It had shaped strapless neck line that was lightly boned and fastened at the back with corseted ribbons.

"Well then try on the next one." Alice said with a pout. She threw the dress at the poor clerk that already had two racks full of dresses we had said no to. A minute later Rose came out in another dress.

"I like it better than the last one but it's a little too busy for my taste." Rose said. Alice was eyeing her up and down.

"Spin." Alice said and Rose obliged. Yesh, talk about demanding. "Yeah I agree. Next!" Alice yelled, once again throwing the dress at the clerk when Rose sent it back out.

"I'm sorry about her." I said to the clerk pointing to Alice. "She's just a little excited." Alice scowled at me and the clerk laughed.

"It's just fine madam." She politely replied. I smiled and turned back to see Rose come out in the dress I picked out. I was stunned. It was beautiful. It was strapless with a bow at the waist line; I didn't like it as much when I picked it out as I do now. I looked over to see Alice with her mouth hanging wide open. She was speechless, which was a first.

"Rose that's the dress. It looks absolutely gorgeous on you." I announced. All Alice did was bob her head up and down. It was quite a funny sight. Rose was beaming.

"Girls I think we've found the dress!" Alice squealed, back to her normal self. The three of us started tearing up.

"My brother is going to die!" I laughed. Rose laughed and went back into the dressing room to put on her clothes.

"So I vote Bella picks the dressed out from now on." Rose yelled from her room.

"Ha. Yeah. No. I'm good." I laughed.

"Hey you picked this dress out." Rose said coming out.

"True but I think my skill is worn out." I laughed.

"Oh alright you two, come on! We've got to find the perfect maid-of-honor dresses!" Alice yelled. Rose decided instead of choosing between Alice and I we would both take the job. A few of Rose's cousins were going to be the bridesmaids. We had picked out a dress at the last store for the bridesmaids. Alice had made sure to get in touch with them yesterday and get the sizes so we went ahead and ordered them.

We left the downstairs boutique and went to the upstairs one. We looked around in the store about half as long as we did the other one before we went to the dressing rooms. Rose and Emmett had decided the colors yesterday so the majority of the dresses we picked out were red or pink. Alice was the first one to try hers on, I was second. We finally decided on deep red dresses with a halter top and from the waist line to the bust was a little tighter than the rest of the dress. They looked amazing on both Alice and I.

"Alright girlies I say its time to get some lunch and after we can go look at accessories." Rose said.

"Actually I just got a message from Jasper that said they guys decided to do a little shopping of their own down here and they wanted to meet us somewhere." Alice announced.

"That would be great but whatever happened to no phones little missy?" I teased Alice.

"Why whatever do you mean Bells?" Alice laughed.

"I wonder what the guys were shopping for?" Rose puzzled.

"Oh I think you know." Alice said. They both had knowing looks on their faces but I was totally lost. We walked out to the car. Alice backed out and headed to wherever we were going. We rode with the radio on low until one of our favorite songs came on. I reached over to turn it up and we all started singing and dancing to Make it Mine by Jason Mraz.

_Wake up everyone_

_How can you sleep at a time like this  
Unless the dreamer is the real youI'm gonna own it  
I'm gonna make it mine  
Yes, I'll make it all mine_

_Listen to your voice  
The one that tells you to taste past the tip of your tongue  
Lip and the neck will appear_

_I don't want to wake before  
The dream is over  
I'm gonna make it mine  
Yes, I, I'm gonna own it  
I'm gonna make it mine  
Yes, I'll make it all mine_

_I keep my life on a heavy rotation  
Requesting that it's lifting you up, up, up and away  
And over to a table at the gratitude cafe_

_And I am finally there  
And all the angels they'll singing  
I la la la, I la la la, I la la la la love this_

_I don't want to break before  
The tour is over  
I'm gonna make it mine  
That's why_

_Yes, I will make it all mine_

_And timing's everything  
And there's time, there's plenty  
I am balancing  
Careful and steady  
And reveling an energy that everyone's admitting_

_Well I don't want to wait no more  
No, I want to celebrate the whole world  
I'm gonna make it mine  
Because I'm following your joy  
I'm gonna make it mine  
Because I, I am open  
I'm gonna make it mine  
Because I, I'm gonna show it  
Yeah, I'm gonna make it, it mine  
Gonna make, gonna make, gonna make, gonna make it, make it mine_

_Yes I will make it all, make it all mine_

By the time the song was over we were at La Bella Italia. I smiled, this is the first restaurant Edward and I ate at when I came back. We walked up the stairs and into the building to see the guys waiting for us at the table. I laughed at the sight. A girl, who I guessing to be our waiter, was all over Emmett. Rose was fuming. She stomped over to the table with us following her.

"Rose honey!" Emmett bellowed, obviously thankful that someone was here to save him.

"Kathy, meet my fiancé, Rosalie." Emmett said putting his arm around my soon to be sister-in-law. Kathy scowled.

"Listen bitch," Rose started, "I don't know who you think you are all up on my soon to be husband like that but you need to leave. Now. And don't come back." Rose smiled a sickly sweet smiled and Kathy stalked off. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I turned around in Edward's arms. I quickly pecked him on the lips and sat down.

"So did you guys find anything you liked?" Emmett asked.

"We found all the dresses we were looking for now we just have to find accessories and you guy's tux and were pretty much set on the clothing." Alice answered bouncing up and down.

"Did you guys get what you wanted?" Rose asked looking at Edward.

"Yes we sure did." Edward answered. I had a feeling everyone here was clued in on this but me. I pouted and when Edward saw me he laughed and leaned over to kiss me. I blushed when he pulled away and he chuckled. Lunch was soon brought out and before I knew it, it was time to leave.

"Well Alice you've had Bella for quite a while now and I think it's time to get home and see the twins." Edward said. I shot him a thankful look.

"Alright alright. Bella you can go with Edward but do be expecting me to text you asking your opinion on things." Alice replied. I laughed and gave her a quick hug before leaving with Edward. The car ride home was spent in a comfortable silence with my hand linked with Edwards. I felt so comfortable around him. I couldn't help but think that I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life him, I mean come on we already have children together. When we got to the Cullen's house I practically ran inside.

"Hey Esme. We're home!" I yelled. It wasn't long before I felt someone hit my leg. I looked down and saw Jasey attached to me. I laughed and picked her up into my arms and I laughed even harder when I saw Anthony come running in a do the same thing do his dad.

"Momma!" Jasey yelled. I kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby girl." I carried her into the kitchen were I saw Esme sitting.

"Hey Bella. They just finished eating lunch and I was about to put them down for a nap."

"Aww. Thank you so much Esme. I really appreciate it." I said.

"It was no problem at all Bella. I love the little boogers." She said reaching over to tickle Jasey. The sound of there laughs filled the room and warmed my heart. I walked up to Edward's bedroom to see him and Anthony asleep on Edward's king size bed. I smiled and laid Jasey down next to her brother before I climbed in beside Edward. They do say your never too old for a nap.

**A/N: Aww, I liked this chapter. Review! Links to dresses are below!**

**1st dress Rose tried on: ** photo/11606832/Beautiful_White_Wedding_

**2nd dress: ** wp-content/uploads/2010/03/crystal_wedding_dress_

**Rose's wedding dress: **

**Maid of Honor Dresses: ** .

**Bridesmaids dresses (imagine in same red as MOH dresses): ** uploaded_


	18. A Wedding

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 18: A Wedding

_Previously:_ "_It was no problem at all Bella. I love the little boogers." She said reaching over to tickle Jasey. The sound of there laughs filled the room and warmed my heart. I walked up to Edward's bedroom to see him and Anthony asleep on Edward's king size bed. I smiled and laid Jasey down next to her brother before I climbed in beside Edward. They do say you're never too old for a nap._

I woke up the morning of the wedding and rolled over to see the bed empty with a note. It read:

_Good morning beautiful. Went out to do some last minutes errands with Emmett and Jasper. I'll see you at the wedding. Love you. Edward. xx_

I smiled and giggled like a little school girl. I fell back onto the pillows and thought about the craziness of these last few weeks. I must have fallen back asleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by Emmett.

"Bells wake up." I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett sitting on Edward's side of the bed.

"Hey." I said stretching. "What time is it?" I asked. He looked down at his watch.

"10:30." He stated.

"Well dang. I slept in." I said jumping out of bed. Emmett chuckled.

"Yes you did. Alice told me to tell you to go to her room. They have breakfast in there."

"Okey dokey." I said grabbing some clothes. "Now out mister." I said. Emmett picked me up into one of his signature bear hugs.

"Love ya Bells." He said and walked out. I laughed and changed quickly. As much as I hated being dressed up I was looking forward to some girl time. I walked out of Edward's room and into Alice's room to find her sitting in a chair with the stylist we hired putting extensions in her hair. I laughed, announcing my arrival.

"Oh hey Bella." Rose said. She was sitting with Esme on the bed eating some of Esme's famous homemade chocolate chip pancakes. "Want some?" She asked with a big bite in her mouth. I laughed at her manners, or lack of.

"Sure, why not?" I said, joining my soon to be sister and Esme on the bed. "So are you excited?" I asked.

"Heck yes! Bella I love your brother so much. He's my everything and I don't know what I would do without him." Rose said. "And I don't know what I'll do if this baby isn't his. It'll crush us both." Esme and I put down our now empty plates and enveloped her into a hug.

"Come on guys! It's a happy day!" Alice said. We pulled away to see Alice looking amazing. The extensions in her hair reached just below her shoulders and it was slightly curled. Her makeup look perfect and completely natural like always. "Now it's your turn Bella." She said bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the chair.

"Sit back and relax honey. I'll have you done in no time." The stylist said. I think Alice mentioned his name was Aro. He set off to work and I talked with the girls about the day. It was about 30 minutes when he finished and turned me around to face the mirror. I gasped. No wonder Rose, Alice, and Esme were excited for me to see my reflection.

"So what do you think?" Esme asked.

"I think I look amazing." I said. "Not to sound conceded or anything." We all laughed.

"You can say that if you want Bells. You look hot!" Alice said. "Edward's going to die." Again, laughter filled the room. "Your turn Rose!" She squealed. Rose took my place in the chair and I took her place on the bed. It took about 45 minutes for Aro to finish Rose's hair and makeup and for Rose to put on her gown. We all waited for her to come out. When she did we were awed into silence.

"Well?" She asked. Tears were pooling in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Alice said, I nodded in agreement, still stunned.

"Okay, okay. No crying!" Rose said, we laughed. "Now you two go get dressed!" Aro threw us our dresses and I went to get dressed first. I striped down and quickly pulled the dress over my head trying not to mess up my hair. Alice would kill me. After the dress was situated I grabbed the silver heels Alice had picked to go with the dresses. As much as I hated them I would do anything for Rose on her wedding day. I was admiring the way I looked in the mirror when I heard a knock on the door.

"Bella hurry up! It's time to go!" Alice squealed. I heard her mention something about being fashionably late. Well that's Alice for you. With a laugh I opened the door and Alice quickly pulled me out and replaced me in the bathroom. I looked to see Esme back, who had left to get ready during Rose's transformation, Aro, Mr. Hale, and Rose all standing in a line. Rose looked like she was about to have a cow. She pulled me into a hug.

"Bella I just wanted to say that I'm honored that I'm gonna be your sister." She said, tears pooling in both of our eyes.

"Hey now, like you said earlier no crying!" I laughed, "And back at ya." I smiled.

"Okey dokey! I'm ready. Let's get a move on!" Alice squealed. Rosalie, Alice and I all stood holding hands walking down the hall and to the kitchen were we would proceed outside were Emmett and everyone was waiting. First the bridesmaids walked outside and me after them. I gave Rose an encouraging look along with a hug before I stepped outside. I rounded the corner and started to walk towards my big brother. He looked the happiest he had ever been. My eyes moved to Jasper who had just as big of a smile on his face and then there was Edward. He looked amazing in his tux. His bronze hair was just as messy as ever and he was smiling my smile. His perfect crooked grin. God I love him.

I finally reached my destination and soon after Alice was standing in front of me. We all watched as Rose and Mr. Hale walked down together. Rose was glowing and Emmett had the biggest smile ever. Rose and Emmett exchanged vows and soon they were pronounced husband and wife. They shared a sweet kiss and were off to the limo. Everyone followed them out and before I knew it I was in Edward's car leaving to go to the place of the reception. We pulled out of the driveway along with so many other cars.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" He answered.

"I love you." I said. He chuckled.

"As I love you ," He said, "and did I tell you that you look absolutely amazing today?"

"Why no I don't believe you did." I said, teasing him.

"Well you do. It's taking all of my power not to pull over and rip that dress right off of you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I cannot believe you!" I said, he looked ashamed. "But, I don't think I would mind if you did." We both laughed at our foolishness. I looked out the window to see that we had arrived at the one hotel in Forks, were the reception was being held.

"You ready?" He asked, getting out to open my door.

"Of course." I said and kissed him. He just smiled against my lips and pulled away.

"Here is not the place love." He said with a chuckle. Have I mentioned that I really love him? We walked hand-in-hand into the party room where the reception was being held. Let's get this party started.

**About an hour later**

Currently I was dancing with Charlie while My Little Girl by Tim McGraw was playing, obviously this was the father daughter dance. I laughed as I looked over at Edward trying to dance with both Anthony and Jasey. Charlie smiled. I had already danced with Edward and Jasper. I think this was the most awkward one yet. Charlie and I weren't ones to show our feelings.

"Bells I'm really glad you came back." Charlie said.

"I'm glad I did to dad. I wouldn't have any of you if I didn't." Before he could say anything the song ended and Emmett interrupted him.

"Hey dad. Can I steal my baby sister from you."

"Sure Emmett. Go ahead." We started dancing. He had a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Well look at you, my _married_big brother." I said, emphasizing the married part.

"Yep, I sure am." He said.

"I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks, now it's your turn." He said and caught me off guard.

"What?" I asked.

"You know what Bells. I see the way Edward looks at you and the twins, he really loves you guys."

"I don't know Emmett."

"Just trust me on this one Bells." Emmett said, before I could say something back the song ended and the DJ came on.

"Well I do believe it's time for a toast to the happy couple." _Oh lord,_I thought. I was supposed to give a toast because Alice didn't want to. Emmett and I were the last ones to walk back to the tables together. He took his place and I stayed standing and grabbed my glass.

"Okay everybody. Since the other maid of honor here, Alice," I started, pointing to Alice, "didn't want to be the one to make the speech, I got the honor. Well let's see. Emmett is my big brother who I love so very much and Rosalie is my best friend who is no longer like a sister to me, she is one. The love you show to each other is inspiring and beautiful and I look forward to seeing it continue to grow. I am honored to be able to raise a toast to my wonderful best friend and my brother. To Rose and Emmett!" I finished and everyone took a sip of there drink and clapped. I sat down and across the table Edward stood up.

"Unfortunately, I am not blood related to either the bride or the groom but I consider them both family. Here's to my friends. Today I had the honor to stand beside Emmett on this most important day, as he has so often stood by me in good times and bad. I wish him and his lovely bride nothing but happiness, prosperity, and good health for as long as they shall live." The same actions were performed after Edward's speech.

Soon our dinner was served and it was time to go home. Emmett and Rose had left for there honeymoon in Africa. Lord knows what there gonna do there. Everyone was either on there way out or had left already, the only people left were, Charlie with the twins, Jasper and Alice and Edward and I. Alice and I were both sitting talking about how great everything was when Edward came up to me. Jasper was behind him.

"Are you ready to go love?" Edward asked.

"Yes I am beat." I said.

"Alright let's get you home then." He said. I nodded and we walked to the Volvo together with Jasper and Alice.

"Did you have a good night?" Jasper asked.

"It was perfect." I answered. And boy was it the truth.

**A/N: Review please!**

**~Kayla**


	19. The Movies

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 19: The Movies

_Previously:_ "_Are you ready to go love?" Edward asked._

"_Yes I am beat." I said._

"_Alright let's get you home then." He said. I nodded and we walked to the Volvo together with Jasper and Alice ._

"_Did you have a good night?" Jasper asked._

"_It was perfect." I answered. And boy was it the truth._

**3 weeks later**

It has been three weeks since the wedding and Rose and Emmett were coming home from their honeymoon today. I couldn't wait to see them. Currently Alice, Jasper, Edward, Charlie and I were all sitting in the living room talking about the events of the last week. Charlie and The Hale's had put some money together and bought Emmett and Rose a house. We couldn't wait to surprise them.

Also Rose was about 4 months into her pregnancy. Alice and I had been doing lots of reading and Rose kept us updated with postcards on how she was doing.

"There here! There here!" Alice squealed from the window. She was being our lookout. We all got situated on the couch as we heard two car doors shut and someone on the stairs. The door swung open and there stood Em and Rose.

"We're home!" Emmett boomed. Alice and I both squealed and ran toward them. Alice embraced Rosalie while I ran to Emmett. He picked me up into one of his big bear hugs and swung me around. When he set me down on the ground I quickly embraced Rosalie. "Careful! Don't squish Baby!" Emmett yelled. We all stopped and gave him a weird look. "What?" He asked innocently. Everyone laughed at Emmett and his stupidity.

"Rose you have a baby bump now!" Alice squealed.

"Yes thank you Ms. Obvious." Rose said with a smile on her face. "Come on I have to talk to you guys in the kitchen." Rose said and pulled us behind her. When we got to the kitchen she turned around towards us and took a deep breath.

"Before the honeymoon I looked up an OBGYN near where we were staying and made an appointment for a paternity test and found out the baby is Emmett's!" Rose blurted out.

"Oh my gosh Rose that is awesome!" I yelled. Alice was jumping up and down squealing. The signature Alice move. We both embraced her.

"Yeah it's amazing but I don't know how to tell Emmett." Rose said.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." We said.

"You what?!" We heard Emmett boomed. I hope Edward, Jasper and Charlie didn't tell Emmett about the house. We rushed into the living room to see that Mr. and Mrs. Hale had arrived. Well I guess they had.

"What's wrong babe?" Rose asked.

"They-" Emmett started but was cut off by Charlie.

"Your parents and I put together some money and bought you two a house. We just want you to be well off." Charlie explained.

"Oh my gosh! No way?!" Rose asked. Everyone, excluding Emmett, nodded. "You guys that's amazing!" Rose said, running to hug her parents. Mr. Hale laughed.

"It was nothing really baby. In fact we went ahead and bought houses for you four too." My mouth dropped open, along with everyone else's. "We already had money put away for Jasper and we just didn't feel right leaving Edward and Bella out. It didn't seem right and we know your all going to end up together so it just seemed right to jump at the opportunity. The houses are right near each other. You each have about 2 acres separating you from the others. They're very nice." Suddenly everyone was rushing towards Mr. and Mrs. Hale. This was amazing.

"Thank you so much." Edward said with sincerity and hugged Mrs. Hale after shaking hands with Mr. Hale. "But I do believe that Bella and I have a movie to catch."

"Oh my gosh. We do! Oh I feel so bad I forgot you were coming home today and now the house thing." I said.

"Oh Bells it's fine. You two go on." Rose said with a smile at me and Edward. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes we're sure. You have fun." She said. I still felt bad.

"Alright. I'll see you guys in a bit!" I said.

"Bye Bella! Bye Edward!" They yelled after us.

"Have fun." Charlie said and looked at Edward. I swear I saw him wink. I turned and gave Edward a puzzled look. He just laughed at me and took me out to the car. We drove to the movie theaters in a comfortable silence but Edward seemed nervous. Lord only knows what about. We walked up to the ticket booth hand in hand and he was sweet enough to pay for my ticket too after we decided to see It's Complicated. He also bought us each a drink and a medium popcorn to share.

"You're amazing you know that?" I asked before the movie started.

"Oh really how am I amazing?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"You just are." I said. I would have kissed him but we were in the front row. The movie theatre was packed and these were some of the only seats left. I found some towards the back but Edward insisted that he wanted to sit here. Of course I would comply with anything he wanted.

"You know. If we weren't in front of everyone we would probably be making out right now." Could this boy read my thoughts? I giggled as Edward put his arm around my shoulders and I snuggled up into his side. Soon the movie started. It wasn't half bad but about halfway through the movie the screen went black. The audience yelled and hollered, some down closer to the screen even threw popcorn. I sighed.

"Well this sucks." I said but Edward didn't have a chance to reply because our song Clair de Lune started playing. I smiled but that smile was soon replaced with a look of utter confusion. On the screen were many different videos of me and Edward growing up. I watched in awe as my many memories were replayed in front of me. Soon enough I was smiling and laughing along with the whole theatre. I felt Edward shift in his seat and then saw him come up on the big screen.

"Isabella Marie Swan will you make me the happiest man on planet Earth and marry me?" TV Edward asked. I gasped and turned towards the real Edward. He was on one knee with the most gorgeous ring in his hand. **(A/N: Below.)**

"Well what you do say Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." I squeaked out after a few seconds with tears rolling down my face. He stood up and I threw myself at him. After a second of hugging I leaned up towards Edward and we had one of the most amazing kisses we had ever shared. The whole theatre started clapping. There was some "awwwwww"s from the girls and hollers from the guys. I smiled through my tears as Edward put the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit. I then saw the gang come up to us. To say I was a shocked was an understatement. I refused to let go of Edward so Alice and Rose hugged us both.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

"Well Edward told us what he was doing and we didn't want to miss it so we kind of followed you here." Alice said.

"Yeah." Emmett said. "What did I tell you Bells? A big brother knows these things. I laughed and hit him.

"Congrats you guys but why don't we sit down and watch the rest of the movie?" Jasper said. I laughed and nodded. I walked to the back of the theatre to sit with everyone feeling as if every eye was on me, not that I really cared right this second. I sat down beside Jasper and my _fiancé._I have a feeling I'm going to like that word.

**A/N: I'm not so happy with it but it's probably because it's very rushed. I'm really sorry, but review and tell me what you think! Did you look at that website?! If you did tell me one of your favorite stories! Thanks!**

**~Kayla :)**

**Bella's Engagement Ring: ** .


	20. Pregnant Woman

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 20: Pregnant Woman

_Previously: _"_Congrats you guys but why don't we sit down and watch the rest of the movie?" Jasper said. I laughed and nodded. I walked to the back of the theatre to sit with everyone feeling as if every eye was on me, not that I really cared right this second. I sat down beside Jasper and my fiancé. I have a feeling I'm going to like that word._

**4 and a half months later**

Alice, Rose, and Esme are all going crazy planning this wedding. Edward and I decided that we wanted to have it exactly a year after Rose and Emmett's. Some might find it a little weird to have the same anniversary as your big brother but I think it's cool. We also decided that we were going to have it in the Cullen's back yard. We would've had it in our backyard seeing as we had moved into our new house but it just seemed easier to have it at Edward's childhood home.

Alice had done TONS of shopping already. We had found my dress already. Why? I don't really know seeing as she had about seven months until the actual wedding. But lord forbid I deprive her of having her fun. I rolled my eyes bringing me out of my thoughts and noticed that I had made it to the Cullen's house. Alice had planned what she liked to call "a chill day" so that we could get away from planning. As much as I hated it she had allowed the guys to go out for a little a few hours while we had our girls day. I knew that I would miss Edward and that I was also being a little too clingy but I knew that he needed a day out with his buddies. And I think Emmett planned on having a talk with him. Can't wait to hear what that's about. Actually yes I can. Lord only knows the threats he will use on my poor little Edward today. I laughed at the thought and used my key to unlock the door to my second home,

"Alice! Rose! I'm here. Let's get this party started!" I yelled hanging up my coat and taking off my shoes. The next thing I knew I had a pillow flying at my head. It hit me and I caught it when it bounced of my head and turned to the culprit. "Alice that's a little middle schoolish don't you think." I asked with a wide smile on my face. It took all of my will power not to laugh when my answer was another pillow to my head. I giggled and threw the pillows in my hands at the little pixie. Before we knew it the living room was covered in feathers and we were attacking each other on the couch.

"Girls!" I heard Esme call from my very awkward position. I had Alice under me; the fact that I wasn't squishing her was a shock to me.

"Hi mom!" Alice chirped. It seemed she didn't realize we were in trouble.

"Mary Alice Cullen! You will have this cleaned up before I get back from going to the store!" Esme yelled before stomping out. "Oh and love you!" We heard her call from the other room. I found it admiring how Esme refused to leave the house without telling her family she loved them. Definitely something I would take up from her.

"Well it looks like our day of shopping for something other than wedding stuff has just been ruined." Alice said with a pout. I on the other hand was doing a little happy dance in my head. "But that was so totally worth it." And que the Alice we all know and love.

"I think I might have to agree with you." I said. I collapsed on the couch and saw Rose walk, well more like waddle into the room. She followed me and Alice went to get the vacuums. "Hey Rose. How are you feeling today?" I asked.

"Just fine." She snapped. "I don't need you people asking me how I am every five seconds."

"Well geez. Just trying to be considerate here." I said holding my hands up in a mock surrender. About five seconds later she burst out in sobs.

"Oh Bella I know! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" She said. Wow mood swings much?

"Oh of course Rose. I love you too much to stay mad at you for a long period of time." I wasn't mad at her at all because I knew it was just her hormones talking but I figured it would be better not to tell her that.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked happy again. I smiled.

"Not sure. First we have to clean up this mess." I said pointing to the floor. "And then who knows what Alice has plans for us."

"Gah I hope we stay in today. This little bugger here has been crazy! I didn't sleep any last night." She said while rubbing her stomach. "Oh look it's kicking again! Here feel Bella feel!" I laughed and put my hand on her stomach remembering feeling Jasey and Anthony kick for the first time.

_~Flashback~_

_I was currently sitting downstairs watching T.V. and missing Edward. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately but after what I did that's to be expected. I looked up to see that there was a new episode of NCIS coming on. I recognized it as the one where Kate gets killed off and new right away to change the channel because I would get too emotional. I quickly flipped the channel to VH1 and saw that it was early enough for the Top 20 Countdown to still be on. It was just my luck that my favorite song began playing. I really wanted to get up and dance with a belly like this that wasn't going to happen._

_I was about 5 months along with the twins and everything was coming along fine so far. To be honest the thought of me being a mother was scaring me to death. I knew I would have family there to help me but it still scared the living daylights out of me. I already loved these babies and there wasn't a thing in the world I would change. Except leaving Forks of course but I couldn't fix that now. What was done was done. When my song ended I stood up to go get some water. Walking into the kitchen I felt this really weird movement in my stomach. It felt like popcorn popping around in my stomach. Of course me being me I overreacted and went straight to the computer._

_I quickly logged on to Google and found a website called . I typed in the search bar "What it feels like when a baby kicks." I got many results but finally found the one I was looking for._

Women have described the sensation as being like popcorn popping, a goldfish swimming around, or butterflies fluttering. You'll probably chalk up those first gentle taps or swishes in your belly to gas or hunger pains, but once you start feeling them more regularly, you'll recognize the difference. You're more likely to feel these early movements when you're sitting or lying quietly.

_A wide smile quickly spread on my face as I realized that I could do this. I was really going to become a mother_

_~End of Flashback~_

I felt Rose's baby kick my hand and once again a smile spread across my face. "Oh Rose that's amazing!" I gushed. We talked for a minute before Alice came stumbling back in with 2 vacuums bigger than she was. The sight was straight up hilarious and Rose looked like she was having trouble holding in her laughs just like me.

"Need some help there Ali?" I asked.

"Yes please." She squeaked. I laughed and jumped up to help her.

Cleaning the living room took about an hour. It would have taken a little less long but we had the radio blasting and every time a song would come on we would end up singing and using the vacuums as microphones while Rose just watched us and laughed. Any outsiders would have thought that we were just a bunch of teenagers instead of new college freshman but hey? Girls can have fun can't they? After we finished and cleaned ourselves up a bit we all settled in Alice's pink, and I'm talking major pinkage, room.

"Ok girls we have a choice between The Proposal and Julie & Julia." Alice said bouncing over to us. Rose and I looked at each other and then at Alice. "Alright the proposal it is." Alice said chucking the movie off of her circular, pink bed. I love how we can practically read each others minds.

We got to the part where Sandra Bullock (also known as Margaret Tate) was dancing around the fire calling out what her heart tells her too. Balls. I cracked up every time I saw this part. It was just too hilarious.

"Hey Ali?" I heard Rose ask. "Can you pause that? I really have to pee!" Rose squealed. I cracked a smile and Alice quickly put the movie on pause as Rose rushed out of the room.

"You pregnant women and your peeing." Alice grumbled. I laughed.

"Let me remind you Alice that I'm not pregnant." I said thinking about Jasey and Anthony. They were with Charlie today as he insisted that I stay here and have fun with Alice and Rose.

"No but you have been." She said and stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed and went back to looking at the paused T.V. screen. It wasn't long before Rose came in looking like a ghost.

"Um you guys? I think my water broke." She said in the tiniest voice. I looked at her soaked pants to see that indeed she had. This baby was on its way here.

**A/N: How much do you hate me? Haha. But anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please please please please review!**

**~Kayla**


	21. A Baby

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 21: A Baby

**EMPOV**

_Previously: It wasn't long before Rose came in looking like a ghost. _

_"Um you guys? I think my water broke." She said in the tiniest voice. I looked at her soaked pants to see that indeed she had. This baby was on its way here._

"So what do you guys think about that idea?" Jasper asked Edward and I.

"I think it's great." Edward answered. "Alice will be so excited."

"I'm just nervous I guess." Jazz said.

"Well it's better than our ideas." I said pointing between Edward and I.

"True, true." Edward said. The three of us were kicked out of the house today seeing as out wife's/fiancées/girlfriends were having a "girls" day. We came out to eat at the local Cookout, but our conversation about Alice and Jazz's future date was soon interrupted by my phone. I quickly pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Em! Guess what!" Bella said on the other line.

"What Bell?" I asked.

"Your baby is on its way here." I could hear the smile in her voice and thoughts started running through my head. Is my baby okay? Is my wife okay? Did I miss it? Oh wait she said on its way not already here. _Whoo_I thought while mentally wiping my forehead. Wow I need to focus. "Emmett! Are you there?" Whoops.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Is Rose okay?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! If you want to live then you will hang up that phone immediately and drive 50 miles over the speed limit." Speak of the devil and he shall appear, or start speaking. One of the two.

"Does that answer your question?" Bella asked with her signature smart-ass tone.

"Yes it does, thank you Ms. Smart ass." I answered.

"No problamo. I'll see you in a little while. Hopefully before your wife kills me."

"Oh trust me, I'm already on my way." I said while jumping out of my chair. Jasper and Edward gave me weird looks. I just motioned with my head for them to follow me. We quickly walked out of the door.

"Bye Emmett."

"Bye." I snapped my phone shut and opened the driver door of Edward's Volvo. Lets just say that if looks could kill I would be dead with the look I got. "Look Edward, I don't have time for this. Rose is in labor." His look softened a bit but not by much. I jumped in along with the guys and was quickly out of the parking lot. The drive there only took 5 minutes and in the process the bird was exposed to me many, many times. At this point I didn't care I just drove with nothing but my wife and child in mind.

**BPOV**

About 15 minutes after arriving at the hospital I heard a voice that I recognized as my big brother's. He was booming at the nurse to find Rosalie. I went running up to him with the largest smile on my face. I looked at the nurse who looked terrified.

"Sorry about that. He's all bark. No bite I promise." I turned away from the her after she didn't look like she was going to pass out and it didn't take Emmett 5 seconds to start firing questions at me.

"Hey Bella. Where's Rose? Where are Alice and Esme? Has she had the baby arrived yet? Is it okay? Is Rose okay? Are they in any pain? Oh my God Rose is going to kill me for getting her pregnant. Then she'll kick me out of the house and I'll have nowhere to go. What am I going to do? Where wi-"

"EMMETT! Geez bro calm down! You're starting to sound like Alice." I yelled putting a calming hand on his shoulder. "Rose is in her room; Alice and Esme are with her. No the baby hasn't gotten here yet. They are both okay, Rose is in some pain and no she wont kill you and kick you out of the house." He calmed down a little bit when I answered all of his questions but winced when I said that Rose was in some pain. "Come on I'll take you to them." I said. I didn't notice that Jasper and Edward were with Emmett until Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey love." He whispered in my ear while we were walking down the hallway to Rose's room.

"Hey Edward." I said happier now that he was here with me. When we reached Rose's room Emmett was in the door in no time flat and I figured we should give them some privacy. Apparently Alice and Esme thought the same thing because they came out of the room. Alice bounced over to Jasper who waved at me. I waved back and turned to Esme.

"Hey Esme, where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"He's in his office working on paperwork. He'll be down when it's time for the baby. In fact I think I might go visit him." She said.

"Okay see you later." I said as she walked off. Edward, Alice, Jasper and I had a short conversation about Rose until Charlie came walking down the hall with Jasey and Anthony. I smiled and went to pick them up.

"Mommy!" They both yelled at the same time. I smiled and kissed them both on the head.

"Are you not excited to see daddy?" Edward asked feigning hurt.

"Daddy!" They both yelled. I laughed and handed Edward Jasey who was quickly becoming a daddy's girl.

"Did you have fun with grandpa?" I asked Anthony.

"We went and saw de llama's mommy! Dey where so big!" I laughed at Anthony who was having trouble with his ths.

"Did you really?" I asked. I listened while Anthony told me all about the llama's they saw and how much he loved them. Charlie must have taken the twins to the small llama farm between Forks and Port Angeles. He was interrupted by the room door opening and Emmett coming out.

"Hey Bella. Rose wants to talk to you." He said. I nodded and handed Anthony to him. Anthony quickly started telling him all about the llamas and I walked into Rose's room.

"Hey Bella." Rose said when she noticed I had come in.

"Hey Rose. How are you doing?" I asked. She laughed.

"Well you know how it is." She answered.

"Yes, yes I do. It's not the best feeling in the world is it?"

"No not at all but at the same time I'm so excited for them to be here." She said with a smile on here face. "Anyway I wanted to ask you a question."

"Ask away." I said.

"Well I was wondering if you would come in the delivery room with me and Emmett. I mean you've already been through it and you are my little sister now." She said smiling at me.

"Oh Rose I would love to!" I exclaimed. It flattered me that she chose me to be in there.

"Great! Also you can be there for me when Emmett faints." She said and we both giggled.

"Oh I can't wait to see that." I said and laughed. She smiled at me and I could tell she was tired. "Hey why don't you get some rest and I'll have Emmett come back in here."

"Okay. Thank you so much Bells."

"It's no problem what so ever." I said smiling and walked outside to my waiting my family.

**10 Hours later**

It had been an eventful day so far. Rose had been in labor for a total of 11 hours so far and the baby was almost ready to be delivered. The doctor had come into the room and said that it was time for Rose to be moved to the delivery room. Charlie had taken the twins home around 8'oclock after they had fallen asleep on each other. They were so cute. Esme and Carlisle had spent all day in Carlisle's office talking and just spending quality time together and the other 6 of us had stayed in Rosalie's room talking to her and making sure she was comfortable. When the doctor said it was time for delivery Alice went up to get the Carlisle and Esme and Jasper, Alice and Edward went into the waiting room to meet Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

"Are you ready Rose?" Carlisle asked when everyone had gotten situated in the room. After a few minutes of arguing with the nurse's Carlisle had gotten them to allow him into the delivery room with Rose. All he really had to do was unleash his handsomeness and they didn't argue any longer.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Rose answered.

"Okay Rose when I tell you to I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Gilmore, Rose's doctor, said. "Ready 1, 2, 3, push!" He yelled. I watched as Rose braced herself and remembered the pain of having a baby but the love when they are put into your arms. Emmett was doing a great job of consoling Rosalie and was staying up near her head. I however was curious so I was standing beside the doctor.

"You're doing great Rose!" I said trying to encourage her.

"Come on Rose you can do this. I need this one to be a big push I can see the head." Dr. Gilmore said. Rose's screams filled the room as I watched a miracle happened. The baby slipped out of Rose and into the doctor's arms. Besides Jasey and Anthony it was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen but I am a bit biased. The cry of the baby filled the room and I watched Emmett and Rose's smile got so big when their little girl was handed to them; they both had tears in there eyes as they cooed at their child. I motioned to the nurse that I was going to go outside and she nodded at me. I walked out into the waiting room and was bombarded by questions from my family and friends. I held up my hands to halt them all.

"Carlisle, Esme, Mr. and Mrs. Hale congratulations you have a baby granddaughter." Everyone started jumping around and hugging each other. I walked over to Edward.

"How is Rose?" He asked me. I smiled.

"She's great. She's going to be the best mom ever." I said.

"Oh but that title is already taken." Edward said and kissed my forehead. I laughed and the only thought running through my head was that this was the best year of my life.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review and let me know!**

**~Kayla**


	22. Wal-mart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 22: Wal-Mart

_Previously:_

_"Carlisle, Esme, Mr. and Mrs. Hale congratulations you have a baby granddaughter." Everyone started jumping around and hugging each other. I walked over to Edward._

_"How is Rose?" He asked me. I smiled._

_"She's great. She's going to be the best mom ever." I said._

_"Oh but that title is already taken." Edward said and kissed my forehead. I laughed and the only thought running through my head was that this was the best year of my life._

Currently Edward, Alice and I are picking flower arrangements out of magazines for the wedding in my living room with Jasey and Anthony playing in the floor. Alice and I were arguing while Edward really didn't care. He probably was going to agree with anything. Even if it was poop brown and piss yellow.

"Alice I do not want that much pink in my wedding." I said for the umpteenth time. I had nothing against pink it was just Alice's favorite color and that's all she wanted.

"Ugh whatever Bella! Just keep looking." She said. I took her advice and kept flipping through my magazine.

"Oh my god Alice! Come here, come here and look at this!" I yelled. I held up the arrangement of blue, green, orange and redish/pinkish flowers. I had absolutely fallen in love the moment I laid my eyes on it.

"Oh Bella it's perfect!" Alice squealed.

"I love it! Alice I have a question." I said.

"What?" Alice said enthusiastically.

"Instead of just picking between you and Rose as my Maid of Honor and blah blah, how about you both are?"

"Well it's not very traditional," Alice said, her smile growing, "but it's an awesome idea!" She yelled and hugged me. I laughed as she started ranting. "So here's what we can do, Rose and I can get two different color dresses that match this bouquet and then our flowers can match the other colors. What do you think? Or you could have two bridesmaids, like cousins or something and then we could all have cream colored dresses or black or something and each have a color that matches. Which do you like better?" She asked.

"I think I like the latter best. What color dress am I going to wear? If we're going traditional then I can't really wear white." I said motioning towards the children. Edward decided to pipe in then.

"Love, it's your day. I don't know the rules of a wedding but I think you should be able to wear whatever you want." He said.

"True big bro, plus Bella if your going to have two Maid of Honors then it doesn't really matter does it?" Alice said.

"Ahh I see where you're coming from. Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem Bells." Alice said, not even getting the chance to let Edward reply. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So you said you like the second idea better right?"

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Okay then, we need to look for these color bouquets. Or ones like them." She said pointing to the picture I had previously found.

"Yes captain." I said and saluted while giggling. Alice just rolled her eyes but smiled and went back to work. We looked for a long time before we could find arrangements that she approved of but when we finally finished Alice thought it was time for her to go home to her Jazzy-poo.

"Bye Bells. Love ya; I'll call you later after I talk to Rose about tomorrow." Alice said. She wanted to go shopping for dresses tomorrow.

"Oh lord. Here we go." I said.

"Oh shut up, you know you love it."

"No I really don't." I said laughing.

"Whatever, you're going whether you like it or not." She said.

"Well then I guess I should stop arguing." I said.

"Yep there's absolutely no point in it." She said and gave me a hug.

"Bye girl, love ya."

"Bye Ali." I shut the door and turned to Edward.

"What do you want to do love?" Edward asked.

"Oh I don't know. I'm thinking of putting Jasey and Anthony to bed and taking advantage of this big house that we have all to ourselves." I said slowly walking towards him.

"Are you now?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I said finally reaching him. He pulled me into his arms and crashed his lips down onto mine. Our small kiss quickly turned into a small make out session in the front hallway. We were so involved in each other that we missed hearing Emmett's jeep pulling up. And Emmett walking up the front porch stairs. And Emmett putting his key in the front door. I did however hear him open the door and start yelling. Edward and I quickly pulled away from our little piece of heaven.

"Dude give a guy some warning!" Emmett said shielding his eyes.

"Call me before you come over!" I yelled back.

"I did. Now I know why you didn't answer your phone." He said with a disgusted tone.

"Whatever Emmett." I said sticking my tongue out at him like a five year old. Edward chuckled at me.

"What did you want man?" Edward said.

"I was coming to grab Rose's phone. She left it here earlier today."

"Oh yeah. I remember picking that up. It's in the kitchen let me go get it!" I said unfortunately having to unwrap myself from Edward's arms and going into the kitchen. I didn't miss Emmett's statement to Edward though.

"Do you remember the little talk we had a few years ago on Bella's 15th birthday?" Emmett asked.

"How could I forget you threatening to chop my balls off?" Edward said.

"Okay just making sure dude." Emmett said and clapped Edward on the back. I laughed at my big brothers insanity and continued from my hiding spot into the kitchen. When I had Rose's phone in hand I walked back out to find Edward holding Jasey and Emmett holding Anthony.

"Here you go." I said handing him the phone.

"Thanks Bells. Uhm do you want me to take these little guys. I think it would be safer for them at my house." I scoffed.

"Uh huh. Rose still not in the mood?" I asked with a smile. Emmett was about to answer my question with no doubt a stupid comeback but Jasey cut him off.

"Not in da mood for what mommy?" Jasey asked. Emmett boomed with laughter.

"Taking a trip to Wal-mart honey. Auntie Rose doesn't want to go to Wal-mart." I said after quickly thinking of a little inside joke between out group that got us all laughing.

"No Bells, Rose doesn't want to go to Wal-mart just quite yet." Emmett said with a pout.

"Aw that's to bad Emmy-wemmy-poo." Edward mocked Emmett.

"Ha-ha very funny." Emmett said and stuck his tongue out at Edward. Edward chuckled and turned to me.

"Love, I'll be right back. I'm going to go pack them a bag."

"Okay." I said and gave him a peck on the lips. I watched as Edward walked up the stairs with the twins and then turned to talk to Emmett.

"So how's Carlie?" I asked.

"She's good. I think she's probably the most well behaved baby ever. She sleeps soundly through out the night and for as long as she's been home she's hardly cried." He said. I believe that he could talk about his wife and daughter non-stop.

"Geez, even Jasey and Anthony weren't that well behaved." I said with some envy.

"Really? Well I think that she takes after me in that sense. You know when I'm out, I'm out like a light."

"True. Very very true." I said.

"Yes it is. Carlie's also probably one of the most spoiled babies on Earth. With her only being a few months old she was already getting almost everything she didn't know she wanted. If you get what I'm saying."

"Yeah I gotcha. She's the baby so of course she's going to. I'm sure that between you, Rose, Jasper, Edward, Alice and I she'll always get everything she wants."

"Yeah probably." Emmett answered.

"Yup. So are you and Rose planning on having any more kids?" I asked.

"I don't know about her. Like I said she's not quite ready to try again, she's still healing but I want kids close together. Like me and you." He said.

"Aw that's sweet. I definitely thinking that the closer in age they are the closer they are when they get older. Maybe that's why we're so close." I said giving him a hug. He didn't get a chance to reply as Edward and the twins came back.

"Alrighty, they're ready to go." Edward said. I picked up Jasey and Edward picked up Anthony.

"Okay baby girl do you want to go spend the night at Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosie's?" I asked Jasey.

"Are dey going to go to Wal-mart?" She asked me. We all laughed again.

"No honey they're not going to Wal-mart." I answered.

"Aww I wanted to go to Wal-mart." She said.

"Don't ever let me hear you say that again baby girl." Edward said. We all laughed while Jasey had the cutest little confused face ever. I handed her over to Emmett and walked out to his jeep with everyone.

"Bye kidos, you two be good for your aunt and uncle tonight. I'll be over to pick you up sometime tomorrow." Edward said while he and Emmett got the twins situated in their car seats.

"Bye mommy, bye daddy." They said together. Edward walked over to me and we waved as Emmett jumped in the car and drove off. Edward turned to me after they were out of sight.

"Now where were we?" He said. I jumped up and put my legs around his waist.

"I believe we were right about here." I said and he walked us towards the house as we started to finish what we ended earlier.

**A/N: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Despise it? Please tell me!**

**~Kayla**

**Bella's bouquet: ** .


	23. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 23: Shopping

_Previously:_ "_Now where were we?" He said. I jumped up and put my legs around his waist._

"_I believe we were right about here." I said and he walked us towards the house as we started to finish what we ended earlier._

I awoke the next morning and rolled of to find my gorgeous, naked fiancé missing and smiled as I thought of last nights events. Mmmm, that man sure did know how to pleasure me. I giggled out loud and heard the adjoining bathroom toilet flush. As Edward opened the door I pretended to be asleep so he could wake me up in his oh so special way. Soon after I felt the left side of the bed drop and Edward's arms envelope me.

"Oh love." He softly whispered, drawing out the e. "It's time to wake up." When he didn't get an answer from me he softly reached his lips down towards mine. What he didn't realize was that I was perfectly awake and amazingly feisty. I took his bottom lip in my mouth, catching him by surprise. To my dismay, he pulled back.

"Well good morning to you too." He said with that amazing crooked grin adorning his face.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"So last night…" He said.

"I missed that." I said. "Remind me why it's been so long?" I asked.

"Hmm I have no entire idea why." He said. I laughed and he reached down to kiss me. We made out for a few minutes before my phone interrupted us. I pulled away so I could check it but quickly got distracted when I saw the cutest pout on Edward's face. I pulled back up to kiss his stuck out bottom lip and then proceed to check my phone.

**From: Ali**

**Hey Bells. Rose and I will be there in about 30 minutes. We're going to get a late breakfast and then dress shopping! :) Pick out a dress shopping outfit. I'll approve when I get there. Love you bunches. Xoxo**

I laughed at my crazy best friend and turned back to Edward. "I have to get ready." I stated.

"Oh really? Would you like me to join you?" Edward asked and wiggled his eyebrows. I busted out laughing.

"Mm as much as I'd love that there's no way I'll be ready in 30 minutes if you join me." I said. Again he pouted and again I gave him a quick peck. I jumped out of the bed and took a quick shower. When I got out I quickly threw on some shorts and purple t-shirt with a black vest. I grabbed my black Jesus sandals and walked downstairs to find Edward dressed and ready to go also.

"Hello love. Alice is outside waiting for you. I thought I would go pick up the twins and spend some time out with them." He said.

"Oh Edward that sounds like a great idea!" I said. He laughed at me and surprised me by picking me up and walking us outside. I laughed as Alice and Rose made gagging noises from inside the car. Alice had chosen to bring Jasper's 2010 red Ford Fusion.

"Edward put your soon to be bride down so we can find her dress for your soon to be wedding!" Alice yelled. Edward set me down on my feet and enveloped me in a hug.

"I love you." He said.

"As I love you." I replied and gave him a quick peck on the lips before climbing into the backseat of the car. As we were driving off Alice decided to turn down her Hedley CD, specially ordered from eBay, and dive into conversation about my sex life.

"So someone's glowing." She said.

"Did Bella finally get some last night?" Rose said.

"What Edward and I do in our spare time is none of your business." I said and crossed my arms like a five year old.

"Well I'm going to take that as a yes." Alice said. I couldn't help but smile as they giggled in the front seat.

"So Edward and I had sex last night. Big whoop." I said.

"Uhm yeah big whoop. You've been waiting for this for a long time now." Rose said.

"Since before I've been gone, thank you very much." I said.

"Yeah yeah. I don't really want to hear what you and my big brother do." Alice said. "And anyway we're here!" Alice squealed and started clapping.

"Hands on the wheel!" Rose and I both yelled at the same time. Alice pouted as she parked where as Rose and I both were laughing. God I love them.

"Come on guys!" Alice said trying to rush us out of the car and into the little homey looking store.

When we finally got inside Alice went crazy. I honestly think she picked up every single dress she saw. I had a stack of about 10 dresses where as Rose had a stack of about 20 and Alice about 35. She picked up short dresses and long dresses, simple dresses and puffy dresses, every color dress from cream to silver to black. The woman was psychotic.

When she finally finished, three hours later might I add, we had to have two workers help us into the dressing room. Alice had picked out so many dresses for me they couldn't all fit in one dressing room.

"I vote Alice goes first!" I yelled. Just because I didn't want to be on my feet any longer and Rose must have been exhausted, you know with her just having a baby and all.

"It would be my pleasure." She said. I laughed as she went and changed into her first dress. It took her a minute but she finally came back out and went up to the 3-way mirror. "What do you guys think?" She asked with her nose scrunched up into her "_I don't like it"_face.

"It's way to glittery." Rose said.

"I don't really want anyone having a seizure at my wedding." I said

"Agreed." Alice said and went to change into the next one. Again we waited and again she came back out to the mirror. She stood there for a minute examining herself. "It's too casual." She said and we nodded in agreement.

This went on for another 15 minutes. Alice modeled the dress for us and we told her our opinions. There was many "too casual"s a few "too dressy"s and even a "we wouldn't want to outshine Bella on her wedding day". I believe Alice was on her 8th or 9th dress when we had finally found the one. It was silver and strapless with lace at the bottom and right above a ribbon that went around the waist. It was gorgeous.

"Yay! Rose you need to try on the same one to see if it works!" Alice said. After Alice changed back into her every day clothes and came to sit beside me Rose went to try on the same dress as Alice. We waited as Rose put on the dress and then went to stand at the same 3-way mirror.

"Uh guys?" Alice said without looking away from Rose.

"What?" I asked doing to the same.

"I think we've found the maid of honor dress!" She exclaimed. Now normally I don't join in with Alice and Rose's squealing bit but this called for it. When we calmed down Alice spoke up.

"Bella it's your turn. Oh I can't wait to see you in those wedding dresses!" Alice said.

"Oh whatever." I said rolling my eyes. I went into the first dressing room and tried on a few dresses. I would go out and each time Alice and Rose would shake their head no. Most of the time I would agree with them and go back to change into another dress. After I had tried on the last dress I went into the second dressing room, losing faith in this store. I looked to see that there were only three dresses in this room. I tried on the first one and surprise, surprise I didn't hate it.

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled at me. I walked out and to the mirror.

"Well it's not horrible." Rose said.

"No it's way better than some of the other ones we've seen. What do you think Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Eh it's not the best, but it's definitely not the worst." I said.

"Okay well then why don't you go put on another one and let us see it." Alice said.

"Will do." I said, walking into the dressing room again. I put on the next dress and already didn't like it but I wanted my friend's opinion.

"I don't like it." Rose said while scrunching up her nose. I nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." Alice said. "It's to poofy at the bottom."

"I think so too, but you know who it would work for?" I said.

"Who?" Rose said.

"You." I said motioning to Alice.

"Ugh lets not get into that. Please." Alice said.

"Okay, okay. Just saying." I said and walked back into the dressing room. I put on the last dress and didn't even bother looking at it. I walked out to mirror, once again and didn't hear anything. "Oh come on guys it can't be that bad." I said.

"Bella have you looked at yourself?" Alice asked. I shook my head no. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror and gasped. There was no way the woman in the mirror was me. No way.

She was wearing the most gorgeous gown ever. It fit her body just right, showed off all the right places and covered up the bad spots. The dress was white with a silver flower on the waist line that just happened to match the maid of honor dresses. It was strapless and had just the right amount of poofyness at the bottom. If that was even a word.

When reality came crashing down I could feel the tears start. I was getting married. I turned around to my best friends who were teary eyed themselves.

"Bella you look beautiful." Rose said.

"Look at us. Crying over a wedding dress." Alice said. That made me laugh. "Come on Bella why don't you go get changed and we'll go look for shoes." Alice said. I took her advice and went back to change into my street clothes. I grabbed the dress on my way out and handed it to the poor worker person who had helped us through this whole thing.

It took 10 minutes of me and Alice arguing about who was buying the dress before I finally caved. That little thing was very very stubborn but she got to pay for the dress.

We went through the same thing with the shoes, trying them on, giving each other our opinions and then finally choosing which ones we wanted, though this time I convinced Alice to let me pay. The ride home was silent and when we pulled up to the house I saw that it was a little past 8 o'clock. I thanked Alice over and over and walked up the driveway and inside. I threw my purse on the table beside the door and kicked my shoes off. I didn't hear anything but I definitely saw Edward's car in the drive so I figured he was putting the twins down.

"Edward?" I whispered after walking upstairs and to Jasey's bedroom. I didn't see him in there so I looked in Anthony's room but he wasn't in there either. I finally found him in the study studying, hmm shocker there, for his last final. I had already finished my exams and it was summer for me but he had been hitting the books every night.

"Hey you." I said. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey love. I missed you today." He said.

"I missed you too." I said, walking over to him and putting my lips on his. "Do you need any help studying?" I asked.

"No I think I've got it handled but thanks anyway." He said.

"You're quite welcome." I giggled. He chuckled at me and went back to what he was doing. I went downstairs to watch a little TV before going to bed. I was in the middle of watching a recorded episode of Gilmore Girls when the doorbell rang. I was a little hesitant to answer it seeing that it was almost 9:30 at night and was very thankful when I saw Edward appear at the top of the stairs. I opened the door to see Alice standing there with an overnight bag and tears running down her face.

"Alice honey what's wrong?" I asked.

"Uhm I really hate to ask this but can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

**A/N: Review please! Dresses are below!**

**~Kayla**

**Maid of Honor dresses (imagine in silver): ** .

**1st dress Bella tried on: ** .

**2nd dress: ** .

**Bella's wedding dress: **


	24. A Proposal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 24: A Proposal

_Previously:_ "_Alice honey what's wrong?" I asked._

"_Uhm I really hate to ask this but can I stay here tonight?" She asked._

"You know you're welcome here at anytime." I said.

"Thanks Bella." She said.

"You're very welcome." I said, giving her a hug. "Now what's wrong?" I said.

"Jasper and I got into a fight. It wasn't anything huge but I just couldn't stay there." She said, more tears forming in her eyes. Edward was down the stairs by this time and I could feel him fuming.

"What was the fight about?" Edward said while we moved to the living room. Alice and I on the couch with Edward on the loveseat by himself.

"Everything and anything. I wasn't happy about the fact that we're the only ones out of our group that's not engaged or already married. I didn't tell him that of course, I was just going to let it go and continue with our relationship the way it was but he said I has changed. That I was the same person he fell in love with."

"Wait "your relationship the way it _was_"?" I asked. "Did you guys break up?" I asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Before I left I told him it might be a good time for a break from each other." She said.

"Oh Alice." I said pulling her into another hug when she started crying again. I could tell Edward wasn't very happy with Jasper at the moment. Alice and I stayed in an embrace for a while before Edward came over and took his baby sister into his arms.

"Don't worry hon. Things will work themselves out. You're always saying you and Jasper are ment for each other. All relationships have speed bumps." Edward said.

"Well this feels like a freaking hill." Alice said. I thought I would let Edward console his sister for a while and I went to make us some chocolate milk. I remember it being one of Alice's favorites ever since we were kids and always seemed to calm her when she was upset. I walked back into the living room with our drinks to find Alice asleep in Edward's lap. I set the drinks down on the coffee table and sat down on the loveseat.

"I think I'm going to take her upstairs into the guestroom." Edward said and I nodded. I watched as he vanished up the stairs with Alice in his arms. Sighing, I sat down to finish my episode of Gilmore Girls and got about 10 more minutes through it when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I snapped.

"Geez Bella. " Emmett said from the other line.

"Sorry Em. It's been an eventful night." I said.

"Yeah so I heard. Rose said she saw Alice speed out of the driveway. Have you heard from her?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. She's here. Her and Jasper got into a fight." I answered.

"Oh okay. I'll let Rose know."

"Okay you do that. Bye Em."

"Bye Bells." He said and hung up the phone. I snapped my phone shut and decided to give up on Gilmore Girls and try to get some sleep. I flipped the TV off and went upstairs to find Alice sound asleep in the guest room and Edward back in the study.

"Hey are you coming to bed?" I asked.

"In a minute love." Edward answered without looking up from his papers. I knew what that ment. I would fall asleep without him there and wake up with him already gone for school.

"Okay. Well good night. I love you." I said.

"Night, love you." He said. I sighed and walked into our room. I quickly changed into my pajamas and slid underneath the covers. Alone.

**The next morning**

The next morning I woke up from a deep, dreamless, uninterrupted dream. I didn't even have to roll over to know that Edward wasn't there. I could feel it. I stretched my arms out and inhaled the aroma of bacon and eggs. I quickly got up and put on my robe before I trotted down the stairs.

"Good morning!" Alice said as I walked over to pour myself a cup of coffee and sit at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Someone seems happier this morning." I said with my "I just woke up" tone. I'm not quite the morning person.

"I decided not to let it get the best of me." Alice said. "I've been with him for years and now we're over. It happens to the best of it doesn't it?" Alice said. I didn't believe her act for one second. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Ali you don't have to put up a façade around me. I'm one of your best friends, you can't fool me." I said. She smiled sadly and looked down.

"Thanks Bella. For everything you've done for me over the years. I don't think I've said that enough." She said after a few seconds. _Smart way to changing the subject, Al_. I thought. Yes, I wanted answers but I didn't want to push her to get them. "Thanks so much for letting me stay here." She continued.

"Hey I told you last night it wasn't a problem at all, didn't I? And it's no problem. I enjoy doing things for you and Rose." I said. She nodded and I could tell she was holding back tears but she went to clean up the kitchen.

"How about you go upstairs and get ready, and as much as I hate it, we'll go shopping." I said and she nodded. "Come get me when you're about ready okay?" I said. Again she nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

Not knowing what else to do I ate my breakfast Alice had made for me and cleaned up the kitchen. As soon as I was done I went upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed. I knew that Alice wouldn't be ready anytime soon so I sat down on the couch and once again proceeded to watch my show. I had just got done watching it when the doorbell rang. Well hey; at least I got through it this time. I walked over to the door and opened to find Jasper.

"Hey Bella is Alice here?" He said.

"I don't much think she wants to talk to you right now." I said.

"I know she doesn't but Bella please. I have to talk to her." He said with a tone of urgency. I figured it couldn't hurt much. Alice said they were already broken up.

"Hang on, I'll go get her. Come in but _don't_ make yourself at home." I said getting defensive for my best friend. I ran up the stairs and walked in the guest bedroom to find Alice grabbing her purse.

"Hey I was just coming to find you so we could leave." She said

"Uh you have a guest." I said motioning downstairs and completely ignoring her statement.

"Who?" Alice said, although I'm sure she knew who it was.

"Jasper." I said.

"I don't want to talk to him." She said.

"I told him that but he's insisting." I said.

"Great." She mumbled but walked downstairs. I followed but stopped at the top of the stairs wanting to give them some privacy. I could see them but they couldn't see me.

"What do you want?" I heard Alice say. I could tell she was already unhappy.

"I want to talk to you." Jasper said.

"No! Really?" Alice said with sarcasm.

"Yes Alice. We need to talk."

"You have five minutes." She said and looked at the clock on the wall. "Go." I laughed even though I knew I shouldn't. She had quite the attitude but Jasper got right to it, without being intimidated. I'm sure he was used to this Alice by now.

"Alice when you walked out last night you walked out with my heart. I laid in our bed all night with my face in your pillow crying my eyes out at the thought of losing you. I felt like a five year old whose parents had taken away his favorite toy but I didn't care. When you told me it was time for a break and slammed that door in my face my world shifted because my sun was gone. There was nothing there for it to revolve around anymore. I can't even think of losing you. Every time I do my heart breaks just a little more-"

"Well then do something to change that!" Alice yelled, interrupting him.

"I plan on it." I watched from my hiding place as Jasper got down on one knee. "Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"

**A/N: Review please!**

**~Kayla**


	25. Walking Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 25: Walking Out

_Previously:_ "_Well then do something to change that!" Alice yelled, interrupting him._

"_I plan on it." I watched from my hiding place as Jasper got down on one knee. "Mary Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"_

**APOV**

I sat there in shock not knowing what to say. Should I put aside my anger and say yes? Should I scream and yell and say no? This is what I wanted wasn't it? After the shock wore off it took me a minute to answer. I'm going to guess Jasper took it as a bad sign when I didn't squeal and say yes right away like Rose and Bella did because his face visibly fell.

"You want me to marry you?" I said to Jasper.

"This wasn't the way I planned to do this but Alice I can NOT lose you." Jasper said. I looked away. There was no way I was going to look him in the eyes with what I was about to say, it would crush me more than I already was.

"Jasper I-I can't…I just can't." I said, he looked broken but I continued on. "This is not what you want. You don't want to marry me you just don't want to lose me. You're not going to lose me. We'll still see each other. We can still be in each other's lives if that's what you want. I don't want you to propose just because of what I said last night."

"So you're saying you don't want to marry me?" He asked. More tears sprang in my eyes and I saw that he had a few in his too.

"I…" I started. "I guess I am." I didn't know four little words would be so hard to say. I watched as he stood.

"Well then ma'am," He said with his southern drawl, "I'm sorry that you have wasted all these years of your life with me. I suppose I should go so you can be happy. That's all I want for you and if it's not me that you want in return I won't force anything on you." He said and I watched him as he walked out of the door and out of my life.

**A/N: It's short I know but I just can't bring myself to write more. I guess I should have put this on the end of the last chapter but I didn't think about it. Please don't hate me! Things will change, I promise but in the mean time this is how it's going to be. Please review and please attempt to make it more than three words long. I'd really appreciate it! You guys are what keep me writing this, I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't get any feedback so please please review.**

**~Kayla**


	26. Seattle

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 26: Seattle

_Previously: "Well then ma'am," He said with his southern drawl, "I'm sorry that you have wasted all these years of your life with me. I suppose I should go so you can be happy. That's all I want for you and if it's not me that you want in return I won't force anything on you." He said and I watched him as he walked out of the door and out of my life._

**JasperPOV**

Not knowing what to do I drove back home. All I could think was _I lost her._

I couldn't believe I had just lost the love of my life. What was I supposed to do now? Everything I had done in the past four or five years centered around Alice. I asked her to marry me for god's sake.

She thought that I didn't want to marry her because I didn't want to lose her. She thought I had proposed because we had gotten in a fight. That couldn't be further from the truth. I loved Alice. There was nothing I wanted more in this world that to make her mine forever. But, she shot me down. I had done irreparable damage to our relationship. Not only that, maybe our friendship too! How was I going to fix this? Or could I fix this?

I made it back to the house in due time, but when I walked in all I could smell, see, hear, feel, taste, etc. was Alice. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I knew I couldn't stay here.

I walked to the bedroom and packed the essentials of what I would need for the next two weeks or so. I couldn't believe it. I was basically moving out. I knew that I could crash at Rose and Emmett's for a while, but I couldn't live with them forever. I didn't even want to face them now. Was I supposed to move out and get an apartment? Would Alice move out get an apartment? What? I didn't know how much time I had to figure that out.

I stood up and as I did so the engagement ring I had presented to Alice not an hour earlier fell out of my pocket. What would I do with it? Should I return it and get my money back, or keep it incase things turn around? Not knowing what to do I decided to put the ring in a safe keeping box underneath the bed. Alice wouldn't ever think to look there if she came home, it'd be easy access if I ever needed the ring again, and a burglar wouldn't be able to get to it.

Hauling my bag over my shoulder I walked down the stairs and out the front door. After locking it behind me, I maneuvered myself over to my car and put my key into the ignition after letting myself in.

"What now?" I said out loud, knowing no one would answer me. There were so many unanswered questions. I turned on the radio to drown out my thoughts, not wanting to think about this anymore. Backing out of the driveway I had no idea where to go, so I just drove.

The next thing I knew it was almost four hours later and I found myself in Seattle, Washington. When I had left Edward and Bella's it had been mid-morning, almost noon, and it was closing in on six o'clock now. I decided it would be best to find something to eat and a place to stay for the night.

I drove around for another half hour or so before finding a little burger shack to stop in at. I parked my car and walked into to find the place virtually empty. I sat down on one of the bar stools and grabbed a menu. Just as I had decided on what to eat a burly black man, almost the size of Emmett, came crashing out of the back door from what I assumed to be the kitchen.

"I'm going, I'm going, geez! Calm down." He yelled to someone in the back, not realizing I was there. He muttered a couple of profanities about a woman before I cleared my throat to gain his attention. He turned towards me and said "Oh hey there! Let me get my wife to come and wait on you." He turned back around, swung the door back open, and yelled at someone to come and help me before disappearing out the side door towards the back of the restaurant. Guess I'm not the only one having relationship problems today.

A petite woman with pale blond hair and the prettiest golden tinted eyes I had ever seen came walking out of the back. Most guys would be fawning over her, but I didn't have eyes for anyone other than Alice.

"Well hello there. You're the first person we've had in here for a while, other than that interesting young couple back there in the corner." She pointed to a couple back in a booth that seemed to be around 17 and couldn't take their eyes off of each other. Alice and I had that once. I remembered looking into her eyes with that same amount of adoration and love all the time when we were home alone, or out on the town, or out to dinner like those two...

"Hello?!" The woman said, waving her hand in front of my face and snapping me back into reality.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I said my name is Irina and then asked if you wanted something to eat or drink." She said looking at me quizzically. "Are you okay?"

"It's been a long day, Irina. A long, long day." I said.

"Well then how about we get you a nice, juicy burger and a cold coke to wash it down with...?" She trailed off.

"Jasper." I said, offering her my name. "That sounds great." She walked away and I turned my head back towards the teenage couple. I don't know why I was so drawn to them. It very well could have been jealousy, but I watched them until Irina came back and sat my drink down in front of me. I picked it up and took a huge gulp, not realizing how thirsty I was until that moment.

"Do you mind me asking what's got you so intrigued in that couple back there?" Irina asked me.

"I'm not quite sure." I answered. She nodded and walked away to get my food I assume, as she came back quickly and placed it in front of me. I ate the burger and fries in record time and finished off my drink right as the couple decided it was time for them to leave. I set the empty cup down and let a sigh out that I had been holding in for a while.

"Lady problems?" Irina asked me from the register. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't realized she was there.

"How'd you know?" I asked her with a dark chuckle.

"By how entranced you were by a couple of love struck teenagers." I laughed at that. "And how awful you look." She said. I guess I did look bad. I had been in these clothes for over 12 hours now. I'm sure I could've used a shower.

"My girlfriend of six years broke up with me this morning. I packed some things and got in my car and just drove. And now here we are." I said, not feeling like explaining any more than that.

"Did you come a long way?" Irina asked.

"From Forks. That reminds me, do you know of any nearby hotels that I could stay at tonight?" I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost 7:30. I really needed to find a place to sleep.

"There's one right up the road. But why don't you stay with Laurent and I tonight? We've got a spare bedroom and we'd be happy to put you up so you didn't have to spend any money." She said. The man that walked out of the kitchen earlier came back in at that moment. I'm assuming this guy was Laurent.

"Hey honey." he said, coming over and kissing his wife. "What's this I hear about a house guest?"

"I was just offering Jasper our spare bedroom for the night. It seems like he's had a long, hard day."

"That's really not necessary." I said. "I'd be happy to stay in a hotel for a couple of nights before I find a place of my own." I didn't want to intrude on these people, plus I'd only just met them. Not that they didn't seem nice, I was just taught about stranger-danger my whole life. If my parents or Carlisle and Esme found out I stayed with people I'd just met, they'd all kill me.

"Well there's a hotel just a couple of blocks from here, but a buddy of mine is looking to sell his apartment if you want to take a look at it tomorrow." Laurent offered.

"That'd be great actually!" I said. I didn't know why I was agreeing to this, seeing as I had no plans to stay in Seattle for more than tonight, but I figured it wouldn't hurt anything. Alice didn't want me anymore and I could always go back to visit the rest of my friends and family. Maybe a fresh start in a new city was what I needed.

"Cool. If you want to meet me here tomorrow around 3 o'clock tomorrow I'd be happy to take you over there." Laurent said.

"I'll see you then! Thanks so much." I said and started to walk away before realizing I hadn't paid. "Oh," I said, turning back around, "how much for the meal?" I asked pulling out my wallet.

"Don't worry, it's on the house." Irina said and smiled at me.

"Well thank you very much." I said and added, "I'll see you tomorrow." before walking back out to my car. I started it up and headed towards the hotel they were talking about a couple blocks up. It wasn't a five star place, but it'd do for a while.

By the time I checked into a room and got off the elevator it was a little past 8 o'clock. I swiped my little card in the door and walked into casa de Jasper for the night. I dropped my bag on the floor and plopped down on the bed while taking my phone out of my pocket and turning it on. Instead of sitting there while it woke up I grabbed some boxers and a t-shirt out of my bag to sleep in for the night, and went to the bathroom to wash-up, do my business, and change.

When I walked back out into the main room I picked up my phone and saw that I had 7 missed calls and 18 text messages, all from Edward, Emmett, and my family. They ranged from mad to panicked to sad. I decided I didn't really want to explain anything tonight so I opened up a mass text to the them all and said:

**Hey guys,**

**I'm okay. Had to get out of Forks, staying in Seattle tonight. I'll call you tomorrow.**

**- Jasper**

I didn't wait for any responses, just turned my phone back off and plugged it up to the charger. I undid the bed covers and got underneath them. I looked at the clock and it was nearing 9:30. Normally I would've turned on the TV or something to occupy myself until I was tired enough to go to bed, but after the days events I was exhausted and figured it wouldn't hurt to go to bed early for one night. I rolled myself over and looked out of the open window into the city of Seattle. So many things were flying through my head, but eventually all of my thoughts calmed down and I was able to drift off a little bit. My last thought before falling asleep was _"What now?"_


	27. Movie Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 27: Movie Day

_Previously (JasperPOV): I rolled myself over and looked out of the open window into the city of Seattle. So many things were flying through my head, but eventually they calmed down and I was able to drift off a little bit. My last thought before falling asleep was "What now?"_

**BPOV**

I listened as Jasper closed the door of my house, and simultaneously Alice turned around to me and found me in my hiding spot. I didn't know if I should run downstairs and console my best friend or run out of the house and console Jasper. Or hurt him for doing this to Alice. I knew I didn't have long to contemplate that decision so I chose to console Alice. I would have Edward deal with Jasper later.

"Alice. Honey, are you okay? What happened?" I asked, pretending I hadn't been there the whole time hearing everything they said. I scampered down the stairs and walked over to where she was standing in order to pull her into a hug.

"Uhm, it was nothing. We just had a fight." Alice said. I guess she didn't want to talk about it.

"Are you sure that's all that happened? Do you want to talk about it?" I pressed, knowing much more than she thought.

"No, I don't want to think about any of it right now. I just want to go shopping like we had originally planned." She said with a forced smile. I decided to let it go for now and not push her. She would talk about it when she felt like it. Poor thing.

"Alright, just let me go get my purse." I said and quickly walked back upstairs. When I got to my room I dialed Edward's number.

"Hey babe." He said and I smiled until I remembered why I called him.

"Hey Edward, I don't have long to talk because I don't want Alice to get suspicious, but I need you to call Jasper and talk to him. I can't go into detail, but he came over and asked Alice to marry him and she turned him down. Alice is pretty much in denial so I'm taking care of her, but I need you to call him and make sure he's okay. Please?" I said very very quickly.

"Oh gosh. Yeah, I'm on it! I'm pretty much done for the day so I might go over to their house. I'll keep you updated." He responded.

"Thank you so much Edward. I've got to go. I love you!" I said.

"I love you too!" He said and I hung up the phone, grabbed my purse and proceeded back down the stairs.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" I yelled, but when I got downstairs I didn't see Alice where she was when I left. "Al?" I called, but didn't get a response. I turned the corner into the living room and saw Alice sitting on my couch with silent tears running down her face. She saw me and wiped her eyes, trying to conceal what she was really feeling.

"Ready?" She asked me in the smallest voice I'd ever heard come from her.

"I think it might be best if we just stay here today, don't you? How about I call Rose and we'll have a girls day in." I said, feeling that would be the smartest thing for my best friend.

"But what about the wedding planning?" She asked me. Leave it to Alice to be worried about someone else when she was at a low point in her life.

"I think Esme and Renee can handle that for a day, don't you?" I said with a smile. She nodded and I told her I would be right back before leaving the room to call Rose.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" Rose said when she answered my call.

"Quite a bit actually. Could you do me-" I was about to ask her to run by the store and get the essentials for a girl day, but I heard Emmett in the background saying something about Jasper. I guess Edward had called him for backup. Right about that time I received a text from Edward.

**"Hey hon! Jasper didn't answer his phone. Em and I are heading over to his house in a little to see if we can catch him there. Love you! Tell Alice I love her too. Xoxo**

**By the way, Jasey's teacher called and said she was being a little fussy. I'm going to pick her and Anthony up from daycare and take them over to Esme's."**

"Bella?!" I heard Rose call from the other end.

"Oh hey, sorry Edward texted me. I'm assuming since he filled in Emmett, Em filled in you?" I asked.

"He said Alice and Jasper had a fight, but that's all. Is Alice still there?" She asked.

"She is. She's not good. I was wondering if you'd pick up some essentials and come over for a girl day?" I responded.

"I sure will! Esme's here so I'll fill her in, get the stuff and be right over!" Rose said.

"Thanks Rose, you're amazing. Can you ask Esme to take over the planning for the day, please. It'd be a great help!" I said. Poor Esme's going to have her hands full with the twins and the wedding. Thankfully Renee was flying in today, so I would ask her to go help when she got here. I asked Rose to tell her that as well.

"Yes ma'am! See you in about half an hour." She said.

"Alright!" I responded before hanging up the phone. I quickly texted Edward back saying I'd pick the twins up in a little while and that him I loved him too.

I walked back into the living room and saw that Alice had curled up in the corner of the couch and was just staring off into space. I sat my purse on the end table and sat down next to her, putting a pillow in my lap and patting it. She followed my gesture and laid her head in my lap. She just looked so lonely and depressed. It broke my heart.

"Alice, it's okay to cry. Holding it in isn't good for you, you know?" I said, hoping in my head that she'd be okay.

"I know." She said, her voice laced with tears. She was trying so hard not to cry. I didn't understand.

"Why are you holding it in, honey? I'm the only one here. I know you're a strong woman, a few tears won't change my view of you at all." I said.

"Because I don't want to believe he had that strong of a hold on me. I don't want to hurt this much." She said, letting a few tears fall.

"Oh Alice. You were with him for almost five years. It's okay to hurt after breaking up. It's natural. It won't be this way forever." I said. "The longer you try to be strong, the longer it's going to hurt. You have to let yourself feel before you can move on."

"The logical side of me knows that. I just don't know how to feel right now. Or want to for that matter." She said wiping away the few tears that had fallen. I decided not to push her anymore right now and instead we figured out what to do when Rosalie got here.

"I'm thinking a movie marathon is in order. It's been way too long since we've had one." I voted.

"I think that sounds great!" Alice said. "Oh! We have to watch Elizabethtown! It's my favorite." She said and I agreed, but didn't voice my opinion. I was thinking that wouldn't be smartest since they ended up together at the end of the movie. The two of us raided my movie collection and had two more movies picked out by the time the doorbell rang. I walked over to the front door and opened it to find Rose.

"I've got chocolate!" She exclaimed, holding up four or five grocery bags. I helped her get them all into the living room and in turn she went upstairs to get blankets and pillows. When we finished setting up we had Reese's, M & M's, Hershey's, Kit-Kat's, chocolate icing, chocolate chip cookies, and double fudge brownies sitting out in front of us with our first movie of choice, _Elizabethtown_, playing on the TV. We had pushed the coffee table to the side and laid out plenty of blankets and pillows on the floor and up against the couch so we could get comfortable.

We made it through Alice's favorite and our next choice, _Baby Mama_, before I heard anything from Edward. All it was was a text saying that him and Emmett had made it to Jasper's, but he wasn't there. With that information I excused myself from the room so I could call Edward.

"Hey babe." He answered.

"Hey, so what happened?" I asked.

"Well after I got the twins to Esme's I met Emmett at Jasper's but he wasn't there. We let ourselves in and explored a little and it looked like he had packed some stuff. He's still not answering his phone. I'm not sure where to go from here. How is Alice?" He responded.

"She's okay. Still kind of denying everything." I said, filling him in. "I was going to go pick up the twins after this movie and bring them back home." I said.

"No, don't you worry about it. Emmett and I will take them to the zoo or something so you can have a little more time to console Alice." He said. I loved him so much. He was so selfless, and I felt like an awful mother.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, don't even think twice about it." He said and I smiled.

"Okay, but tomorrow I'm not giving them up. I need serious mother/daughter/son time." I said and he chuckled.

"Alright, but I hope you don't mind if I tag along. I'm free 'til the end of the week." He said, and I was ecstatic.

"Oh thank god. I've missed family time." I said and pouted, knowing he couldn't see me. "What are we going to do about Jasper?" I asked after remembering the situation at hand.

"He'll cool off eventually and call us. Let's just hope it's sooner rather than later." He said.

"I couldn't agree more, but I've really got to get back to the girls." I said reluctantly. It felt like I hadn't been with my fiancé and children in years.

"Okay, I love you Bella." He said. I sighed and said the same to him and hung up the phone. Walking back into the living room I saw that Alice had fallen asleep. Rose muted the TV and motioned for me to follow her into the dining room. I looked at the clock and saw that it was about 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

"What the heck happened this morning?!" She asked quietly after we entered the kitchen and sat down.

"It was awful Rose." I began and turned around to reach in the fridge and get us each a bottle of water. "Jasper showed up and even though I told him Alice didn't want to talk to her, he insisted and I figured it wouldn't hurt anything. Next thing I know he's down on one knee asking her to marry him, and she straight turned him down. He looked so crushed and just walked out." Rose gasped. "I didn't know what to do, so I pretended I hadn't seen or heard anything. I'm pretty sure I was out of both of their sights. Alice doesn't want to talk about it or anything, but I know she has to be hurting inside. She said she wanted to go out, but I pressed to stay in and called you."

"Wow. I love Jasper, but sometimes he can be so stupid. Have you heard from him?" Rose said.

"No, I just got off the phone with Edward who's been trying to get in touch with him all day. He said Jazz won't answer the phone and they went over to his house but he wasn't there and it looked like he had packed a suitcase. Where would he have gone?" I pondered.

"I don't know. He wouldn't call you or Edward for a place to stay because he knows Alice is here. He didn't call me, and as far as I know he hasn't called Emmett. Esme didn't say anything earlier, and had he called mom and dad they would've called me. Where else would there be for him to go? Other than Charlie, which I doubt he would do." Rose wondered.

"No one that I know of." I said right when my phone started ringing. I jumped up, hoping it would be Edward with news or Jasper himself. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was Renee. I quickly answered my phone and greeted her.

"Bella! Phil and I just landed at the airport! Should we come to your house or would you like to meet us somewhere in Port Angeles for dinner?" She asked.

"Actually mom, could you go over to the Cullen's and help Esme with some wedding plans? I know you've been dying to give your input and I really think it'd be a good way for you and Esme to bond. Plus, Jasey and Anthony are there right now until Edward can get there and I'm sure him and Emmett would be happy to take Phil along on their fun-filled day they have planned with the twins." I said thinking of a way to keep everyone busy and happy.

"That sounds like a great plan Bella!" Renee said. "But I definitely want to see you before the day's over." She sounded disappointed that she wouldn't get to spend time with me.

"Well there's a lot going on right now mom, but I would absolutely love to see you too. How about Rose, Alice, and I come meet you guys for a late night coffee at the Cullen's around 8?" I said, making a face at Rose to make sure it would be okay. She gave me a thumbs up.

"That sounds great Bella! I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing, I love you!" Renee said.

"I love you too mom! Bye!" I said before ending the call. I sent Renee a text with directions to the Cullen's and then one to Esme to fill her in and looked back up at Rose.

"So it's almost 4:30, and we have to be there at 8. What are we going to do until then?" She asked.

"I guess we finish another movie, get some dinner, and then head over there?" I contemplated.

"Sounds great!" She said. "If you want to go back into the living room I think I'm going to call Jasper too." I nodded and made my way back into the living room, taking my forgotten bottle of water with me. I sat down beside Alice who was still asleep and un-muted the TV. Rose came in about five minutes later and I gave her a questioning look.

"He still didn't answer, but I left him a few messages." She told me and she sat down. The two of us finished _Baby Mama _without really watching it. We decided that we'd go ahead and put in our third movie, _August Rush, _and since I'd seen it what felt like 80 times I would go get dinner started. I walked into the kitchen and thought something simple and fast would be best for tonight. I started to make a chicken pot pie and was about half-way through when I got another message from Edward.

**Hello love. Still no word from Jasper. Emmett, Phil, and I brought the twins to the little zoo right outside of Port Angeles. It was great to see Renee again! She said something about coffee tonight? Xoxo**

I smiled and sent a response:

**Aw, they love the zoo :) Great choice. You don't have to worry about coffee. Mom wanted to see me, so the girls and I are going over to your parents tonight, but I'll be home early. Love you! Xoxo**

I finished the pie and popped it into the oven and set a timer for 15 minutes. Walking back into the living room I saw that Alice had woken up in the last little bit, and was enthralled in the movie.

"Hey Alice!" I said. She jumped up, I guess she hadn't realized I had come back in.

"Oh hey Bella. Did you get dinner made?" She asked.

"I did. It should be ready in about 15 minutes." I answered.

"Great! Rose said we were going to Esme's for coffee tonight?" She said and I nodded, confirming or plans. She forced a smile before turning back to the TV. I looked at Rose and she just shrugged before turning back to the TV herself. I sighed. I hated seeing Alice like this, but I guess if Rose didn't want to pry, I shouldn't either. Alice would open up in due time. I turned back to the TV, but didn't really watch the movie.

Before I knew it dinner was ready and I went back into the kitchen to dip out three bowls and take them back to the living room. The three of us ate without talking and finished out dinners right in time with the movie. We cleaned up the living room and kitchen and put everything back to where it was supposed to be and we still had a little bit of time to spare before going to Esme and Carlisle's. We all sat back down in my living room talking about pointless town gossip. Well, more like Rose and I talked. Alice was in her own little world.

"Did you hear that Jessica Stanley got knocked up?" Rose asked.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I guess it was only a matter of time. Who's the father?"

"She doesn't know!" She yelled, finding just as much amusement in this fact as I did. "Whoever it is I guess they'll be walking down the aisle soon!" She said and laughed, and so did I. I looked over at Alice who looked even more upset. I guess it wasn't smart to talk about weddings in front of her right now.

"Oh Ali." I said. "I hate seeing you like this. Please talk to us." I begged. She just sighed.

"You know, I think I'm going to skip coffee tonight." She said, ignoring my statement. "Do either of you know if..." She trailed off. Rose and I both understood.

"We don't know where he went." Rose said answering Alice's unasked question. "Edward and Emmett said it looked like he had packed a bag though, so I don't think he's at your house." She said quietly. Alice nodded again and stood up. We did the same.

"I guess I'll just go home then and figure out what I'm going to do." She said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "You're welcome to stay here again tonight if you want."

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just need some time to think." She said. She looked so sad. I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you and I'm here to listen if you need me." I offered, meaning every word.

"I know. Thank you. I love you so much Bella, you're an amazing friend." She said and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. It hurts to see on of my best friends hurt.

Her and Rose made a similar exchange and Alice left my house after gathering her things from the guest room down the hall. Rose and I waited a little while to leave ourselves and by the time we left she was already home. Seeing as she lived right next to me it shouldn't have taken that long. As we drove away and towards the Cullen's house I looked over to see her bedroom light on. I couldn't help but wonder what she was doing.

**AlicePOV**

I know Bella wanted me to talk to her, and Rose did as well. That was evident, but I didn't want to talk today and I'm thankful that they didn't push me. They really are some of the greatest friends I could've asked for.

When I got home I saw that what Bella said was true. It was obvious that Jasper had been here and packed a bag. There were clothes thrown around the room and drawers were still open. To the average person it looked like he would've been in a hurry, but I knew otherwise. That was just Jasper. If he was here I would be reprimanding him for it. I would get mad, and then he would apologize and calm me down. Just being around him was calming; it was just his nature. I think that's part of the reason I fell in love with him. I was so hyper, even uncontrollable at times, but Jasper was always able to calm me down. No matter what.

Not wanting to dwell on the past anymore I decided to take a shower. I grabbed my iPod dock and iPod off of the dresser and took it into the bathroom with me. After getting the music and shower going I hopped in. I left the water fall over me and take the pain of the last few days down the drain. I picked up my shampoo bottle only to realize that it was empty. That meant I would have to use Jasper's, which meant I would smell like him. I tried not to think about that as I massaged the white liquid into my hair. I quickly washed my body and turned off the water. I stepped out and dried off. Knowing it would be uncooperative I didn't bother to dry my hair, just ran a come quickly through it. I wrapped my towel around myself and walked into my bedroom and grabbed an old sweatshirt of Jasper's to sleep in. I figured if my hair was going to smell like him, and I was going to sleep in a bed that smelled partially like him, I might as well be comfortable.

I walked back into the bathroom to clean up, brush my teeth, and turn off all the lights before climbing into bed. Looking at the clock I saw that it was nearing 9:30. Normally I would've turned on the TV or something to occupy myself until I was tired enough to go to sleep, but after the days events I was exhausted and figured it wouldn't hurt to go to bed early for one night. I rolled myself over and looked out of the window into the dark sky of Forks. There were as many beautiful stars as there were thoughts in my head. I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I didn't know where Jasper had went, but either way I knew I probably should look for an apartment. If he were to come back I wouldn't want to stay here with him. If he didn't come back there was no point in staying in a big house by myself.

Before drifting asleep I decided I would go see mom and dad tomorrow to figure out what to do with the house, and I would go out and look for an apartment of my own. I knew when I saw them they would want to know what happened, and in thinking about how I would explain everything I finally let the tears that had been stored away for hours come out. I sobbed. Sobbed for my broken relationship. Sobbed for Jasper, because I knew he was just as hurt by this as I was. Sobbed for all of my friends who were stuck in the middle of this. But, as selfish as it was, I sobbed for myself. Myself, and my unknown future.

My last thought before falling asleep was "_What now?_"


	28. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. **

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 28: Preparations

_Previously (AlicePOV): I sobbed. Sobbed for my broken relationship. Sobbed for Jasper, because I knew he was just as hurt by this as I was. Sobbed for all of my friends who were stuck in the middle of this. But, as selfish as it was, I sobbed for myself. Myself, and my unknown future._

_My last thought before falling asleep was "What now?"_

**BPOV (4 months later)**

Today is the day before my wedding. It's also the day before Valentine's day. We figured why not get married on one of the most romantic days of the year? Woah, tomorrow I will be married. How crazy is that?! Don't get me wrong, I'm not scared. I want nothing more than to become Mrs. Edward Cullen. He's perfect and our family is all I will ever need. But in my younger years I never imagined myself getting married so young. Granted Edward and I were 19 years old and technically adults, but it's still a really young age to get married. We had grown up so much in the past four years, right along with Jasey and Anthony.

The twins were currently playing on the floor in front of Edward and myself on the couch. Jasey's favorite thing to do right now was dance. She had an unimaginable amount of rhythm for a 4 year old. We had enrolled her in a class at a local dance studio at the beginning of the year. She had the developed the color of my eyes, and her hair had turned out to be the same copper color as Edward's. He said he felt bad that he had given her that curse, but I think it looked just as beautiful on her as it did him.

Anthony however had received Edward's beautiful green eyes. I could look into them for the rest of eternity if it wouldn't be deemed creepy. He had also developed the same color hair as me. Edward had begun teaching him piano at the beginning of the year and he was doing exceptionally well other than the fact that he couldn't seem to sit still for more than thirty minutes. It was so cute to see Edward play and Anthony try to keep up. Every time I watched it my heart soared.

"Bella?!" Edward called, breaking me out of my reverie. "What are you thinking so intently about?" He asked.

"Just how amazing this family is, and how I can't wait to officially become your wife tomorrow." I said and smiled. His response was a kiss on the lips. It would've gone longer, but the kids were with us and my phone started ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out to see Alice was calling me.

"Hey Ali! What's up?" I greeted her.

"I'm just calling to warn you that your bachelorette party will be underway in T-minus 4 hours!" She squealed and I looked up to see that it was almost five. I internally groaned and outwardly sighed. "Oh now Bella! Don't give me that. Enjoy the next little while with Edward and your children. Esme and Renee will be coming with us so they can finish last minute things at your house and stay with the twins tonight. Rose and I are ready to party!" She informed me, yelling the last part.

"Woooo!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm. "I can't wait Al, I'll see you in a little while."

"Bye Bells!" Alice yelled and ended the call. As much as I dreaded tonight, I was so glad Alice was semi-back to her old self.

The last four months had been incredibly hard for her. I have no doubt that anyone else would have crumbled under the weight of what had happened. The day after Jasper proposed and walked out he finally called Edward and I. He informed us that he had decided to stay in Seattle a little while. We figured he meant a week or so, but in the last four months he had apparently found a job in a local business and an apartment to rent. We had made sure to keep in touch with him though, and he had come back a few times to spend time with us and his family. Each time he avoided Alice, and she had done the same. I don't think they had talked since the day he left.

Alice had decided to find an apartment of her own in Forks and asked Carlisle and Esme what they wanted to do with their house. They had decided to sell the furniture and things Alice didn't want for her apartment, and keep the house empty for a little while. We all knew they had hopes of Jasper and Alice reuniting. Every one of us did.

In the end it had worked out well that the house next door was empty. Edward and myself decided to keep the ceremony under 100 people and host it in our backyard. The last couple of days had been crazy as Esme and her team of interior designers from where she worked remolded Alice's old house into a place where a reception could be held. Renee had kept herself, Alice, and Rose busy with decorating my back yard. I hadn't been allowed to see a thing, which I really did not like.

"Mommy!" Jasey yelled. "Wha' are we doin' fo' dinner?" She asked and I smiled.

"What do you guys want?" I said sitting up from Edward's embrace.

"Sketti!" Anthony yelled at the same time Jasey yelled "Chicken!" I laughed.

"How about some chicken parmesan?" I turned and asked Edward. "That way everyone gets what they want."

"That sounds amazing, love." He responded and smiled at me. Even after five years together I almost melt every time he looks at me, let alone smiles at me. I looked away from him down at my two bouncing children. How did I ever get so lucky?

**The next morning **

I rolled over the next morning and found myself falling through air. I braced myself to hit the floor, but instead I landed on top of the person with a vocal oomph.

"What the hell?!" We both yelled, jerking awake the person on the bed. I raised my head and looked around for a minute to try and get my bearing. Rose pushed me off of her. I saw that we were in her room at her and Emmett's house.

"Bella, I love you to death, but I don't really want you on top of me. That's Emmett's job." She joked, sounding irritated. I grimaced at the thought of Rose and my brother together. Although that is how we got little Elizabeth.

"You guys!" Alice whined from the bed causing me to sit up so I could see her. "Stop yelling! I've got a serious hangover." I laughed at that and thought back to last night. The little pixie sure does know how to hold her liquor. We weren't quite drinking age yet, but Esme sneaked us a little something when the dads weren't watching. She didn't feel right about it, but I pleaded and we all pulled the puppy dog face. It was my wedding eve night for crying out loud.

"I'll go make coffee." Rose grumbled and walked over to the dresser with her blanket tightly wrapped around her. She opened a drawer and tossed me a pill bottle. "Aspirin. Works wonders." She said and sauntered out of the room. I downed two of the little white pills and threw the bottle up at Alice who had burrowed back under the covers and eight pillows she insisted on. No wonder I fell out of bed. I slowly stood up gauging my balance as I did, and sat down on the bed.

"Alice." I said, poking the tiny ball on the bed that she had formed. "Alice, get up!" She groaned and threw a pillow at my head. "Alice, it's my wedding day. You can't deny me anything." She popped up out of the sea of white and glared at me.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"I know." I said, grabbing her wrists.

"No, I _really _hate you." She emphasized.

"Yes, I _really _know." I said mocking her. "Come on. Let's get some hangover food in you." I said and pulled her out of the bed. The two of us walked downstairs to find the coffee brewing and Rose with her head down at the table. Alice joined her, and I went to open the refrigerator laughing at my best friends. Seeing as I was the only one that didn't have more than two shots of tequila, I was the one in the best shape.

Within the next half an hour I had made pancakes, eggs, hash browns, and bacon. I put everything on the table and poured three cups of coffee before sitting down. I awoke my best friends and the three of us ate our breakfast in a comfortable silence. When we finished I sent the two of them upstairs to start prepping themselves and cleaned up the kitchen. By the time I finished it was nearing ten o'clock. _Only four more hours until I become Mrs. Edward Cullen _I thought to myself and smiled.

"BELLA!" I heard from upstairs. Oh no. I knew that scream. They were ready to make me over. I only hoped they could make me into someone that deserved Edward and his amazing beauty. I begrudgingly walked up the stairs and into Rose's master bathroom. It was huge, and even had a room off to the side that was specifically for her to do make-up in. I saw that the two of them had taken showers and were putting out various hair-doing looky things. It's a good thing I have them.

"We've drawn you a bath, soon-to-be-Mrs. Cullen." Rose said with a smile. _A little black coffee and Aspirin really does go a long way _I thought with a little laugh. I looked over at their Jacuzzi to see it filled with bubbles. It was also lined with candles and I saw _Wuthering Heights_, my favorite book, laying out beside the water.

"Don't forget to shave." Alice said and winked at me before her and Rose dimmed the lights and left to head into the makeup room. I'm so lucky they're my best friends. I quickly emerged myself in the bubbles and in the wonderful world of Heathcliff and Catherine. I lost myself in the bliss of it all and the next thing I knew I was almost halfway through the book and Rose was yelling through the door that I had 15 more minutes. I set the book down and proceeded to wash my body, but not my hair, because Rose told me it would be easier to work with my hair if it was dirty. I stepped out of the tub and wrapped my robe around myself. At just about the same time Alice opened the door and stepped in the room. She had her makeup done and her short hair straightened, so I assume that's what her and Rose had done for the past hour or so.

"Oh good, you're done." She said.

"Alice! What if I had been naked?!" I yelled, pulling my robe tighter around myself.

"Oh big whoop! We would've lived." She said and I scowled. "Now, we're ready when you are." She said with a smile. Reluctantly I walked into the adjoining room and plopped myself down in the open chair in front of an eager, curly-haired Rose.

"Are you nervous?" Rose asked as she set to work on my face.

"Not at all." I responded with the upmost confidence. "I love Edward with all my being and I can't wait to be his wife." Both Alice and Rose awwww'ed and I smiled.

Rose finished my makeup and put the finishing touches on hers and Alice's before letting me see what she had done. She had kept my eyes simple with liner only on the top and a soft silvery color on my lid. She had darkened the creases with a smoky grey and highlighted right under my brow. She wanted to put fake eyelashes on me, but I resisted and she put on a light coat of charcoal colored mascara instead. There was a little bit of blush on my cheeks that matched my clear glossed lips. I looked perfect and I told her that.

"Thank you Rose. It's perfect. I don't know what I would do without you." I said tearing up.

"Hey now! Not yet! I just did it!" She said with tears of her own threatening to fall. We laughed and Alice chimed in.

"It won't be perfect for long if you keep that up." She teased. "Now come back into the bathroom. I want to do your hair and pin up Rose's." She said and walked back into the main part of the bathroom. While she took the beastly looking thing to my hair and Rose put away all the makeup I decided to bring up the elephant that had been in the room for about two months now.

"So are you nervous about seeing Jasper?" I asked and looked down at my lap. She grabbed my head and pulled it back up. Whoops.

"Yes and no." She answered. "I haven't talked to him since that day, but I know I'll have to eventually since he's one of Edward's best men." I knew she was probably right, but Edward and I made sure Jasper would walk down the aisle with Rose and Alice with Emmett.

"You don't HAVE to." I said and she gave me a look. "Yeah, I know." I responded.

"It's okay. Really." She said trying to be strong. "I'm a big girl, plus he'll have those people to talk to so I can always excuse myself if need be." She said. She was referring to Irina and Laurent. Jasper had brought them with him on one of his trips back home and they were so sweet that I extended an invitation to them. They rejected it at first, but I pressed them to come. I figured it might make things a little less awkward. Plus, I was grateful that they had taken Jasper under their wing and helped him along in Seattle, this was my way of repaying them.

"All done with curling!" Alice said, setting down the round object. Rose joined us at that moment and Alice decided she would let my curls sit for a minute and pin up Rose's hair. I watched as she pulled Rose's long, luscious locks up into a gorgeous up do. It was concealed, but wild and looked absolutely perfect on Rosalie.

"Why don't you go over and check on the guys?" Alice asked Rose while setting to work on my own head again. She parted my hair to the right and did a funky braid on what would be my bangs, if I had any. Then she combined the braid with the top half of my hair before pushing it up to give it a little volume and pinning it at the back of my head. Was there anything Alice couldn't do?

"Oh Alice. It looks amazing! Thank you so much!" I said and hugged her. Tears formed in my eyes yet again. Rose appeared in the door once again.

"Bella. Stop with the tears. It's not time for those yet!" Rose said. I just laughed.

"How is everything with the guys?" I asked nervously. Lord knows what they would've gotten themselves into in the last 12 hours.

"They had a small scare with the rings. It seemed as though Anthony had lost them, but he had them in his coat pocket the whole time." She said and we all laughed. Leave it to my little boy. "Esme's got a hold on them now, so everything's under control. In fact, they're about ready for us to head out to the stationing area, so we need to get our dresses on!" She said running back into the bedroom. Alice and I followed her and grabbed our dresses.

"Okay, Bella you can go into the makeup room to change, I'll change in the bathroom, and Alice you can change in here." Rose ordered and we all went to our designated changing areas. It didn't take them quite as long as it did me so by the time I walked back into the bedroom they were putting on their shoes. They didn't notice me so I cleared my throat.

"How do I look?" I said and twirled around so they could get the whole effect. They both teared up, which made me as well.

"You look...perfect." Alice said very quietly.

"So is it okay to cry now?" Rose asked and I laughed. She was the strong one so if she lost it, we all would.

"No!" I said. "I don't want to ruin you guy's masterpieces." We all laughed and sniffled the threatening tears back up. "I need shoes, where would those be?" I said. Alice smiled at me, and that made me nervous. She hadn't let me see them since she found them and I was hoping to god they weren't five inch heels.

"We found these and thought they were perfect for you." Rose said after pulling a box out from the closet and setting it on the bed. She opened it up and pulled out a pair of beautiful silver flats with cute little bows on the side of them.

"Aw you guys they're gorgeous!" I said taking them from Rose and putting them on my feet. They were really comfortable as well.

"Picture time!" Alice exclaimed setting a camera on the bookshelf in front of us. Rose and I posed as Alice set a self-timer and ran over to join us. The camera snapped at the same time the doorbell rang through the house.

"Oh! That must be Renee!" Rosalie exclaimed. She ran out of the room to answer the door and after grabbing everything we needed Alice and I followed her. I slowly rounded the corner and walked down the staircase after Alice made it to the bottom. I wanted to saver every moment I could. I got to the bottom and saw that Renee had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Bella. You look beautiful!" She said, hugging me.

"Thanks mom." I said and smiled at her.

"Everything's ready to go. Edward's at the alter waiting for you." She said and I took a deep breath.

This was it. I was about to marry the man of my dreams.


	29. Another Wedding

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected**

Chapter 29: Another Wedding

_Previously: "Everything's ready to go. Edward's at the alter waiting for you." She said and I took a deep breath._

_This was it. I was about to marry the man of my dreams._

**EPOV**

Today is the day. The day I finally get to marry the woman of my dreams, my Bella. I had just walked up the aisle to the altar. I knew Bella was waiting just around the corner of the house and it was taking everything in me not to run around there just so I could see her. I listened as the violins started playing and looked around me. Mom and Renee had done a phenomenal job with getting the houses decorated. There were silver, pink, orange, green, and blue flowers that matched Bella's bouquet, that I had seen earlier, everywhere. There was also about 80 or 90 quests here that were seated in chairs that were somehow made of tree limbs and branches. Bella, the minister, and I would be standing under a chuppah-like thing made out of tree limbs and branches also, but it had vines with the same colored flowers running through it. There was a white cloth trail lining where my fiancé would be walking in just a few minutes.

Renee and Phil came down the aisle first. When they got to the end of the aisle we smiled at each other and they took their seats on their left. Following them was my parents. The three of us exchanged hugs before they took their seats.

Rosalie and Jasper came next, followed by Alice and Emmett. We had planned it that way so Alice and Jasper wouldn't have to walk down the aisle together. The girls looked absolutely beautiful in their maid of honor dresses, but I knew they would be nothing next to my Bella. When they reached the altar the guys came to stand behind me and the girls went to stand behind were my soon to be wife would be very shortly.

Next Anthony came walking down the aisle in his tuxedo, holding a pillow with our wedding rings on it. He looked absolutely adorable and I could tell the audience agreed with me from all the awe's filling my backyard. Rounding the corner after Anthony was Jasey and one of Rose's cousins that had Elizabeth in her arms. They slowly walked in my direction as they sprinkled different colored flowers along the aisle for Bella to walk through. Rose's cousin smiled at me and took her seat but Jasey wasn't so quick to do the same. She walked up to me and pulled on my pant leg. I squatted down to her level and she kissed me on the cheek. I just about melted into a puddle right there. I kissed her back and pointed towards her seat asking her to go sit down.

"Okay daddy!" She said and I just laughed as she skipped away. My kids were absolutely adorable. I was really glad we had gotten someone to record this ceremony.

I heard the violins start up with a cover of Train's Marry Me and I knew it was time for Bella to walk down the aisle. When she rounded the corner it was like everything was suddenly in slow motion. There she was. Walking towards me, with Charlie to her right. I felt tears well up in my eyes and I brought my hands to my face, not knowing what would come out of my mouth if I didn't cover it. I let the tears fall, not caring what a pussy I looked like. All that mattered was that my Bella was here, within reaching distance, and becoming my wife. I felt Emmett pat me on the shoulder but all I could pay attention to was the ravishing beauty standing in front of me that I wasn't deserving of. I reached for Bella's outstretched hand and watched as Charlie kissed her on the cheek and took his seat.

Bella and I took our place after she handed her flowers to Rose and the minister starting talking, but to be honest I didn't pay much attention to him. I figured Bella didn't either, because we were both staring into each other eyes. I just couldn't tear myself from the deep depths of her beautiful brown orbs.

"It is now time for the wedding vows and the ring exchange." The minister said, and I turned my attention to him as did Bella. "May we please have the rings?" He asked gesturing towards Anthony who stood up and gingerly walked to Emmett. Emmett took the rings and sweetly asked Anthony to sit back down before turning to hand me the one I would be putting on Bella's finger.

"Thank you Anthony and Emmett." He said. "Now, Edward and Bella have decided to write their own vows. Edward would you go first, please." He said. I had wrote my vows on a note card and Emmett tried to hand them to me, but I waved him off. I didn't need to read what I was going to say, I already knew.

"Isabella. As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with, and I find myself so lost for the right words to say. It makes me remember how complete you make my life, and how incomplete I am when I'm away from you even if it is for only twelve hours." She laughed through developing tears and I smiled at her. "With every smile, every embrace, every tear you've ever wiped from my face and I from yours, I remember how blessed I really am. How I can't ever thank the lord above enough, for sending you into my life." I reached up to wipe away her tears and caress her face.

"It makes me remember every laugh we've ever shared, every hard time we made it through together, and every beautiful moment there is to come. Bella, I give you this ring along with my heart and my soul. I give you the everything I am today as I stand before you. I promise to love you, protect you, be with you forever, and cherish every moment as if it were the last moment on earth. Bella, I love you. With this ring, let it be known, that over every other person in the world, I chose you. Let it be known, that with this ring, I'm promising to be here for you for all eternity, 'til death do us part." I finished and slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. "Perfect fit." I whispered just loud enough so her and I could hear it. She smiled and so did I.

"Bella." The minister said, indicating that it was her turn to share her vows.

"Edward. There are six billon people in this world. That's twelve billion hands to hold and twelve billion eyes to gaze into. Twelve billion lips to whisper the only words that seem to make my heart flutter ten times harder. Six billion people and you seem to only be talking to me. _Six billion people_. That's five million, nine hundred and ninety nine left to choose from and for some reason you chose me to play with at the park 13 years ago. The brown eyed girl to have weird Burger King dates with and the brown haired girl who was so hopelessly lost before she came back to be with you." She started tearing up again, as did I.

"Edward, I love you. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." She finished and slipped the band on my left ring finger. Nothing felt more natural in my whole life.

"As you have agreed to be joined in marriage, by the authority of the laws of the State of Washington vested in me, declare that you, Edward, and you, Isabella, are now husband and wife." The minister said. He turned towards me. "You may now kiss the bride!" He said and I did just that. I poured all the passion and love into that kiss and I could possibly muster up and I could feel Bella doing the same. Everyone in the audience was cheering us on and, very reluctantly, we finally broke apart. I don't think I've ever smiled as big as I was, or felt as elated as I did, then in that moment.

As the violins started playing an unfamiliar song, Bella and I walked down the aisle and towards our house with our family and friends trailing behind us. This day and this moment will always and forever be one of my favorites, for my Isabella, became my wife.


	30. The Reception

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.**

**Expect the Unexpected **

Chapter 30: The Reception

_Previously: "As the violins started playing an unfamiliar song Bella and I walked down the aisle and towards our house with our family and friends trailing behind us. This day and this moment will always and forever be one of my favorites, for my Isabella, became my wife."_

**BPOV**

Is this real? There's no way my life is _this _amazing, is there? I have a great group of friends, two _amazing _children, and now I'm married to my gorgeous, loving, new _husband_. It's just all so fairytale-like.

After Edward and I said "I do", I went upstairs and put on a white "after-the-ceremony" dress, as Alice put it, in order to move over to what used to be Alice and Jasper's house to conduct the reception. I put back on my beautiful flats and bounded down the stairs, out the door, and over to next yard. I was greeted by my new husband and thought _that will never get old._

"Mmmm, you look gorgeous, my love." Edward said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Be careful, mess it up and Alice will mess _you _up." I said, not making any movement to get out of his grip.

"I won't do anything to it now, but I can't promise anything for the rest of the night." He said in a seductive manner.

"Oh geez." I said. "You're going to be the death of me." I wriggled out of his hold, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the house next door.

The two of us walked to the back yard hand in hand, accompanied by people hooting and hollering. The lead singer of the band announced us as the newly wedded Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and afterward Alice quickly ushered us to our table. We were seated at a round table right smack in the middle of the back yard, Alice said this was so we would be the focal point. Edward was to my right, with Alice and Rosalie on his right, and Emmett and Jasper to my left. It took us time to come to that seating arrangement, but this way everyone got to sit beside their sibling and we felt that was best. Plus, Alice and Jasper were separated, so that helped a little with the awkwardness. I heard taping on the microphone and looked up to see a nervous looking Charlie.

"Well hello there everyone. I was just informed by a spiky haired, bouncy thing that I was supposed to welcome all of you, but I really don't have anything prepared." I had to laugh at the way Charlie referred to Alice, it was very accurate. "So, uh, welcome. Thanks for coming, and I hope you all have a really good time. To Edward and Bella!" He raised his glass, as did everyone else before taking a sip of their drinks. Shortly after Charlie spoke, the first course was served. Edward and I had agreed to keep it simple and serve classic caesar salads. We figured there was no way we could go wrong with that.

We ate with slight banter exchanged back and forth. It was interesting having my brother on one side of me, and my husband on the other. Interesting but fun, and exactly what I wanted. Shortly after everyone finished, it was time for the toasts. Emmett had decided he would toast instead of Jasper who gladly handed the task over. He said he didn't mind, but quite frankly, I was scared.

"Everyone, if I could get your attention I have a few words I would like to say! My name is Emmett, and I'm the best man. This wedding is doubly special for me because not only is the groom my best friend, but the bride is my little sister. Edward's the best friend a guy could ever ask for, and Bella's the greatest little sister a guy could ever ask for, so if you'd all join me in raising my glass to the couple we're here to celebrate." Everyone around us did so. "To the Cullens!" Emmett yelled, as did everyone else. Emmett sat down, and Alice and Rosalie both stood up.

"Hello!" Alice shouted to get everyone's attention off of Emmett and onto the two of them. "We know it's not traditional for a maid of honor to give a toast at a wedding, but we figured since almost nothing else about this night has been traditional we'd go ahead and nix that as well." Everyone laughed.

"For those of you who don't know Rosalie and myself ate both maid of honors tonight, and neither one of us wanted to give up the blessing of giving the speech so instead we wrote a poem." They had me scared now.

"Excuse what you're about to hear. We're not the best writers in the world." Rosalie said and we laughed with her. "Alright, here we go." She said and cleared her throat. "Congratulations on your marriage. Have you a wonderful life!" she stopped and Alice picked up the next line.

"You two are terrific people, now teamed as man and wife."

"A team with blessings like yours, will live a life you'll cherish,"

"You'll find happiness everywhere, for your love will never perish." Alice finished and everyone awwww'ed. They turned to the two of us. "We really do wish you the both a happy marriage, and we have no doubt it will last forever. To Edward and Bella!" Alice said, and everyone sipped their drinks yet again.

"Alright, now let's eat!" Rose yelled as the servers brought out the main course. We had gone with grilled salmon with a sauce of toasted pine nuts, parsley and lemon butter sauce, accompanied by a plate of grilled vegetables. It was quite delicious. Emmett had it scarfed down within ten minutes.

"W'en do we ge' cake?" He asked with his mouth still half full.

"Emmett, this is my wedding." I reprimanded him, "You'd think you would be able to have a little class for one night." He just swallowed and stuck his tongue out at me, to which I smiled and shook my head. You just have to love him.

After everyone finished their meals in a sensible amount of time, we made our way to the dance floor, per the band leader's request, and I heard a vaguely familiar song come on. _"You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed, sing like a bird dizzy in my head..." _the speakers sang. I looked up at Edward and he just smiled.

"I didn't know if you'd remember that day or not, but I do. It was the day I truly fell in love with you and knew I wanted you for the rest of my life." Edward explained, and I thought back.

_~Flashback~_

_"What are you giggling about there little missy?" He asked me._

_"You." I said with a smirk on my face._

_"Oh really now?" He picked me up and slung me up over my back. I started fidgeting, trying to get out of his grasp but when that didn't work I had another idea. His butt was right in my reach so I started slapping it and burst into another fit of giggles. I actually think he's enjoying this just a bit too much. But then again so was I. After a few minutes of the butt-slapping he pulled me up to where I was in his arms bridal style, still giggling. _

_"Now what was that for?" He asked._

_"Not letting me go." I said and crossed my arms. He chuckled and opened the door to the Volvo and put me in._

_"Can you manage buckling yourself up?" He asked playfully._

_"Oh I don't know. I might need a little help." I laughed. He reached in and grabbed the seatbelt and then leaned over me and buckled me in. When he started to get back out I caught him when his head was near mine and kissed him. It wasn't as passionate as earlier but it was still my personal heaven. When we broke apart he chuckled and walked around to his side of the car and drove off. After a few minutes of silence I reached over to turn on the radio. I smiled as one of my favorite songs came on and I started singing along._

"You're better then the best, I'm lucky just to linger in your light..."

_~End Flashback~_

"...plus, I didn't want anything to cheesy. You know, like some piano arrangement or _I Will Always Love You, _because I didn't feel like that was us. I mean, it could work just fine for other people, but-" I put my fingers to his lips. I could tell he was nervous that I wouldn't like his choice of song.

"Edward, I love it. It's perfect." I said smiling, and laid my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth. When the song ended after one more _"oh, you make me smile"_, the band started playing another song that I didn't recognize and invited more people to join us on the dance floor.

For the next 30 or 40 minutes I danced with as many people as I could. That included Edward (obviously), my twins (who were _so _cute), Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett (well, danced as best as I could with his interesting rendition of the wobble), and even Jake who had flown in for the wedding. I knew there were other people I wanted to dance with, but I could do that later.

We decided to go ahead and cut the cake and serve it with some coffee. We did so with little issue, even though Edward had decided to smash it on my face. I quickly returned the favor. After we cleaned up, ate our desert, and thanked everyone for coming it was time for the father/daughter dance. I walked with Charlie back out to the dance floor and listened as the opening notes of _My Girl _by the Temptations started playing.

"How do you feel about your little girl getting married, daddy?" I asked Charlie. Normally, the two of us weren't ones to show our emotions but it felt right on this occasion.

"I think you're not so little anymore." Charlie said with tears pooling in his eyes. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as he spun me around. I saw Edward dancing with Jasey standing on his feet, and my heart swelled.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" I heard someone say from behind me when the song was about 3/4 over. I loosened my grip from Charlie in order to turn around and saw Carlisle standing there. I looked at Charlie who smiled and nodded. I reached out to Carlisle who took me in his arms.

"Welcome to the family, Bella." He said.

"Thank you for having me." I responded and smiled at him. He spun me away from him and then back into his arms.

"You have always been like a daughter to me, but I'm really glad it's official now." He said, and then the song ended. I hugged him and he walked over to Esme and took her hand. They stated dancing and I watched them, hoping that Edward and I would be that in love when we were their age.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward whispered in my ear from behind, making me jump a little. He snuck his arms around my waist and started swaying to a beat of his own.

"Oh, nothing. Just how this night couldn't be more perfect." I said. And we danced. We danced with each other, and so many others until it was time for me to throw my bouquet. Almost all of the females that were at the reception gathered behind me and waited for the flowers to cascade over my head.

Alice ended up being the one that caught them. Everyone clapped and I wondered who would be the guy to catch my garter that Edward would be throwing momentarily. Alice herself said the two lucky catchers would have to dance together. It was something Carlisle's great-great-grandparents had instated at their wedding and it had been passed down through their family.

Rosalie then brought a chair over to where all the guys were gathered and I sat down in it. Edward seductively pulled the garter off of my leg leaving me with a shudder. I knew tonight was going to be interesting. Edward tossed it over his head and fate stepped in, because Jasper caught it. That meant him and Alice would have to dance together. She had said so herself. I looked to my left to see if I saw her and I did, but the blood seemed to have drained out of her face. I got up and walked over to her; the guys were preoccupied in congratulating Jasper at the moment.

"Alice, you okay? You don't _have _to dance with him, you know?" I asked her.

"Yes I do." She responded, "Plus, I can't put off talking to him forever. It's one three minute song. I can do it." I think she meant to console me, but it seemed like she was actually trying to convince herself. I watched as the two of them moved to the dance floor, and in order to alleviate some of the awkwardness I grabbed the person closest to me (who happened to be Emmett) in hopes that people would get my hint and join us. They did, and that three minute song was over in no time, but Alice and Jasper seemed to be okay and having a casual conversation. I smiled to myself and went on dancing with the guests until it was time for the final dance. I made my way to Edward and we danced to a beat of our own, yet again. Instead of chatting like we had the whole night, we just enjoyed the moment. That was until Edward asked me what I was thinking.

"I'm just so happy." I said.

"Best night ever?" He asked and I nodded.

"Best night ever." I confirmed.


End file.
